She Is Not Your Mate
by PAS-15
Summary: What happens when Videl is too late to confess she loves Gohan? That someone else has alreadys stole his heart literally! Gohan is under the control of a deciving mistress. Please Read not as bad as it sounds. T for language and some aldut content.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fic and it's about Gohan and Videl my favorite couple in DBZ. Hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DB, OR GT, this is all fan based

"Gohan! Gohan over here!" I had just walked out the movie theater with Angela. I just wanted to get home but this date just keeps dragging on it was almost over till Bulma showed up then just had drag Vegeta over to us.

"She is not your mate brat." Says Vegeta with his arms crossed. He just sniffed Angela who is clinging to my arm. Next to him was Bulma.

"Gohan you're on date?" asked Bulma surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can get a date." I say in my defense.

"You just can't get a mate." says Vegeta with a smirk on his face. I hate it when he says that. I too can get one. Maybe I just want to have some fun before settling down I'm young I have time to look for one.

"I never intended her to be my mate Vegeta it is just a date." I say. _Besides she is just too…too… I don't even know how to describe her annoying, a prick, and about what guys say about her she has been passed around too much for my liking._

"Just a date I thought you really liked me Gohan!" she yelled finally removing her arm around mine.

"Well it seems you guys have something to workout come on Vegeta let's get going." She says pushing Vegeta away from us leaving us alone. "See you around Gohan."

"Yeah see you around." I say watching them leave. How did Vegeta get Bulma? Vegeta is too much of an ass and to hot headed. Bulma is a hot head and a bit whinny. How those two got together only Kami knows. Come to think of it I don't even think he knows. Thinking about it puts a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling? You're thinking of Videl aren't you?" she says waving a finger in my face.

"Not this again…" I say stuffing my hands in my pocket. "Why do you think this has to do anything with Videl?"

"It is Videl isn't it!" she screams loudly.

"I am what?" I turn around and see Videl, Erase, and Sharpener behind us eating ice cream. Videl has and ice cream cone with chocolate ice cream which look tasty.

"You ruined our date! You ruin the first one yesterday just like you did today!" she says pointing her other finger in Videl's face.

"Look Angela I didn't ruin anything. Yesterday just because Gohan ditched you on your date and you caught him talking to me means nothing. Second it isn't my fault you actually got Gohan to go out another date with you and it is just as bad as the first." She says uncaring.

"So you did ditch me!" she yelled right back to me. _Great…Thanks a lot Videl._

"I told you I didn't ditch you I just had to go to the bathroom. The fire had started and a crowd formed so I couldn't find you." I say.

"And you found Videl! Instead?"

"She found me!" I say. "She is crazy, she actually thinks I'm the gold fighter I mean come on me really?" I say pointing to myself.

"You're calling me crazy?" she says Videl yelling.

"You still think I'm the gold fighter?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, then I do think you are crazy." I say.

"Then would you want to go on another date with me?" asked Angela making a puppy face. _Is she bipolar? _Her puppy face might have worked if she didn't have on so much make up.

_I give up. _"You're right! I did ditch you to find Videl. I'm sorry Angela I won't go on another date with you." I say. _Now let's hope she takes the hint and leaves me alone! _

"I thought you were a nice guy Gohan!" she yelled throwing the soda she had in her hand at me. I duck as the soda pass over me. "I hope you go to hell!" she yells stomping away.

"Over dramatic don't you think?" asked Sharpener.

"No last guy who dumped her she called the cops accusing him of rape if anything Gohan got off easy." says Erase. "Gohan what were you thinking when you asked her out?"

"I wasn't." I look at the vanilla ice cream Erase was eating. I point at her ice cream "Where you buy that? I need a snack."

"Want us to show you?" she asked.

"Sure, I haven't learned my way around here yet." I say following the trio to the ice cream parlor.

"So did you really ditch Angela to find Videl?" asked Sharpener.

"No, but it seemed that's all Angela thought might as well give her what she wanted. Besides it did free me of her." I say arriving at the front door opening it for Erase and Videl. Just as I go through the door Videl stops and looks at me. "I'm not crazy." She says and turns around.

"And I'm not the gold fighter." I say passing her to buy an ice cream. _We are all the things we say we are not. _"Can I have a large chocolate ice cream cone." I order and go seat down with Erase, Videl and Sharpener since Erase insists on it.

"So where did y'all go on your date anyway brains?"

"Well since I didn't know my way around I told her to choose where to go. The biggest fucking mistake I have ever made. She took me to go shopping worst place I've have ever been then the movies which wasn't all that bad except the movie I fell asleep and she start yelling." I look at them they all seem shock. "What?"

"We've never heard you curse." says Videl.

"So what of it?" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you must have been pissed enough to curse." says Sharpener. "Never thought you had it in you. She must have pissed you off big time."

"No, no she didn't really get me mad but annoyed. What really got me made I think was think-" _Wait what am I doing? I'm not going to tell them I made about Vegeta saying I can't get a mate. _

"Was it me?"

"What?" I ask. I didn't hear who said it cause of my thinking.

"Was it me who got you mad?"

"No, believe it or not you're not that bad Videl. You just need to get people to see that nice side the one that helps people instead the one beating people up." I say. I look at my watch Bulma had made it for me about a week ago. It was ultimate black steel watch the one that helps my turn into my alter-ego the gold fighter.

"Nice watch." says Erase.

"Thanks it was a gift. Well I got to get home long ride back." I say then I remember the other present Bulma gave me. I take out a jet-copter capsule from my jacket pocket. Bulma said it was the fastest one out. "And her is my ride just in case you are wondering Videl."

She doesn't say anything. "See you guys Monday." I walk out the ice cream shop into the parking lot. I un-capsule the jet copter and get in. I fly to the outskirts of the city and de-capsule it and fly the rest of the way.

Arriving home my mom was cooking outside. My dad and little brother Goten sparring. "Gohan you're home how was your date?" asked dad.

"Well let's just say she isn't worth mentioning ever again." I say. I push the button on my watch and transform into my purple gi with a red belt. Red wrist bands weights and red leg weights.

He then sniffs in the air. "Gohan, you were way off this time. She is not your mate."

"I think I know that. Come on dad lets go a round before dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"If you two are going to spar I just ask no super. Y'all sometimes get out hand." says my mother.

"Deal!" me and Dad both say. We both get in our stands then in some silent agreement both charge each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who had taken the time to read my story. Again this is my first story and I hope to keep reading it.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/ This means change of view, change scene, or time passes.

"Gohan I think it is so cool you get to ditch school to go fight crime." says Trunks. It was Sunday and we had gone to visit Bulma at Capsule Corp. I wasn't allowed to fight with dad and Vegeta since he had insisted we go super and mom wouldn't allow it. So instead I'm in Satan City taking Goten and Trunks out for ice cream.

"I don't ditch school as much as you think Trunks." I say handing them their ice cream. "And don't be so loud okay?"

"Alright so where to now?" he asked.

"Oh, Gohan can we go meet that girl?" asked Goten.

"Girl? What girl?" I say paying the cashier grabbing my ice cream. We walk out the shop.

"You know the girl who everyone calls if they need help! I think her name is Videl."

"You want to meet Videl? Why?" I say. I try to avoid her on a daily basis. How am I'm going to get her to see you? She probably can't stand kids.

"Because she is a super hero like you!" he says. We go walking into the park. After finishing their ice cream they started to get a bit whiny.

"Gohan I'm bored! What do we do know?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, Gohan take us somewhere fun!" yelled Goten.

"Guys I'm new here too I don't know where to take you." I say. Then we pass a big crowd of people. There were also camera crews and photographers snapping photos. _Must be someone famous causing all of this._

"Folks we are going to have to ask you to step back! Step back!" yelled some policemen pushing back the crowd. _Why are they being so aggressive? Something must be wrong._ "Don't worry we have this situation under control! We will handle this! Now please step back!"

"Where is Videl?"

"Where is the Gold Fighter?"

"Is it true Videl is being held hostage?"

The reports were going crazy, crazier than usually. I sensed Videl's ki and a few others. _It must be some kind of robbery. _I bend down and look at Trunks and Goten. "Goten, Trunks I'm going to deal with this right quick and then I'll take you somewhere fun okay?"

"Or me and Goten can be your sidekicks! And kick some butt!" cheered Trunks jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, yeah Gohan can we?" asked a just as eager Goten.

"What? No, you guys I don't need a sidekick." I say and stand up and look around then push the button on my watch. My gi appears with the red belt, red leg weights and my red wrist weights and my watch being overlapped by the one on my right.

"Then why can Videl be your sidekick!" yelled Goten pointing in the direction toward the crowd.

"Videl is not my sidekick." I say going super creating a gust of wind that ruffles Goten's and Trunk's hair and clothes.

"He is right Goten. Gohan is her sidekick she was her first." says Trunks crossing his arms and smirking like Vegeta just as I was taking off but stopped.

"Trunks I'm not Videl's sidekick! I can't be a sidekick I'm way too strong to be one. Now shut up and don't move until I come back." I say then fly over the crowd into the heat of things.

"Delivery boy, good thing you are here!" Oh, yes I forgot my other alias is Delivery Boy apparently these people recognize my gi, hair, and eyes from the Cell Games. I then turn to see the random officer. "We haven't heard from Videl! We think she-"

"That's enough officer go back to your duties I will inform the Gold Fighter." says the chief who I have come to know well in the past two weeks. The chief is in his fifties and a bit on the heavy side but in all a good man. The officer nods and leaves.

"So what's all this about that it had to ruin my Sunday?" I asked walking over away from camera trying to take my picture. I hate those cameras I need to learn that technique that breaks them from Piccolo.

"Yours wasn't the only. I tried to give Videl the weekend off from everything," _So that's why she was out with Erase and Sharpener yesterday. I never saw her out once my whole enter time here unless she was fighting._ "Plans just don't work out the way we want to though and now I don't know if Videl is all right or not." He says rather worried.

I stop immediately and try to sense her ki. She was alright nothing out of the ordinary. "Don't worry I doubt anything can stop her." I say trying to comfort him. "But why do you think something is wrong?"

"She won't answer her communicator."

"I see well I'm going to go in and finish this up." I walk away into what looks like jewelry store. Walking in I notice a lot of broken glass and some bodies that Videl probably knocked out.

"Hold it right there boy." I look to the side and see a guy pointing a gun at me.

"Stop, put it down. I'm warning you." I say dully. There is no point in saying it with force or seriousness they still shoot. Though Videl and the chief do tell me I have to say it. I hear him pull the hammer. _Here we go. _He shoots aiming for my head. I catch it. I show him the bullet. Then shoot at him hitting his shoulder he falls.

I jump over the counter the guy is grabbing his shoulder. I pick up his gun and crush it. Then I pick him up. "Look you know you aren't going to get away so might as well tell me what you know to end this quick what I'm walking into back there." I say nodding my head toward the back door of the room.

"The boss is mad because this jeweler won't give him his money. Now he says he wants Videl to go get her father so he can fight him and make this city his. Videl and the boss are negotiating some plea bargain since he has the jeweler at gun point." He says.

"Thanks." I say as I chop is neck to put him out of his misery. I then drop him and move to the back. I open the door to four guys pointing guns at me and Videl in the center of the room. Her communicator is on the floor next to her. She must have taken it off and the 'boss' holding a small old guy at gun point.

"Who invited the pizza boy?" asked the boss mockingly.

_Pizza boy? These people can't decide on a fucking name can they? _"Well, you must have not sent my invitation knowing not where to send it to like Miss Satan." I say. Videl throws me a glare. "So how about we end this fast I have things to do."

"Well no one is asking you stay. You can leave seeing you weren't invited." said one guy pointing a gun. I turn to see him. I take a step toward him. He shoots. I grab each one and drop them all but one. Then I send that one into his leg. He collapses.

"Well who wants to try that next?" I ask toward the other gun holders. They look at the boss who calls them off.

"Hey Delivery Boy let me ask you something?"

"Shoot." I say. He laughs at the pun.

"Did you kill Cell? Because I refuse to believe that her idiot father did." He says pointing to Videl "I bet Videl here can even beat him."

"I didn't kill Cell." I say. _That person that fought that day died with Cell._

"I don't believe you," he says.

"Well I guess we all have our opinions. Now my opinion here would be for you to surrender, but I'm sure you have something else planned am right?"

"You're right I do." He snaps his fingers and all the gun men lift their guns. "Kill Videl Satan." At a high speed I run toward Videl and bring up a force field around us. The bullets then stop and I push the force filled to spread and it slams all out of it against the wall.

As soon as it drops Videl runs to the leader and who was the first to get up and jumps up and round house kicked him unconscious. The gun men were getting up so I went around the room chopping their necks.

"Thanks for that." she says as she grabs the jeweler leading him out. We walk out the shop and as if it was a signal all the officers run in.

"Well I'll see you around Gohan." She says just as I was about to leave. _She just doesn't quit. _

I stop in midair and just stare at her. She has a smirk on her face. Most people were too distracted with the leader being dragged out of the building to hear her say my name. "Is that a new name? I haven't heard that one." I say.

"No it's you're real one." She says. "That's what you thought Angela knew right you're big secret?"

"I don't know any Angela but sorry Videl, no it's not. But yes I will see you around." I say then take off at a high speed in the air only to land only a few yards away to meet up with Goten and Trunks.

"Goten? Trunks?" I call out. I was back in my regular clothes a black tee and blue jeans. I then sense their ki and look up. Both of them drop from the tree above me.

"Gohan you're so awesome!" yelled Trunks landing on me.

"Gohan you're a hero!" yelled Goten landing on my head.

"Gohan you should so totally ask them to change this city from Satan City to Son City or Golden City!" say Trunks.

"Yeah Gohan! We can have a whole city!" says Goten.

They were now on both on one side of my shoulders. They were talking so fast I couldn't understand them so just smiled and nod every time I heard my name.

/-/-/-/

I had just slipped out of the crowd of people and was trying to get back to the movies with Erase and Sharpener until I heard his name.

"Gohan are you listening!"

I turn and looked around for him. Then I saw him standing a few yards away with some kids. _What is Gohan still doing here? _I walk up to them but he doesn't seem to notice. _Might as well go see what he is up to._

/-/-/-/

"Gohan that girl is coming over here." says Trunks. I then sense her ki. It was Videl alright. I turn around and see Videl walking up to us.

"You sure didn't go far." She says.

"I couldn't with these two. They wanted to see you and the Gold Fighter in action." I say still having them on me.

"Oh my gosh you're Videl!" says Goten. "I watch you on TV almost every day!" says Goten jumping off of me on to Videl. She catches him but stumbles back a bit.

"Goten!" I yell. "You can't just jump on other people the way you do to me!" I say a bit frighten of what Videl might say or do to him. I felt like my mother the way she said Goten couldn't go to school out in the city like me.

But Videl is laughing a bit. "No, it's okay Gohan. He didn't do anything wrong he is just a kid." She says still holding on to him. He then sticks his tongue out me. Which makes Videl laugh a bit more? I never pictured Videl the one to like kids.

"See Gohan!" he says giving her a hug.

"So is he you're brother?" she asked.

"Yeah he is his name is Goten." I say.

"Yeah I can totally see the resemblance. And who is the other kid?"

"I'm Trunks!" he says jumping on Videl too. She catches him and stumbles a bit more than she did with Goten. So she now has Goten on her right and Trunks on left.

"Y'all some jumpers aren't y'all?" she says.

"Trunks that's not fair! I hugged her first!"

"Don't be such a baby Goten!"

"Okay guys that's enough. Come on Videl is probably busy." I say reaching out for Goten and Trunks.

"Aw," they both yell. As I detach them from Videl. They climb onto my shoulders and just sit there pouting. "So where are you going to take us?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know. Videl uh…Do you know anywhere I can take this two to blow off some sugar?"

"Yeah there is a place around here where you parents take their kids to play tag in a big maze its pretty fun. There are also some rides there." She says.

"Tag?" asked Goten surprised.

"Yeah, I use to go there a lot when I was younger. It is a big building that has a maze in side like a playroom you see at those fast food restaurants only bigger."

"Well you guys want to go there?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go we can play tag!" yelled Goten.

"Yeah I wanna go!" says Trunks

"Okay then. Videl where is that place at?" I say.

"It is on 15th street." She says simply.

"Where is that at?" I asked.

"The street near the city pool." She says simply.

"Where is that at?"

"How about I show you." She says.

"Yeah that would be helpful." I say. She nods and we start to walk. I follow closely beside her with Goten and Trunks riding on me.

"Videl how long have you've fought crime?" asked Goten.

"Since I was fourteen." She says.

"Wow that's pretty young. Why you start fighting?" asked Trunks.

"Well I didn't dream of being of cop or nothing if that's what you think." She didn't? I always thought she did and she was just getting a head start.

"Then why do you?" asked Goten.

"Well since I was little and my dad beat Cell he came into an extreme amount of wealth. I was kidnapped at fourteen and was being held hostage for money."

"And the cops saved you then you wanted to help right?" asked Goten.

"That's what you expect right?" she says with a bit of an attitude.

"They didn't save you?" asked Trunks.

"No. See my mother was killed before I was kidnapped. My dad told me she was in accident I was twelve then. But it was a lie. They had kidnapped her too and asked for money. They got the money but we never got her." She says softly looking down.

"They killed your mother for money?" asked Trunks.

"Yes. So when I was kidnapped my father advisors told him to wait till the police got any leads of my whereabouts if not he could lose money and me."

"So your dad would rather have money then you?" asked Goten.

"Goten that's not something to say." I say to him.

"No Gohan it's alright he was just asking a question." Videl looked up at as with watery eyes. "They told me my father didn't care about the money that he just wanted me back home. That he argued with them and said he rather take the chance of losing money than losing me."

"So he gave up the money?" asked Trunks.

"No, they had convinced him to wait it out." Her voice was cracking a bit.

"How long did you wait?" asked Goten.

"I was held for three months then I escaped."

"How did you get away?" asked Trunks.

"Every day they after the first month they let me outside for some air only for ten minutes. While I was out they had four guards always watching me. They let me wonder around the garden which was huge. After my first time out I notice the guards didn't always watch me."

"So you sneaked out?" asked Goten.

"No, I learned there was a fifteen foot fence around the garden. So they never thought about watching me. And since my dad was always a fighter I trained a lot when I was younger so I knew how to fight. I had beat up the four guards and climbed a tree to get out the fence. I had then reached a town where I called the cops."

"Did they get the bad guys?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, they did."

"Was your dad happy to see you?" asked Goten.

"Yeah he was happy he picked me up and hugged. I then had asked him why he never came for me and he told me everything. It almost makes me regret he ever beat Cell." She then cleared her throat and looked around. "Well here we are." She says trying to sound happy I think?

"You don't want to stay?" asked Goten.

"No, I think I'll get going thanks though Goten." She says.

Then Goten jumps on her and hugs her. "I would have saved you and not cared about the money." He says while hugging her.

Trunks then jumps off me onto her. "Yeah, I would have chosen you over money." He says hugging her.

"So you fight crime to make sure no one ever goes through the same thing you ever did right?" asked Goten. She nods.

_It's my fault Videl doesn't have a mother. If I had taken the credit for Cell no one would have kidnapped her mother then kill her for money. SHE would never have been kidnapped. She would never have been out there fighting criminals if it wasn't for me!_

"Well why don't you two run along inside to go play." She says bending down to let them down. They nod.

"Uh… You guys go on in I'll catch up." I say. They nod and run in. I wait for them to go in until I talk to Videl.

"So where you going now?" I asked her.

"I don't know home I guess. I was going to meet Erase and Sharpener back at the movies but it's over already. So I guess I will be heading back home." She says.

"Are you okay?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder. She takes moment to answer.

"Yeah I will be Gohan thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Do you really want to go home it's still pretty early it just turned seven." I say checking my watch.

"No I don't want to interrupt your bonding with your brother and his friend. They seem to really like you."

"Are you kidding they love it if you joined us. You'll be doing me a favor to if you stayed around to help me keep them in check." I say. "Come what do you have to do at home? You don't clean or nothing you have maids for that and we don't have any homework."

She smiles she knows I'm right. "Sure why not." She says. We go into the building together. Videl didn't lie this place is huge. We walk in to hear a bunch of kids yelling and screaming. I look around for Goten and Trunks. Videl then nudges me and points toward a see through glass. Goten and Trunks are in the maze already.

They seem to say something but we couldn't hear them over the other kids and the fact there is a wall between us. I turn to Videl who doesn't look sad anymore. "This place is loud." I say.

"Yeah it is." She replies. Soon Trunks and Goten came down. They run up to us eagerly.

"I thought you weren't staying?" asked Goten.

"Gohan here changed my mind." She replies. Goten and Trunks then grab her hands and drag her into the maze. _This is weird Goten and Trunks usually don't get along with others. More unusual is Videl isn't making Gold Fighter comments or being mean._

I then find a table where I sit down and watch Videl, Goten, and Trunks crawl through the tubes above and around me. After an hour or so Videl makes it out but Goten and Trunks are still in. Videl takes a seat with me. I go and buy us some drinks and hand Videl hers.

"Thanks." She says out of breathe.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Those two are so hyper and full of energy. They never stayed in one place." She says after one huge gulp of water.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Those two are a hand full." We then watch them for a while.

"So what are you doing here Gohan? I wouldn't have thought your mom let you out on a Sunday." She says.

"I'm actually in town with my parents. We are visiting Trunks family." I say over the kids.

"So that's why the Gold Fighter was actually around this weekend." she says with a wink. Then I thought about that is true I've never came during the weekend to fight crime. Videl is smarter then she lets on.

"Wow what a coincidence." I say. "What are the odds?"

"That odds aren't in your favor." She says as she undo's her pigtails and puts it up in one ponytail. "Come on Gohan just tell me what I already know." She says pleadingly.

"If you already know why do you need to tell me?"

"So are saying am right?"

"Are saying you don't think I'm the Gold Fighter?"

"No. I'm saying the opposite!"

"Then no you're wrong."

"You know I'm going to catch you right?"

I don't answer her seeing Trunks and Goten come running back. "Gohan we want to go get on that ride!" they say together. Videl and I turn around to see a ride where you seat four to a sphere like seating place that spins you around while it goes around and tilts.

"Okay have fun." I say.

"No! We want you and Videl to get on with us!" yells Goten.

"Come on guy's Videl is tired and I-" I stop seeing Videl get up.

"Come on Gohan have some fun once in a while." Goten and Trunks then grab my hand pulling me up my chair. I pay for us to get on. We get into a sphere like thing I sit across from Videl and Goten and Trunks across from each other.

After riding the ride about ten times. Goten and Trunks point to a fun house. Again I pay and we go in. We start off in a room where after about ten seconds starts turning upside down. The next one was a room where you had climb out of with rope that moved. Making it to the top we had to then make it through a big mirror room.

"I think I found the exit!" yelled Goten as he ran toward what he thought was the exit but instead was a mirror.

"Goten you dummy this is the exit!" says Trunks as he confidently walks straight into a mirror.

"Looks like he wasn't the only one wrong." I say laughing. I then turn around and look for Videl. I actually find a lot of them she has reflection in almost every mirror around me. "Videl?"

"I bet you can't even figure out which one is me book worm." She says tauntingly.

"Wanna bet?"

"Your secret?"

"Deal." I then walked toward a mirror I was definitely sure was Videl. I reach out to touch her but only felt glass.

"Too bad Gohan." She says. I turn around and bump into Videl. She was really close to me now. I started to get nervous which was weird I never get nervous.

"Your secret?"

I take in a deep breathe. "My secret is I really did ditch Angela yesterday to find you." I say. Videl then playfully hits.

"That is not the one I wanted!"

"You never said which one." I say avoiding one of hits.

"I found the exit!" yelled Goten. I then quickly run toward the exit Goten pointed to only to hit mirror and fall backwards. I hear Goten and Trunks laugh along with Videl. _She laughs cute. _

"Goten that wasn't the exit!" yelled Trunks.

"This is." says Videl. I expected to see her walk into a mirror but instead she walks out and disappears from the room.

"I don't know about you two but I'm following her." I say getting up following Videl. When I walk out I find myself in a dark room with flashing lights. I start walking around. _Is this another maze? _"Videl?"

I then get bumped into its Goten and Trunks. "Where is Videl?" asked Goten. I shrug my shoulders and search her ki. It says she is behind us. I turn around. "Videl?"

"Aw, man I wanted to scare you." She says. She has glasses on her face.

"Where's your glasses?" she asked.

"We didn't grab any."

"Well how do you suppose you'll get out without them?" She then picks up Goten and put him on my shoulder then Trunks. She then grabs my hand. "Come on I'll have to lead you guys out we are too far from the starting pointing."

After a few minutes she leads us out. She lets go of my hand. "That was fun!" yelled Goten. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was mom telling me it was late and I had to go back to Capsule Corp.

"That was mom Goten she says we have to get going." I say. I look at my watch it read eleven fifteen. "Well we have to get going Videl it's getting late."

"That's okay I should head home too. Bye Goten. Bye Trunks." She says as they jump her to hug her. The then let her go. "Bye Gohan." She says waving bye to me. She opens her jet copter capsule and flies away.

I then pick up Goten and Trunks and fly to Capsule Corp. We make it in fifteen minutes.

"Where have three been?" asked Bulma who was seating down at the table with my mother.

"We watched Gohan fight crime!" yelled Trunks.

"We then went to this super cool place that had a maze, and rides, and fun house!" yelled Goten.

"Well you guys sound like you had fun." says mom. "Now who is hungry?" she says. After a twenty minute meal I go up to bed then realize I don't have my school bag for tomorrow.

I go down stairs. "Mom, I have to go home I forgot my school bag." I say.

"But it is already twelve it's late." She says.

"I know but I really don't like getting up early I'll just go home and sleep there for the night."

"Okay then. Night Gohan."

"Night mom." I say then fly out. I get home its twelve thirty. I go up to my room and take off my shirt and pants and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like the last chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed your comments were much appreciated!

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/ / Again this mean change of character's POV, setting changed, or time has passed.

I was early in the morning and I wasn't late to class. I walk in and take my seat next to Erase. "So how did the bank robbery go Vi?" asked Erase.

"It went well the Gold Fighter showed up." She says looking at me. She was wearing a white tee that actually fit her and blue jeans. Her hair was in one ponytail.

"So it went well?" asked Erase.

"You know how it goes they steal, they call me, the Gold Fighter shows up, and then it's done, and the Gold Fighter then runs away." she says looking at me.

The teacher walks in. We quite down and lessons begin. Almost near the end two police officers walk in. I look over to Videl. She looks at them as if they were looking for her. I use my Saiyan hearing to hear to hear what they are talking about.

"Do you have a Gohan Son here?" asked an officer looking at a sheet of paper.

"What is this about?"

"Do you have a Gohan Son? Just answer the question." He repeats.

The teacher nods then waves over to me. "Gohan please come down here." I get up from my seat and walk down the steps. _Why are they looking for me? Did Videl call them? _

"Are you Gohan Son?" asked an officer.

"Yes sir, what is this about?" I asked.

"Gohan Son you are under arrest for the rape of Angela Simons."

"What?" I ask as he turns me around and grabs my hands and cuffs them together."Whoa hold on a second there has to be some mistake I didn't rape Angela!" I say.

"Not what I heard." Says the officer as he tries to push me of course I don't move. _Angela said I raped her? _ He pushes me again even harder I still don't move. "Look Son if you are going to refuse arrest I'm going to have to use excess force." The officer was a tall man with too much muscle like Sharpener. He was young probably just a recruit.

I was tempted to break the cuffs right there and beat the shit out of him. I had realized since the time I turned sixteen I was getting more aggressive like Vegeta said I would. I started to look at things as if they were challenges and that I had to prove myself.

"Are you listening to me?" he yelled I saw him pull out the tazer gun. _No way am I going to let him hit me with that piece of crap of a gun. _He then was going to press it against my side when I move out the way he touches the wall which fries the lights in the room it goes dark.

"Security breach! We have a runner!" he yells. He takes out his flash light and starts looking around. I walk over and sit on the teacher's desk.

I whistle to catch his attention. "Hey cop, I'm right here." I say from the desk.

"Trying to escape huh?" he says flashing the light against my face. "Good thing you chickened out I would have taken your ass down."

_Calm down Gohan. He is just a weak human who calls a teenage girl to do his job. Where is Videl anyway? _"Was that a threat?" I say mocking the officer.

"No, it's a warning." He says grabbing me again. "Now don't try anything."

"Please, I can take you anytime." I say low so the others don't hear me.

"Yeah that's why you tried to escape."

"Not my fault you can't aim I guess that is why you get Videl to do everything. You guys don't do anything right." I say.

"Don't test me boy." He says pushing the tazer against my side. "I won't miss this time." He then pushes me out the room. We make it outside the other cop was in the car now. The guy pushes me into the car. "You better hope you're smart as they say I want to see how you get out of this kid."

"Yeah," I say as I look out the window.

/-/-/-/

I ran out the class as quick as I could. _You're so stupid Videl! Why didn't you help him inside! _I ran down the hall way. _When I get my hands on Angela she is so dead. _

I make out the building only to see the police car driving away. I stand there watching it until the bell goes off and I hear Sharpener and Erase calling my name.

"Videl what's up?" asked Sharpener.

"I was too late they took Gohan already. Shit Angela is really going to do this again especially to Gohan!" I say going out in the front yard of the school.

"What are you going to do?" asked Erase.

"What do you think? I'm going to Angela's and I'm going to kick her ass." I say de-capsuling my jet copter.

"Whoa! Hold on second Videl!" yelled Sharpener standing between me and my copter. "You'll only make things worse. Angela is probably going to bring you in this one way or another because she thinks you and Gohan have something between y'all you're only going to add more gas to the fire if you go to Angela's. The best thing you can do is go to the station to find Gohan."

I take in a deep breath to calm myself down. "Okay, I'll go to the station instead."

"Okay then if you need us for anything call us okay?" says Erase as I get in the copter.

"Okay thanks I need to get going now." I say strapping myself in and taking off.

/-/-/-/

I was put in a tiny room. That jackass told them I was a risk in fleeing so they kept the cuffs on me. The guy from early walks in with a folder and takes a seat across from me. "So Gohan here is your chance to confess did you rape Angela?"

"No." I say. "Can call somebody?" I asked.

"Well I see you're eighteen so you do immediately get it like others would if you were underage. Now I have witness statements saying that you and Angela got in a public break up fight."

I laugh at that. Angela is really going all out on this. "What's funny? I need a good laugh." says the officer putting his hands together leaning in his chair.

"Angela and I didn't break up." I say.

"So you and Angela are still in a relationship?"

"No, we were never together. We had just gone out on a date."

"So she denied you?"

_What is with this guy? _"I never asked her to be my girlfriend or whatever. I didn't even ask her out on a date. She asked me out. Now since I cooperated with you can that call? " I asked. The guys looks pissed I think he can guess I'm making fun of him.

"You know that attitude is going to get you in trouble!" he yells.

"It already has. It looks like has." I say getting up from the chair. The guy quickly gets up as if he was preparing for an attack. I look at him as if his crazy and walk over to look out the window. "Jumpy aren't you."

"What are you doing now? Planning an escape?" he says walking over to me looking out the window. "You aren't getting out of kid. These are steel bars and we are three stories up you aren't going nowhere."

"That's what you think. I might not escape but I guarantee I won't stay in here." I say going back to my seat. The beeper on his side starts blinking and he looks at it. "Don't try anything." He says as he walks out.

After a few minutes the intercom in the rooms turns on. It is the cop. "You have another visitor. So behave your self don't do anything funny I'll go in and shoot." I nod as if I was listening. The door then opens its Videl.

"Please tell me you aren't here to interrogate me." I say slamming my head against the table. _The last thing I need is her to think I'm a rapist. I didn't do anything wrong. _She walks behind me and unlocks the cuffs. Then pick my head up and look at her.

"Gohan I'm here to help." She says placing the cuffs on the table. Then takes a seat across from me she then looks frustrated rubbing her hand on her for head the other tapping on the table with the keys.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked touching her hand. She stops taping it looks up at me. "You're the one in jail for being accused of rape and you're asking me if I'm okay?" she says almost shocked.

"Well I know I want be here long cause I didn't do. Though you seemed worried do you think I raped her?" I say my hearts start beating fast I don't know why. _I don't know what I would do if Videl thinks I did do it. _Videl looks confused for a second. "Videl do you think I raped her?" I say again moving my hand this time from hers.

She grabs my hand. "Of course I don't. I know you didn't Gohan. I believe you when you said you didn't rape her."

"It didn't look like it why did you hesitate?" I say pulling my hand from hers. I don't know why but it hurt that Videl didn't fully believe in me. If anything I wanted her confirmation more than anyone else. I wanted her to believe I didn't do it.

"Look Gohan remember when Erase said she accused that other guy of rape?" she says with concern. I nod. "Well that guy wasn't all that good I will be the first to admit it. The guy had broken up with Angela so she accused him of rape. It was true they did have sex but it wasn't rape. That guy wasn't capable of it. Everyone even the chief thought he was innocent but he was convicted guilty. Angela's mom is the best lawyer in Satan city."

/-/-/-/

I looked at Gohan's face he leaned back in his chair. He had just realized he might not every get out. That it didn't matter if he didn't do it or did do it his chances were slim of getting out of this. "So you're saying that it doesn't matter if I did it or not I'm going to jail?" he says quietly.

I didn't know how to answer him. Should I give him false hope? Angela's mom has never lost a case. "No, I'm just saying we can't mess up here we need to be careful if you stutter or hesitate Angela's mom will use that against you."

He nods then looks at me. "So do you think I raped her?" _Why was he so bent on what I think? If anything he should be worried he might get locked up. _"No Gohan. I know you didn't rape her." I say gripping his hand. "I promise you I'll try anything and everything to help you here." I say giving it a squeeze. It's weird but Gohan smiles and nods.

"Okay so what now?" he asked.

"Well do you a family lawyer? Or someone they go for when y'all need help?" I ask. He quickly nods. "Trunks family." He says. "Can I call them?"

"Yeah come on." I say then I realize I need to cuff Gohan if he is to leave the room because his suppose risk of escape. Gohan got up and walked to the door. "Gohan I need to cuff you before you leave."

It looked like he was about to argue but then he stuck his hands out together. "I rather let you cuff me then that other guy." I cuff his hands together. I walk him out the room and to the phone booth. He grabs the phone and dials a number. After a few seconds ups it picks.

"Hey Trunks, no I didn't ditch school again." he then looks at me smiling uneasy. "Trunks pass it to your mom." He doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Bulma hi, I was wondering if you can come down to Satan City police station." He pauses again. "For what? Well I've gotten into some trouble." He says stuttering. "I guess you can say it is serious. Don't tell my mom!" he says a bit scared. "Just, just, come by yourself okay?" again he waits. "Well I need a lawyer I'll tell you the rest when you get here. Okay. Okay bye."

He hangs up the phone. "So is she coming?" I ask.

"Yeah she is. She'll be here in thirty minutes with my mom." He says depressed. He sits down at one of the chairs in the hallway.

"Come on Gohan is it really that bad you're mom knows she was bound to find out." I say to him sitting next to him.

"It's just that she might not want me in the city anymore after this. I was getting to like it you know come here to school." He says then his stomach starts to growl. "Videl, it's time for lunch." He says innocently.

I laugh a bit. "Gohan you don't want the food here."

"Well I'm still hungry. Can get my lunch capsule it's with all my other stuff that cop took from me."

"Sure but you need to go back to the room." He nods and I drop him off in the room. I go over to the evidence room while passing by I see Angela and her mom talking to the officer who brought in Gohan.

"Videl come here I would like you to met the victim of that rapist." He says awfully cheerful waving to me. I see the way he flirts with Angela. _Something isn't right._ Angela sees me and frowns and rolls her eyes. "We've already met." She says.

"I rather not." I say walking into the evidence room. I go over and grab Gohan's lunch from his box. Then make it back to the interrogation room. He seems to be happy to see I'm back. I unlock his cuffs and hand him his capsule. "Thanks." He un-capsules his lunch on the table in seconds the table is covered with food. "Want some?"

"Nah I'm good." I say as I watch him eat. I then think back to Angela with Officer Daniel. Daniel was a new recruit just turned twenty about a week ago I think. Angela must have reeled him into something the way I saw Daniel treat Gohan at school. "Gohan Officer Daniel did he questioned you?"

"Who is that?" he says gulping down some chicken.

"Daniel is the officer who brought you here."

He groans as I mention. "Yeah he did what of it?"

"Well how did he act toward you?"

"Like an ass who thinks he can beat me up. I would like to see him try." says Gohan rather cocky. I was about to make a Gold Fighter comment but decided against since the situation is already bad for Gohan I don't need to annoy him now.

"Well Gohan I'm going to give you a heads up Angela is here and so is her mom." I remember how the Gold Fighter acted toward some criminal who accused him of using tricks. The guy still can't walk. "Gohan look I know you probably hate Angela right now but don't act hostile toward her okay? Keep calm don't get angry okay? Her mom will just say you aggressive and dangerous."

He has finished eating and nods. "So when are we going to start this whole process?"

"Well since Angela is here and so is her mom all we need is your lawyer." Then my communicator went off. "I gotta go Gohan." I say.

"Wait where are you going?" he says getting up from the table as if he was going to stop me. "I thought you were going to stay and help me during this?"

"I will don't worry." I say sitting him back down. Then I grab his hands and cuff them together in front of him. "But I can't be in here when you talk to Angela and her lawyer."

"Wait don't I need my lawyer?" he says.

"Yes, she is her now. I need to go Gohan. Remember stay calm." I say as my communicator goes off again.

I walk out and see Angela there with her mom and Bulma Briefs? She is in a grey suit and has long blue hair. She looks a bit mad though. "He is accused of Rape?" she says shocked. Officer Daniel informs her about what is happening. She then walks into the room where Gohan is ignoring Daniel and taking the file in his hand. I look from the window of the room Gohan is happy to see her.

/-/-/-/

"Bulma you're here!" I say.

"What did you get yourself into kiddo?" she says hugging me. Bulma was in one of her business suits.

"That girl you saw me with Saturday is crazy! She says I raped her! I didn't rape anybody!" I say loud and fast. "Where's my mom." I dare ask.

"She is down stairs waiting they wouldn't let her up they said you're eighteen and old enough not to need your mommy. Whoa you better hope Chi Chi never sees that girls or she is dead." She says sitting down taking off her jacket.

"She knows?" I asked.

"Oh yeah she does." She says opening the file looking through it.

"So how long until you can get me out of this?" I ask. I hope it was before mom went berserk and beating people up or before dinner.

"Well let's hope before Chi Chi kicks everyone's ass to get up here. Okay let's start Gohan what was your relationship status with this girl." She asked still looking through the file.

"Well she blackmailed me into a date. That was ruin because of that fire…" She looks at me and gets what I mean. "Then we went on another one Saturday which was no better. She started a public fight about how I like Videl."

"The crime fighter?" asked Bulma righting down some notes.

"That's the one."

"Give me the details of the dates."

"Our first 'date' was ruined by that fire I couldn't find Angela in all the chaos…Instead I found Videl and she found us together. The next day after you guys," I say pointing to her "Made me say it was just a date we got into an argument saying that I like Videl more than her and Videl showed up and it went all downhill from there."I say making tilting my thumb down.

"I see sorry about that." She says still writing things down. "Now tell me did you every kiss her, touched her, or screw her?"

"What no!" I say looking at Bulma crazy. "I did nothing with her!" slamming my hand on the table making a dent in the table.

"Gee Gohan calm down it's just a questioned. Okay well now let's get to the point of rape. She says she went to bed at nine forty five and woke up to a knife at her throat then 'you' supposedly tied her up and raped her and left. She says she passed out during the rape and when she freed herself from the bed it was two am."

"So what is going to be my defense?" I asked looking at her notes.

"Well a good thing is I can get statements from Goten and Trunks for the hours between nine forty five and eleven thirty. First I need to know where you were between those hours. So where did you go?"

"I uh…some fun building on 15th street." I say. Bulma then looks at me with that face saying I need more details. "I don't know what it is called."

Bulma then stopped writing. "Then how did you get there?"

"Videl took me there. She took us there after we found each other after a bank robbery."

"Okay then wait here I'll go get her." She says standing up leaving the room after a few minutes she comes in with Videl. "Videl did you take Gohan last night with Goten and Trunks?"

"The place is called Kids Palace."

"Now how long did you stick around until you left?"

"I stayed there until they left at eleven fifteen. I was there the whole time with Gohan." She says taking a seat next to Bulma.

"Videl do you mind being a witness to being with Gohan during the hour's nine forty five between eleven fifteen?"

"Sure." She answers.

"Okay Gohan the other good thing is at Capsule Corp I have footage of you being there until twelve when you left." She says writing something down.

"Where did you go at twelve?" asked Videl.

"I went home because I left my school bag there." I say.

"Okay we might have a problem there." says Bulma. "I have no evidence eliminating you between the hours of twelve and two."

"You can fix that right?" I asked. She doesn't answer and thinks things through. Then there was a knock on the door. Officer Daniel opens the door. "You have one hour to talk and get your story straight before the hearing starts." He then closes the door.

"Gohan I'm going back to CC to get the footage and go down stairs to talk to your mom."

"Are going to bring Goten and Trunks?" I ask. I really don't want Goten or Trunks here. I know I need witness but I don't want to them know what I'm being accused of rape.

"No I'm going to save the trouble of explaining what rape is to a seven and eight year old and have Videl testify you don't mind right?" she says to Videl putting on her coat.

"No not at all I'm glad to be of help." She says nodding.

"Well let's hope being who you are gives the judge a bit of sympathy for Gohan." She waves and leaves. As time goes by Videl reassures me everything is alright and I'm not going to be found guilty. After an hour Bulma comes back. We then get escorted to a big room with a conference table in the middle. On one side is Bulma, me, and, Videl. On the other side it Angela and her mom. In the middle is a male judge. The ass officer is in the right corner.

"Okay first we well have the statement from the victim Angela Simons." Say the judge motioning toward Angela.

Angela has red eyes and looks like she was crying. _I bet she I faking just to get sympathy. _She clears her throat. "Okay, well I went to bed at nine forty five, a-and I don't know exactly at what time I woke up but when I woke up," she was shacking and crying again.

"Miss Simons do you need a minute to calm yourself?" asked the judged seriously.

Angela shakes her head. "No, I'm okay sorry. Well when I woke up a knife was to my throat." She says placing a hand on her neck. _A knife? I don't even have one! This is totally bull. _"So when he had it against my throat h-he told me if I scream he would kill me." I look over to Videl she seemed to not want to hear this. _I hate she has to hear about me 'supposedly' raping Angela. _"So he then ties my hands to the post of my bed. Then he started to kiss me around my neck and body." She was shaking again.

"Then what did he do Angela?" asked her mother placing her hand on Angela's back for comfort.

"He then started to unbuckle his pants and took them off. He said he'll teach me a lesson for making a fool out him in public the other day. Then he took a condom out of his pants pocket."

"Let it stand the attacker had a condom that's why no sperm was found on her bed and on her." says her mother interrupting her daughter. _What? I don't even have condoms I'm still a fucking virgin! I would especially never lose it with Angela! _I turn to Videl who looks concentrated on Angela and so is Bulma. _What the hell? _"Continue honey." She nods.

"So he then pulled down my shorts and panties. And lift my shirt to kiss me a few more times and then he went inside me. He gripped my sides hard and was very rough with me." Her mom then slide a few photos toward us they were of Angela side it had bruises alright. _I didn't do this! Angela is setting me up! _I take in a deep breath and rub my head in frustrations. _Stay calm…Stay calm…Videl said to stay calm…_

"Then how long did it last?" asked the judge.

"I don't know thirty to twenty minutes. I don't know I end up passing out during it." She says. "I woke up right before two am and untied myself.

"Where were you Mrs. Simons? questioned the Judge toward her lawyer.

"I was out with my husband when we got home the cops were already there." She says pointing toward the officer in the corner.

"Now Mrs. Briefs your defense?" asked the judge.

"Yes well I have Miss Satan defending my client's whereabouts between the hours of nine forty five and eleven fifteen. They were at the Kids Palace on 15th street they were babysitting. Then for the time and eleven fifteen between twelve Son at Capsule Corp."

"Videl do you want to testify for Mr. Son?" asked the Judge to Videl.

She nods. "I was with Mr. Son between those hours before he left." she says. It was weird to hear Videl say Mr. Son it was too formal. I didn't like it.

"Do you believe Mr. Son is innocent?" asked the judge.

"Yes honor I do." She says t without the hesitation she had in the room.

He nods. Then the officer rolls in a TV. Bulma then shows a tape that shows me entering Capsule Corp at eleven sixteen and leaving at twelve o two. "So where did you go Son?" asked Angela's mom.

"I went home." I say.

"You sure you didn't go by our house to rape my daughter?" she asked.

"No. I went home."I say sternly.

"Can someone prove that?" she asked again.

"Yeah didn't hear me in tape saying going home?" I say with an attitude. Then I look a Videl who is scowling.I shut up for the remainder. The argument goes back and forth between Bulma and Angela's mom. About how no one knew I was during those hours that I could have gone. Then to how Angela is blind that could have been anybody 'raping her'. After an hour we get a break me, Bulma and Videl go in a separate room to rest.

"Damn it that women is a shark." says Bulma taking off her jacket grabbing some water then after drinking some. "And that daughter of hers Gohan couldn't you choose a girl with better acting skills girl deserves a damn award for them. She was getting me to believe for a second."

"Bulma! Really that is not want to hear now." I say sitting down on the couch. Videl is just standing in the doorway watching us. "Hey, Videl are you okay?" I asked.

She nods. "Uh…Gohan I'm not going to be here for the next hearing okay I'm have to do something now." She says leaving the room. Bulma nods and say goodbye and thank her for help. She then walks out. _Where is she going I she said she was going to stay until this whole thing was done! _

I follow her out until I find her talking to the officer who brought me in who sees me. "You need something boy?"

"Yeah I need to talk to Videl." I say.

"Gohan I told you I can't now go back inside." She says pointing to the room. I take step toward her and the cop comes between us.

"I wouldn't do that boy she said no I guess you just can't take no for an answer can you?" It took everything I had to not beat him up here. I turn around and go into the room and don't give Videl a second look. _Screw Videl I don't need her anyway._

/-/-/-/

Gohan look like he was ready to kill somebody after Daniel got between us. After he entered the room the door closed Daniel turn back around had on a cocky grin. "Kid thinks he can mess with me."

_You have no idea what he can do to you. _"I know I'm so regretting that I ever testified for him. So Daniel you were the cop who answered the call of the rape?"

"Yeah I was in was in the neighborhood."

I nod and walk over to my desk in my own little office. He comes closely following behind._ Come on you pig. _As he walks in I ask him to close the door. "So you believe that boy raped her?"

"Yeah, totally do you hear back there? That girl's mom so totally has this thing won. Besides come on that break up between what else do you need?"

"Yeah I notice you kept your eyes on that girl. I never saw them move from her."

"Jealous?" he says. "She is pretty hot now that you mention it."

"Really you think I'm jealous? Please Angela's is so picky you couldn't get her anyway." I say.

"Well I think your jealous and guess what I am Angela's type I already screwed her." He says cocky.

_Yes, I knew something was going on between them! Okay now just to reel him in. _There was a knock on the door another officer pokes his head in.

"Daniel they need you in the court room." He says it then leaves Daniel started to leave. _Oh, no you don't. _I grab his hat he turns back around. "Come on Videl give me my hat."

"If you want it come get me like you did Angela." I say taking a few steps back. "You know I can use some company since I won't be in the room this round. Maybe you can get someone to fill in for you?"

He is practically drooling_. _He leans into his shoulder and presses a button on his walkie. "James fill in for me in court room 9 thanks." He says as he releases the button. "There you go it's done."

"Now tell me you actual had sex with Angela? She always seemed to be the rough type you don't look like the kind." I say taking a seat on top of my desk. "You look like big softie."

"Well Angela I will admit is a freak. But if you give me a chance to show what I can do I bet I can satisfy any needs of yours." He says grabbing my waist.

"Really? Because if anything I think Gohan can." I say gripping his hands that started to roam. _This better be worth it._ "Yeah, you see I'm a tough girl I need a tough guy. By the looks of those bruises Angela got from Gohan I think Gohan is the perfect candidate don't you think? I might go visit him jail sometime."

"Well I will admit you are tough but you need a real man not some boy."

"Well Gohan isn't a boy if he can rape somebody and hurt them the way he did he is criminal but man all the same. You see Gohan isn't afraid of danger he took his chances of getting caught just to get laid that's pretty daring and hot."

"Well you know those bruises you think Gohan gave Angela are so hot you might as well I know I gave her those. Gohan is probably some school boy virgin that will never in this life time ever satisfy a pretty girl like you." he says now kissing my neck.

_Ewe, this is so gross. _"But I thought you said you believe Gohan raped her?"

"Please like I said school boy virgin. You know all those things Angela said about Gohan raping I did them. I did everything to her tie her to the bed put a knife against her throat."

"Really? So you are her suppose rapist?"

"Yup, a cop, criminal, and man all the same." He says.

Then the chief comes out the closet in my room. "Not a cop just a criminal and foolishly man." he says pulling him off me cuffing him taking his badge and gun.

"What?" then he realizes he was set up. "You stupid little bitch!" he yells as the chief arrested him and hand him over to some other cop. He then hands me a handkerchief to wipe his saliva off of me. "That boy must be real important to you to go to these lengths to help him." says the chief.

I feel the blood rush to my face. Then I look at the mirror in my room. _Why am I blushing? Over Gohan? _The chief hands me the recording from under my desk. "Here you go. Go help your friends." He says winking.

"Yes sir." I say walking out of the room. I had to wait for the hearing to finish I couldn't just barge in. When the doors open Bulma and Gohan walk out looking confused. Angela and her mom look happy. I followed Gohan and Bulma to their room when Gohan turns around to face me. "What do you want?" asked Gohan rather mean. Which is weird Gohan has never been mean to me. He only teased and annoyed me.

"I have something that can help you." I say cheerfully showing him the tape.

He looks disgusted by me. "I don't need to your help. Besides there isn't anything you can say that will help I seems I'm off to jail." He says as he turned around and closes the door to room locking it. _That idiot! He doesn't know what I had just gone through for him just to deny my help! There is no way I'm going to let Angela take Gohan to jail! _I waited outside their room until it was eight and the final hearing was about to start. Bulma walks out the room and smiles at me I return the gesture and Gohan ignores me completely. I followed behind Gohan who was the last one to enter the room and he closes it in front of my face. _Why is he so mad? What the hell did I do? Gohan is going to receive my help if he wants it or not!_

I open the door and slam it shut. I look at Gohan who has turned around we lock eyes for only a second.

"Miss Satan what are you doing her I was notified you weren't going to be attending us anymore." says the judge.

"I won't but at least listen to this." I say slamming the tape player down pressing play. _If Gohan doesn't want me here I won't be. _I leave the room with the tape player playing. "Good night I'm going home." I say lastly before the door shuts.

/-/-/-/

I felt Videl's ki behind me as we walked out of the room. _I don't really have time to deal with Videl. _So before she could enter the room I closed the door before she can enter.

We were about to start when she open the door. Her ki spiked. She then slams it shut behind her. _What is she doing here? _

"Miss Satan what are you doing her I was notified you weren't going to be attending us anymore." says the judge.

"I won't but at least listen to this." she says slamming the tape player down pressing play. _What is that for? _ She leaves the room with saying "Good night I'm going home." then tape player is playing her voice.

"**Really you think I'm jealous? Please Angela's is so picky you couldn't get her anyway." **It was Videl's voice alright. _Who is she talking?_

"**Well I think your jealous and guess what I am Angela's type I already screwed her." **says a male voice. Then I realize it is the dumbass cop. I look up he isn't here. Come to think of it he wasn't here last time either. _So they were together? _The thought makes me feel angry.

"**Daniel they need you in the court room**." says another voice. **"Come on Videl give me my hat." **It's the cop again.

"**If you want it come get me like you did Angela." **It was Videl's voice again. Then they are footsteps.** "You know I can use some company since I won't be in the room this round. Maybe you can get someone to fill in for you?" **_So they were together. So she didn't want to talk to me to talk to this guy?_

"**James fill in for me in court room 9 thanks." **says the cop probably into a walkie talkie. **"There you go it's done."**

"**Now tell me you actual had sex with Angela? She always seemed to be the rough type you don't look like the kind." **I cover my ears a bit. I don't think I want to hear Videl flirting with that guy I hate so much. ** "You look like big softie."**

"**Well Angela I will admit is a freak. But if you give me a chance to show what I can do I bet I can satisfy any needs of yours." **That did it. I wanted to find that guy and beat the shit out of him. I look over to Bulma who was patting my back now while I covered my ears. _Why is Videl talking to him like that? How is this helping? If anything I feel worse._

"Objection what does this have to do with anything?" asked Angela's mom.

"Sustained." says the judge as he continues to listen to the tape that is still playing.

"**Really? Because if anything I think Gohan can." **_Did Videl just say I can satisfy her needs? _I look at the tape. _Where is this going? _**"Yeah, you see I'm a tough girl I need a tough guy. By the looks of those bruises Angela got from Gohan I think Gohan is the perfect candidate don't you think? I might go visit him jail sometime." **_Did Videl just say she needs me? That she will visit me in jail so I can have sex with her? _I look up and see everyone is puzzled I think everyone is confused.

"**Well I will admit you are tough but you need a real man not some boy." **_I'll show that cop who's man. Since I'm already going to jail I might as well kick ass before I go._

"**Well Gohan isn't a boy if he can rape somebody and hurt them the way he did he is criminal but man all the same. You see Gohan isn't afraid of danger he took his chances of getting caught just to get laid that's pretty daring and hot." **_What the hell! Did Videl just say I raped Angela! _

"**Well you know those bruises you think Gohan gave Angela are so hot you might as well I know I gave her those. Gohan is probably some school boy virgin that will never in this life time ever satisfy a pretty girl like you." **_Please if I had the chance I can satisfy Videl more than anyone ever could. _There is kissing noises now. _Videl kissed him? _I felt as if I was just hit Vegeta in the stomach. The noise continued. I was about to blow that tape player up and go hunt that officer down and kill him instead I slammed my head down on the table.

"**But I thought you said you believe Gohan raped her?"**

"**Please like I said school boy virgin. You know all those things Angela said about Gohan raping I did them. I did everything to her tie her to the bed put a knife against her throat."**

"Objection!" yelled Angela's mom.

"Sustained." replied the judge. I picked up my head from the table.

"**Really? So you are her suppose rapist?"**

"**Yup, a cop, criminal, and man all the same." He says. **

Then some door opened.** "Not a cop just a criminal and foolishly man." **It was the chief! The judge stopped the tape there. That idiot gave himself up! "That's it right there Officer Daniel just gave himself up." says Bulma.

I look at the judge. He thinks about for second. "Gohan Son I find you not guilty case dismissed." He bangs his gavel. I turn to Bulma and give her hug lifting her off the ground. I don't even give Angela a second look and exit the room. I make it down stairs where I see my mom.

"Gohan, my baby boy, I warned you about those city girls!" she says teary eyed trying to sound mean but I know she is happy. I pick her up a swing her around. "I know you did mom." I say.

"Bulma thank you for helping Gohan." She says toward Bulma.

Bulma then raises one hand as the other was holding her suitcase. "I really didn't do anything Chi Chi it was Gohan's friend who did."

"Well, where are they? I need to thank them for helping my precious baby." She says placing a hand on my cheek.

"Well they seemed to be a bit upset with Gohan before they left after helping." I then feel that hand hit my cheek hit me on the back of the head. "How are you going to get them mad after helping you!" yelled.

"Sorry! I'll go apologize right now!" I say running out of the police station. When I turn the corner I take off into the sky. _Well I guess there was a point through all that…I was really starting to think Videl was doing that to hurt me. Wait! Why do I care? I don't care if she kisses others guys she isn't my girlfriend or anything. _Then it hits me I don't know where Videl lives.

/-/-/-/

I had just gotten home about and thirty minutes ago. I was drying my hair I had just taken a shower to wipe away any traces of Officer Daniel of me. I changed into my sleepwear. I had on booty shorts and a light blue tank top on. I was looking in the mirror as I was drying my hair. _Stupid Gohan just wouldn't let me help. I wonder if he even was set free. Why do I care? _

Then I hear something outside my balcony. I grab my knife and open the balcony door fast and throw it at whatever crook was dumb enough to rob us especially through my window. When the lights turn on the balcony I find Gohan leaning against the railing holding my knife. "I don't know what I'm more worried about you having a knife or you thinking someone is coming in to your room."

She doesn't say anything but snatch her knife away from and walk back to her door. "You're not at less a bit curious of how I got up here?" I ask before she made it inside.

"You flew up I know already." She closes the door and doesn't even turn around. The lights then shut off. _Is she really that mad? _"Videl?" I got no answer.

"I'm the Gold Fighter." I wait a few seconds and the doors open but lights stay off. The balcony lights let me see Videl though standing there with a smirk. "Now was that so hard to say?" she asked walking toward me.

"To say anything to you is hard." I say. She takes a sit beside me on the rail.

"What made you want to change your mind about telling me?" This was weird. Her voice wasn't demanding or intimidating but soft and innocent.

"Maybe because you're the reason I'm not in jail. You actually kissed and felt up on the dumbass cop to help me." I say. Then she stops me and places a hand on my chest.

"Okay for one I know I am you don't have to tell me. Second I didn't feel up on nobody or kiss anybody." Then she moves her hand from my chest.

"But there were noise on the tape." I say.

"Yeah that was him feeling up on me and kissing me on my neck ugh….When I got home I showered to take his smell off of me." I take a second to smell the air and she was right no trace of him on her. For reason I'm happy about that. "So you flew up here." I nod. "What I would do to fly you do."

"You could probably learn. There are humans who know how to fly." Videl looked at me confused then I just realized what I said. "Ignore what I just said except the part about might to be able to learn to flight." I say.

She waves it off. "I'll find out sooner or later anyway. So you said I could learn to fly?"

"Yeah I bet you could. I could teach you if you want."

"Okay we can start tomorrow." She says sleepy. "Now go home I'm tired it's like one a.m." Says going inside. I feel happy though and energetic I don't think I can sleep.

"Okay goodnight Videl."

"Goodnight Gohan." I wait for her to go inside and fly off to Capsule Corp.


	4. Chapter 4

First I want to thank you for the much supported reviews for my last chapter! I don't know if it was all that good but thanks for the encouragement. So this is chapter 4 I hope you like it! Also I may not update until late next week I'm in high school and have midterms this week and next.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/

I hurried up and got dressed. I decided to wear a green t-shirt and black shorts today. I ran down stairs mom and Bulma were talking. "Here you go Gohan." Bulma tossed me my lunch capsule and a sensu bean. "No breakfast?" I say.

"You aren't going to be hungry anyway when you eat the sensu bean." She says. I ate it and all my cuts and bruises went away I was training up until four this morning with dad and Vegeta.

"Gohan are you sure you want to go to school?" asked my mom coming up to me.

"Yeah mom besides I don't want to fall behind on my studies." I say taking off from the back yard of capsule corp. I land on the school roof building and I exit down the stairs to my class. _Yes I'm not late. _I walk into the class and everyone is there.

"There's our nerd!" says Sharpener from the top rows. I wave at him and go up to my seat. "So how does it feel to be a free man?"

"I was never locked up Sharpener." I say arriving up the stairs. "I didn't do anything."

"So we heard. You know what else we heard?" says Erase.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Angela moved away."

"Really this is the first I hear of It." says Videl speaking up for the first time. The teacher walks in and the day goes on as normal. Then lunched arrived we sat on the grass out in the court yard and talked.

"So how come you were let go? I mean Angela's mom has never lost a case she is like the best lawyer in Satan City." says Erase.

"Well Videl did some undercover work and well it worked." I say looking at her. "Ask her how she did it. If it wasn't for her I would probably be in jail."

"So how you do it Vi?"

"Easy I knew Angela was lying but she had proof she had sex I just had to figure out with whom."

"Who was it?" asked Erase so totally into this gossip.

"It was the very same officer that came to class that morning. He screwed Angela over both ways. I got him to admit it was him who gave Angela those bruises and trauma she had." said Videl.

"How did you get him to do that?" asked Sharpener.

"I made him think I no longer wanted to help Gohan. I made him think I actually liked him. Then boom he told Me." she says simply.

"But what made you think it was him?" asked Sharpener.

"I dunno instinct I guess and that his eyes were glued to Angela's chest the whole time during the sessions I can say this if anything he probably did rape her in his mind." We start laughing at the comment. On my way inside to class I tell Videl to meet me on the roof of the school as soon as school I over.

As soon as the bell rings I leave for the locker rooms and change and go to the roofs I wait about fifteen minutes then I hear the door open. _Wow I guess Videl is like any normal girl and takes for every to change. _I wait until I can fully see her and pick her up and fly. As I expected she starts to hit me. "You know you can't hurt me right?"

At the sound of my voice she stops struggling. Then I think she realizes we are flying because she looks down and grips onto me harder. "Don't worry I won't drop you."

"Where are we going?"

"A place where I think you'll be really able to concentrate on flying." After ten twenty minutes we land at my house. "Welcome to my home."

She didn't say anything she walked toward my house and then looked around. "You leave here huh. It's so quiet and peaceful here I see why you like it."

"Well like I told you before the only reason I hide my identity is because I like my quiet place and so does my family. So I'm going inside to put up my bag your welcome to come in." I walk in and head up the stairs I can hear Videl walk in. Coming back down stairs she is looking at the picture of me and dad in super form.

"Hey Gohan can I get my hair to turn gold too?"

"Sorry Videl no you can't it's impossible for you."

"How come?"

"Okay remember last night when I made that comment about humans?" she nods slowly moving toward another picture frame where all of us me, dad, Goten, Trunks, and even Vegeta are in super form in a picture together. It was taken at our last reunion I was seventeen. I quickly grab it so she can figure out who else is can go Super Saiyan.

She looks at me odd as I hide the picture behind my back. "So you can because you're not human?" she says as I head up stairs and throw the picture in my room.

"Videl I would tell you but I can't because it won't only affect me if I tell you so stop questioning okay?"

"Then answer me at least this are you wearing a suit that lets you blend with us 'humans'?" she asked. I was about to laugh then I realized she was serious. _I swear these people really expect all aliens to be green like cell._ "Videl I'm not wearing some suit. This," I say waving my hand around my face and body. "Is all me. I was born this way I'm not born no way different from you." _Except I use to have a tail. _

"Geez I was just curious." She says walking out the house. I follow behind her and close the door.

"Give me a second I need to change." I say pushing the button on my watch. I see her scowling at me. "What I said I needed a second didn't or did I take two?"

"Aren't you going to go blonde?"

"Nah it waste too much energy. So sit down." I say placing my hand on the ground as I too take a seat. She sits down grumpy. "Now first I need to teach you how to bring out your ki."

"Okay what's that?"

"It's this." I say shooting a ki ball into a nearby bolder. The bolder blows up.

"Okay that's what those trick things are called."

I grit my teeth. _Stupid Hercule makes everyone think they are tricks. _"No it's not a trick."

"I know it isn't a trick Gohan I mean that's what I know how to call it. What you define ki as that thing you shoot out of your hand we call a trick even though we know it's not." She says. "I just never saw one. Well expect those on TV."

"Well you are going to learn how to control that." I say nodding toward the bolder. She does a double take on the boulder. "It's easier than it looks."I say before she can argue with me.

"For an alien book worm yeah. For a normal earthling girl no." she says. _It's shocking how she doesn't find this weird or creepy or report me to her dad or the army for being an alien. _

"Videl you maybe an earthling and female but you are anything but normal." I say. _You can kick people's ass that are triple your sides and avoid gun shots and even if you do get hit keep on fighting. _I was smiling but I can see wasn't convinced. "Look I wouldn't try to teach you if you couldn't do it. So come on. Just relax don't think of anything. Mediate for a good while." I say.

We sit there for about twenty minutes and I started to get sleepy. _I_ _might as well take a nap while she meditates. _I woke up with a punch to the face. I open my eyes and see Videl standing over me. "What the hell was that for?" I say angrily.

"Oh, shut up you act as if I can hurt you or was the Gold Fighter actually hurt by me?" she says walking toward the picnic table in front of the house.

"Yeah right you can't hurt me." I say. I know I was going a bit over bored with the whole thing but my Saiyan pride wasn't going to let Videl mock me.

"Then what are you getting so upset about?" she also says back angrily.

"I just don't appreciate waking up with a punch to the face. I mean come on really punch that's all you can think of to wake me?" I say going over to the picnic table. That's when I notice Videl has changes clothes. She wasn't wearing her blue t-shirt and black jeans but a black tank top and white shorts. She still had her boots on though. I started to stare at her. _Stop Gohan! Just stop._

"Sorry but you are hard to wake up." She says. "Next time I'll kiss you how about that? Does that sound better?"

"Much better actually." She snorts as I take a seat at the table. I look around and see the sun was still in the sky but it would be going down in an hour or so. My watch read 5:09. "Just forget it. Come on since you've meditate you should be calm now."

She just glares at me. Then I realize she isn't calm but pissed. "Look did you calm down were you calmed down before you realized I was asleep?"

"Yeah I was. Then you had to ruin it."

"Okay the first thing you need to do is be completely calm then listen to the center of your body then until you start to feel a pull and bring it out. You see?" I say forming a small energy ball in my hands. She seems so mesmerized by it and looks closely at my hands. "Now you try."

"That sounds like bull but okay." She mimics my motions but she is all tensed up.

"Videl you need to calm down you'll never be able to do it like that." I say. We try for an hour or so then Videl I'm not sure but I think she starts crying. _Why is she crying?_ "Videl hey are you hungry? How about we take a break?" She nods and sits up.

We go into the kitchen. The sun started to go down a bit. She sits down feeling better on the counter. I take out some leftovers we start eating.

"It's getting pretty late you aren't going to heading back now?" I say. "Daddy is probably looking for his sweet pea." I say a bit mockingly knowing how Hercule is toward Videl.

"Shut up mama's boy." She says.

"Daddy's little girl and he says it on TV!" I say smiling. I remember seeing those videos were Videl is in the back ground and he says his little girl is the defender of Satan City.

"At least I can choose my own clothes!" she snaps back.

That was an actual set back there which was true today was the only day I ever choose my clothing since I started school and that was because we stayed at Capsule Corp. "So, at least I'm allowed to date whomever I want." I say remembering that no one was allowed to date Videl unless they beat her father in a fight.

"And that has worked out so well for you." she retorts back.

If there is anything Saiyan about Videl it is her attitude. She always has a comeback for everything. "Okay you got me on that one." I say going to the fridge for some soda's I give Videl on as I take a seat.

After that it was night and the clock read 8:02. "Don't you need to call your mom? She isn't here she's probably worried about her baby boy it is a school night."

"Well she is at West City besides she knows I'm home. I told her I didn't feel like being in the city and how do you know she doesn't let me out late on school nights?" I say sarcastically. She gets up and grabs our plates and goes over to the sink and turns the faucet and starts washing. "Hold on a second you do dishes?"

"I wasn't always rich." She says washing them. "I did at some point have to clean my own room and other stuff."

"Well I guess I never thought about."

"Well you did now." Few minutes go by and we don't say anything. I then think about how we are. In a home just Videl and I we ate and now Videl is cleaning up after me and herself. Something inside me fell like this right then I go back to thinking this is just weird. "There that's done and it's nine forty. Should we practice more?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Are you? You sure you aren't sleepy?" she says mockingly walking toward the door. "Maybe you need a nap." I take it as sort of a challenge.

Scoffing at her attempt to mock me I get up from my chair and walked toward the door following her out the door. After about forty minutes or so Videl has fully calm down again I can sense her ki at a balanced level. "Okay Videl I feel you've calmed down now concentrate bring out that energy focus on your hands.

After a few seconds of my instruction a slight glow starts to illuminate in between her palms. Then a small yet visible energy ball formed. In the dark night the small energy ball really lit up things. "Videl you did it." I say quietly.

She opened her eyes which looked stunning with the light reflecting them. She didn't say anything and just stared at the ball of energy. She then looks up at me smiling. I was a bit mesmerized by her eyes to notice she started talking.

"Gohan I did it!" she says. I nod in approval and as just as it came it left burning it's self out. It went dark yet I could feel Videl staring at me and hear her breathing. Then I hear a thump. I light my own energy and see she is lying on her back.

"Tired much?"

"Greatly that took a lot out me." she says.

"Well you'll get used to it."

"So what's next?"

"Well next is trying to get you to control it and bring it out underneath you and boom you're flying." I say clapping my hands together shutting of the only light we had. "But that's for another day obviously you're tired so I think we should call it a day."

"Agreed," She says. "So tomorrow we start again?"

"Sure."

"What time is it?"

I look at me watch it reads 11:20 pm. "It's forty minutes till midnight."

"Shit!" she says scrambling to her feet. "I need to get home. My dad should be getting back from his trip and be arriving around eleven forty."

I laugh a bit as I watch her rush to the picnic table to grab her things. "What is daddy going to be mad if his little girl isn't home?" I can't see it but I bet she is scowling at me.

"Shut up, are you going to fly me or-" I don't let her finish and with lighting quick speed run over to her lift her up bridal style and fly off to Satan Mansion.

"You need to stop doing that." She says as she finally gets over the fact we are flying again.

"What? Flying you places? If that's the case I can drop you off right here and let you fly the rest which to me is about an hour and half still."

"You know what I mean. You just picking me up flying at a high speed I'm not used this stuff like you. Especially during those robberies you go through walls and glass."

"Do you get cut?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing as long as you aren't hurt I will continue to just pick you up and fly if that means saving your life and pissing you off is just bonus." I say. After that we stay pretty silent. Until we reach Satan Mansion. I slowly descend as I land on her balcony. She opens the door to the balcony and turns on the lights and throws her bag on the bed. "Well I guess-"

"Videl daddy is home!" said an all too familiar voice. The door knob was turning I can see the panic in Videl's face and disappear. Well not really I'm just hovering over the balcony door.

"Videl?"

"Hi daddy!" she says.

"Videl you're home! The maids weren't sure you were in."

"Well yeah I'm here so how was your trip?"

"Great! Guess what?" he says excited.

"Uh huh?"

"They investors are giving me a vacation!"

/-/-/-/

_Vacation? Where we're you going before? _"Vacation? I don't understand daddy." I say moving away from the balcony sitting on my bed. He soon follows and takes a seat.

"Well it means for the rest of the week no business trips, no conferences, no speeches just you and me!"

_Great the only time you have spare time I'm busy. You really have bad timing._ "Really that's great dad." I say trying to sound excited but I seem to have failed since he notices.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I thought you would have liked to spend this time together you know doing things we haven't done in a while."

"I did. I mean I do it's just that I have this really big exam coming up and I won't be all the time you see I will be over at Erases studying."

"Oh, well maybe next time."

"Yeah definitely so instead talk with old friends. You know catch up with some other people just use your free time wisely."

"Okay well it's almost midnight I'll let you go to bed." He says getting up going to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy." I say closing the door then locking it. _Shit that was close. _I get up and mover over to the balcony. "Gohan?" No answer. _I guess he left. _I turn around and there he was.

"So I guess we are going to cancel lessons so you can go over to Erase's house to study for a test I didn't even know we had."

I jumped. He laughed. I scowled. "Shut up you know damn well that was a lie I mean come on are you really that dense?"

I laugh even joking around she gets mad it's kinda cute. "Maybe I am. Then again you can't figure me out so maybe you are the dense one."

"Shut up and leave see you tomorrow after school." I say pushing him.

"Alright met me on the roof again?"

"Sure night." I say turning around going inside turning off the lights.

"Goodnight!" I hear him call out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 here we go. Whoa those exams were tiring! Passed them all! I got all A's in one I got the highest grade in the class! Now back to the story! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/

We were in gym class running laps. I was currently running by Sharpener. "So are you?"

"Come on Sharpener you said so yourself I'm the nerd of Orange Star High." I say. I look over and see Videl and Erase stretching on the grass.

"Come on you can lie to Videl and the others but I've seen you change in the locker room no homo. You are one rip nerd and you always leave when Videl does when she is needed to kick some ass."

"Sharpener I live out in the wilderness what do expect if I was weak I would probably have died by now. But come on really do I have blond hair or blue eyes?" I say waving my hand in my face.

"No but-"

"That's all the defense I need to prove I'm not the Gold Fighter." I then see Videl talking into her communicator and runs off to un-capsules her Jet-Copter. "I need to take a leak." I say it before Sharpener notices Videl has left. We stop in front of the coach. "Coach, may I go to the rest room?"

"Tell you what if you give me a mile run in less than seven minutes you may go."

"Okay." I then sprint fast but still at a normal human speed and finish the laps. I notice some of my class mates mostly the runner ones look in shock how I out ran them all. I run up to the coach who was timing. "Did I make it?" I say pretending to be out of breath.

"Y-you finished in five minutes." I take that as a yes and I ran off to the locker room. I check to see if anyone is in push the button on my watch and turn Super Saiyan and fly off to the crime scene following Videl's ki. Flying following Videl's ki I notice she started to move away from current position. _What the hell? _

I follow her ki onto the highway. I feel her in a big eighteen wheeler. I fly toward the doors and open them in the rig Videl is fighting some guy around her there are a few more knocked out. Videl has got the guy in head lock with her feet and does a flip standing on her hands making the criminal smack into the steel floor. "About time you got here."

"What did you need help?" I say.

"No but I was thinking you rather stop this thing unless you want me to do some dare devil crap and climb on top of this thing just to get to the front." She started to climb onto the hanging door trying to climb onto the roof of the rig.

"Alright just get in the stupid truck." I say as I wait for her to get in the rig. When she does I fly toward the front of the truck and fly in front of it and place a hand on the grill stopping it is starts to decrease in speed. The guy driving then starts shooting at me. Upon stopping the truck I pull the guy out the truck and chop his neck.

Videl comes out the back. "So what they steal?" I ask.

"Gold Blocks."

"Ah…" I say hearing the approaching cop cars.

"Shouldn't you get back to school?"

"Not really the only reason I hurried back was because of your crazy self would want to race me there trying to prove I was Gohan."

"Well then Gold Fighter this will be the first time you will actually stay to help me report these incidents are you ready for all the questions and cameras?" I look over and see cops and camera crews running toward us.

"You know what? I think I'll head back this is more your thing it's in your blood anyway." I say flying away.

I land near the locker room. The class is still out in the field. I transform back into Gohan. I walk back out into the field in my normal gym clothes and go over to Erase and Sharpener who are talking on the benches. "Hey guy's what's up?"

"Where you go?" asked Erase.

"He needed to go take leak." answered Sharpener.

"Yup."

"I heard you out ran everyone today on the track Gohan." says Erase.

"Yup, I had to go to the bathroom really bad." I say putting my hands behind my head. "You know when you have to go you have to go."

"Sure whatever brains." Says Sharpener as the final school bell rings. I go to the locker room and change back into my normal clothes jeans and a black t-shirt and sneakers. I head up to the roof and Videl is there already.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to go back to class you may be able to ditch class but I can't." I say.

"Well at least I have the guts to actually ditch unlike you." She says.

"Whatever I can too ditch school."

"Ditch with me then tomorrow."

"Fine." I say. "I know all this stuff anyway." I go up and pick her up and fly away. She still grips onto me hard. "How are you going to fly if you are scared to fly?"

"I'm not scared of anything. It's just I don't trust you if I learn I won't be because I'm fully reliable on myself." she says sure of herself.

"You don't trust me?" I say shocked. After telling her I was the Gold Fighter giving up my secret. Basically telling her I'm not human. Showing her where I live. I will be defending her when she goes out and battles it out with criminals saving her at times when she needs it. And she doesn't trust me? "Why?" I say looking down straight into her eyes.

She doesn't answer right away. She stares back directly at me. "Because. . . I know you are still hiding something." I'm taken back by her answer. She's right though I am.

"Like what?" I was actually curious.

"I don't you tell me Gohan because I feel like your hide stuff to protect people. Your secret being the Gold Fighter wasn't the only one I was trying to figure out." She says.

We don't talk for the rest of the flight. Touching down in front of my house I let go of her. Videl was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black shorts and her hair was in one pony tail. "So what should we do first Mr. Son?"There she goes with that again Mr. Son. I don't like it. "What you don't like the name Mr. Son?" she says catching my uneasiness.

"No, I don't. I sometimes forget I have a last name besides it make me feel old." I say scrunching up my nose going inside tossing my bag in and then closing the door.

"Whatever so what do we do first?" she says.

"Well let's try to get you to bring your ki out again. I want to see how fast you bring it out since you didn't once already it should be easier." I say pushing the button on my watch changing into my gi. I then sit down on the ground and pat the floor in front of me.

She plops down on the ground in front of me. She puts her hands out in front of her as she takes deep breathes in and closes her eyes. Within a minute a ki ball forms in her hand but this time it's brighter and slightly bigger like golf ball size instead of the marble size it was yesterday. She opens her eyes and smiles at the ki ball she forms. "How was that?"

"Perfect a lot faster than yesterday." She smile and then closes her hands in a fist motion and the ki ball shoots toward face. The ki ball hits my right between the eyes.

"Oh shit, Gohan?" she says with concern leaning forward trying to look into my face which was covered my some smoke.

"Don't worry you didn't hurt me but I do need to teach how to control you ki you might actually really hurt someone doing what you just did." I say smiling. _She was worried she hurt._

"I wasn't worried that I hurt you besides like you said I can't remember?" she says crossing her arms.

"Your right you can't so don't worry but like I said you can hurt people if not careful power is hard to control at times." I say. And don't I know it. "But what is kinda shocking is how it got that big it wasn't that big yesterday."

"I practice earlier this morning. I was kinda tired through first period." She says.

"Well now let's get you into control."

/-/-/-/

"Gohan it isn't working." She says pouting. We've been at it for about three hours now. I look at my watch. It read 6:10 p.m.

"Okay well how about another break? Just so you calmed down you seem tense." I say walking into my home.

"I'm not tense." She says rather aggressively. I can hear her following behind me in the kitchen. She takes a chair at the kitchen table. I go to the fridge and grab the emergence capsule of food mom left in case we were really hungry. I de-capsulize it on the table.

"You have food capsules by the fridge?" asked Videl. I start laughing.

"No my mom cooked it in case one day we were really hungry we could just open one up." I say. We start eating the food on the table.

"You mom can really cook Gohan this is delicious." She says eating my mom's food.

"Well my mom has had lots of practice." I say. After talking a bit we finish and I pack everything back in the capsule there really isn't no mess to clean. "So shall we try again?" I ask. I look at my watch it's about to be seven.

"Yeah let's." she says as she walks toward then stops and looks into our living room. Our living room is next to our kitchen she walks in. "You know your living room looks like our old one before we are rich." She says touching the couch. "Your parents aren't home are they?"

"No, they decided to stay at west city for the rest of the week." I say as I watch her roam our living room. She stares at some more pictures but there old ones.

"Why do y'all live out her anyway Gohan? she says catching me off guard.

I didn't really know how to answer her. We live out maybe because my dad was found out here since his space pod crashed here and was raised out here. He had built a house for us out here. We weren't very human like so we couldn't really live in the city. "My dad was raised out here. When he met my mom he built her house out here original so we lived out here." I say pointing to picture of us when I was four. _Thank goodness you can't see my tail. _

"So your dad had built your mom a house out here that's romantic I guess building the house for your family times were really different back then. Now they just buy homes." She says looking at the small cottage home we had.

"Yeah, but as time went on Bulma had convinced my mom into a capsule home she built but my mom wouldn't knock down the home we not completely some parts of the house are still the same." I say. She walks out and we go back outside to train.

/-/-/-/

"Okay, feel the energy from your stomach and slowly bring it out relax your muscles." I say. Videl is standing directly in front of me and has her feet and arms pressed together on her sides. I start to feel the energy around. "Come on Videl you almost got I can feel it just let it out underneath you."

Within a matter of seconds Videl starts to levitate a few inches off the ground. "Videl you didn't it you're floating!" I say excitedly. She opens her eyes and looks down. She doesn't say anything but smiles. She starts to ascend a bit higher. "Videl wait a second don't go so high."

Videl is as high as the top of our house. She moves slowly then out of nowhere she starts falling. I quickly appear underneath her and catch her. She seems shocked. "I told you not to go so high."

She laughs a bit. "It was rushing though you know empowering. I felt so good then I couldn't. . . I couldn't hold myself up I wanted to go higher you know like touch the clouds." She is breathing slowly taking deep breathes going that high took a lot out of her. I could feel her breathe on my neck and chest.

I know I should be putting her down now but I don't want to. Her hands are around my neck I don't think she notices I'm still holding her. Her head is tilt back gazing at the stars above us and night clouds. It's dark now the only light we had was from inside of my home and the moon. "I-I can you take you up there if you want?" I say motioning my head toward the sky.

"No, no it's-" she starts shaking her head.

"Well I'm already holding you I might as well." I say feeling a bit nervously. I'm not sure with the lights so dim but I think Videl blushed. "Come on take it as your prize for achieving flight today."

"Alright." She answers a bit quickly and happily.

"So you like clouds?" I say still levitating higher.

"Well I guess so I want to feel how they feel." Videl doesn't even notice when I stop. "Okay, touch your cloud." I say. She turns and looks at the cloud in front of her and slowly removes her hands from my neck. I choose the biggest cloud in the sky for her to touch. She reaches out trying grab. I laugh. "You can't grab it Videl."

"Thanks captain obvious. I know I can't." she looks at her hands that are moist and rubs her fingers.

"Clouds are formed of water vapor. The amount of water vapor depends on temperatures and pressure. There is water vapor everywhere technically we breathe it in. People say fog down on the ground is the same as touching a cloud they are wrong it's better because more water is trapped in the cloud." I say. Videl turn to look at me and starts laughing. "What?"

"You are such a nerd Gohan!" She says laughing. _Her laugh is so adorable. _"I didn't need to know all that. I'm okay with just wondering."

"You know you need to stop calling me a nerd." I say playfully. "It's not nice." She stops laughing and laughs again.

"Or what?" she say wrapping her arms back around my neck. I feel a drop a water fall from her hand onto my back. It's cold and send shivers through my back. "What is Gohan slash the Gold Fighter going to do?"

"Something,"

"Something?" she says perplexed. "Like?"

"Give me a minute I'll think of something." I say. She starts laughing. "You're not supposed to laugh when someone is threatening you." I say.

"When it's you Gohan of course I will." She says. "You would never hurt me would you?"

"Of course, never in my life would ever harm you Videl. All that saving you would be a waste." She hits me playfully. "Jerk!"

"Come on Videl but seriously I would never hurt you that is a promise." I say." But I do like you mad and since you teased me I think I should get a little revenge for that those weeks you hounding me and stalking me trying to figure out who I am. Embarrassing me in school and all don't you think? I wonder how the last new student got you to stop."

"I don't do that for every new student." She says with an attitude.

"Well then I must have been special." I say.

"From where we are now I can say you are." She says. "Now that revenge what do you think will compensate for those weeks?"

"Maybe this." I say flying straight into the cloud. It was thick and full of water. Coming out on the other side I see Videl's hair is damp and there is water drops on her face. Lose strands of hair were sticking to her for head.

/-/-/-/

"Maybe this." I then feel the wind on my side then wetness. Gohan had flown into the cloud. I close my eyes as the water splashes against our skin. I open my eyes when I realize we are out of the cloud. Gohan is smiling foolishly at me. His face is glistening with the raindrops and the moon light reflecting. His hair is damp as mine and is somewhat flatten with the weight of the water in his hair but is it still amazingly spiky.

I try to scowl at him but I can't I'm smiling. "You got you revenge happy?" I say rinsing my hair only getting us more wet as the water falls onto his body and mine.

"Not quite. You stalked me and made fun of me more than once remember." He says. Before I can protest he flies us into another cloud. By the time we get out the cloud was parted down the middle where we flew through.

"Look we parted a cloud." I say. He turns around and looks. Then we fly straight up. I can feel the water slide down my neck as my head since they are the first to penetrate the clouds. Gohan then comes to a stop. He then shifts forward and we look down to see a hole we made through what looks like dozen clouds.

"I think we just killed them." I say looking at the distorted clouds. We start laughing Gohan then stops and smiles at me. "What?"

"Ready to kill some more?" he says still grinning.

"More?"

"Hold on tight okay?"

"For what?" he doesn't answer and flies forward to some new clouds we have yet to make over. As we were about to reach the cloud I can feel Gohan start to twirl. We enter the cloud like a tornado spin. When I open my eyes I can see we totally murdered the cloud. Only small translucent bits remain from the cloud we entered.

This goes on until we can no longer find any clouds still intact. The moon is still glowing brightly. "Gohan what time is it?" He fumbles a bit with me in his arms. He shifts me onto his left arm and looks at his watch. "It's 12:50 am."

"What!" I yell too closer to his ears. He flinches a bit in pain. "Sorry!" I say loudly still in his ears.

"Videl I got sensitive ears okay? Please try not to yell in them."

_I need to remember his ears are sensitive._ "Gohan I need to go home my dad is actually home this week. I can't stay out this late. I need to go home." I say.

"Okay I'll take you home." He says casually.

"Wait my book bag is still at your house." I say stopping him.

/-/-/-/

"Gohan I need to go home my dad is actually home this week. I can't stay out this late. I need to go home." She says urgently. She seems worried. I've never seen Videl worry not even when her life was in danger.

"Okay I'll take you home." I say calmly because I have no way of knowing how to act toward her in this state. She is never in this state.

"Wait my book bag is still at your house." She says stopping my in mid flight. I nod and we fly back to my house. This is when I finally notice how far we came it take about ten minutes to make it home in driving distance that's about an hour drive. I land and Videl hops out of my arms and grabs her bag inside my house I wait outside.

She then comes toward me and I pick her up and we start flying. "Gohan can't you fly any faster?" she says impatiently.

"I could . . . but your face would come off. I want to take you home in one piece." I say feeling a bit more relaxed since she is back in her regular mood. She huffs and doesn't say anything. We go the rest in silence then I start to hear her teeth chattering. Then I notice she is shivering. "Videl are you cold?"

"No." She says she somehow stops herself from shivering. I decrease my rate in speed she doesn't seem to notice. But after a minute she continues to shiver.

"Videl are you sure you aren't cold?" I say. She doesn't answer me. "Okay Videl stop being acting like you're not cold I feel you shivering."

"I'm not cold." She says sternly with an attitude.

"And I'm not the Gold Fighter." I say returning her attitude. I see her scowling at me. "Look I'm going to warm you up okay?" I rise my ki a letting the heat transfer to her. Her clothes were still soggy as we mine and what not. So I raise it higher to dry out our clothes. "Are you still cold?" I say without the attitude this time.

She shakes her head. "Good. I don't want you to get sick. Especially since it would probably be my fault." I say. I hear her yawn. "Thanks Gohan." She says resting her head on my shoulder.

I let my ki stay up to keep her warm. _She isn't shivering anymore. That's good. _We don't talk for the rest of the flight. I reach her balcony and descend lowering myself until my feet touch the floor of it. "Videl your home." I say. She doesn't respond. "You're home Videl." I repeat looking at her. Her head is still rested on my shoulder. She's asleep. I don't have the heart to wake her. She looks so fragile and innocent curled up in my arms. She looks vulnerable without her big mouth and attitude to make her fierce and ferocious and downright scary.

I shift her to my left arm and open the balcony door. It's unlocked. I feel around the wall to turn on the lights. Her room is big about as big as my whole house. Her walls plan blue not much decoration. I set her down in her bed careful not to wake her. _Should I change her clothes? _I decide not to since her clothes have been dried and that Videl will kick my ass if she knows I seen her in her underwear. I look at the alarm clock near her bed it read 1:25 am.

_Damn it's late! I should be asleep I have school tomorrow! _I look down I can't stop myself from staring Videl looks just so . . . so . . .Not Videl but the opposite of everything I've seen her be. She is so peaceful sleeping there. I know from the time that I yawn that it's late. I look at my watch. _Shit its 2:30 am! I need to go home. _I force myself out and fly home and collapse on the bed. _Videl looked so pretty. _

/-/-/-/

Author's Note

Oh, for the next day Videl and Gohan spend I plan to make it two chapters for a ditch day! A lot is planning to happen! First time a day with Videl and Gohan takes more than one chapter! I love skipping school don't you?


	6. Chapter 6

So the last chapter was good? I thought so it was really written quickly ideas keep popping into my mind fast! Okay now Chapter 6 here we go! I hope I don't disappoint!

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR, GT

/-/-/-/

Beep, beep, beep. _Ugh . . . I hate school. _I get up and slam the dismiss button on my alarm clock. "Why am I still in my clothes?" I say to myself looking in the mirror in front of my bed. Then I replay what happened in my mind last night. _Oh, I fell asleep on the way here. . . Gohan must have put me in bed and left. Why didn't he wake me? _I shrug off my thoughts and go take a shower. I put on blue skinny jeans and a red fitting t-shirt and my hair in a pony tail then my boots.

I walked down stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder. I was shocked to find my father in the kitchen eating breakfast and to see he was awake. It's like 7:15 he never wakes up this early. "Hey daddy." I say taking a seat.

"Hey sweet pea." We eat and don't say much. "What time did you come in last night? I waited up for you but you never came in I must have dosed off."

_He waited for me to get home? _"Uh. . . It was about one ten, one twenty somewhere around there." I say trying to think of what time would have Gohan dropped me off.

"Oh and where were you at?" he asked.

"At Erase's house studying." I say casually.

"Studying?" he says quirking and eyebrow.

"Okay we weren't studying, we were until we got tired and just talked and I lost track of time." I say as if was no big deal.

"Well you shouldn't stay out so late it was a school night." He says. I know he is my father and all but something about what he said rubs me the wrong way. He isn't ever home. He has never once gone to my ceremonies for school or the city since we became famous. He wasn't ever here. Though he still sees it fit to tell me what to do. _Only if he knows about what I do when he isn't here. _I'm not the all good girl everyone thinks I am. I've thrown parties at home when my dad was gone, skipped school, stayed out late on school nights, and yes drank before.

"Okay." was all I say I finish and leave to go to school. It was 7:45 a.m. I walk the way to school don't feel like flying today well at least not with my copter. My communicator starts to beep. I sigh. _Why this early in the morning? _"What is it chief?"

"**We got a situation Videl. The mayor's mansion is being held prisoner in his home. They are looking for something."**

"I got it I'm on my way." I say.

/-/-/-/

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I roll over and look at the clock. It read 8:30 am. _Oh shit! I'm late! _I quickly get out of bed. I take a shower fast, brush my teeth, and change. I put on a forest green t-shirt and brown shorts and black sneakers and fly out with my messenger bag slung over my shoulder and head.

_Good thing mom is at capsule corp. I would have definitely gotten the frying pan this morning! _I got to school and landed on the roof. I went to class and opened the door to the class. I look up and notice Videl isn't there. Sharpener and Erase we looking at me. I sensed for Videl's ki and sense the distress in it. I close the door and run out the building I stash my bag in a tree and fly off to Videl's ki transforming on lift off.

I sense her ki was low to low. Then out of now where it dropped to an almost insensible level. _What's happen? _I start panicking. _Calm down it could be anything. Yeah, anything like she is dying. _The thought terrifies me. I fly so fast glass windows break. I land on a mansion where I sense Videl's ki. I rush inside. I broke into a room where three guys were guarding the door. I don't hesitate and take them out. Videl was the only thing on my mind.

Videl's ki then disappears.

_Where she go? _I couldn't even trace the last place I felt her signal. I ran down some halls zig zagging through them. I sense a ki not Videl's. I grab the guy who the ki belongs to and slamming him against the wall making a hole. "Where is she!" I say searing through my teeth holding him against the wall.

"She isn't here." was all he said. He said it with voice I find weird. His voice sounded plain so emotionless. It infuriates me he isn't threatened by me. Why isn't he scared of me? Doesn't he know who I am?

"Where is Videl?" I say calmer trying not to lose it.

He blinks both eyes rapidly and has a slight twitch. "S-s-she's gone." He says this time like a scratch CD stuttering but with a plain voice still.

"Gone where!" I say slamming him into the opposite wall. Again he shows no sign of pain what so ever. _What the hell? _"What the hell is wrong with you!" I say seeing as blood starts sliding down the wall. His back must have been cut. Still the guy shows no pain. "Where is Videl?"

He has a black expression. "Who's Videl?"

Who's Videl? I've never heard anyone say that. I was the first to say that and I was mocked for it. Called an outcast, freak, and, loser. That's because I live in the mountains I had no clue what so ever to whom she was or what she does. This guy is definitely a city guy by the way he is dressed. The words he said anger me even more. _How doesn't he know who she is? _In frustration I knock him. _Damn it I shouldn't have done that! _I sense out more ki's on a lower floor underground possible. I dash down there and I find the mayor tied to a beam and gagged bloody and soiled what I'm guessing to be his urine. I beat the guys not to the point where they will fall into a comatose but close to it. I pick one up ignoring the mayor. He doesn't look like he would be any help anyway. "Where is Videl?"

The guy doesn't seem to be in pain but his body is limp show the signs of my assault. The guy like the other is twitching. My patience was thinning. I shake him. "Where is Videl?" No answer. I throw him against the wall. On to the next guy. I pick him up he is squinting blood has seeped into his eyes. "Where is Videl?"

He isn't jerking like the others. "V-Videl?"

"Yes Videl!" I say. A groan comes from behind it's the mayor. He is starting to stir.

"There is no Videl." He responds as I have my face turned to see the mayor. I punch him in the stomach he groans and falls. I'm pretty sure I broke all his ribs and gave him some internal bleeding.

I walk to the mayor. And rip off his restraints and un-gagged him and make him stand. It obvious they had beaten him. It takes him a few second to register what happen where he is at. Hell I don't even know where we are at. "Where am I?" he says stupor.

"I don't know. I came here following Videl. Do you know where she is?" I say trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.

"Videl? T-they took her." He says looking around. He goes to the knocked out guys wobbling. He is searches their pockets.

"Where they take her?" I say. He points to one end of the room.

"There is a secret hatch there an emergency route that leads to the outskirts of the city. They came here to rob me. They wanted my jewels. Videl came to stop them but they were too strong."

_Too strong? _This catches my attention. I haven't met a human besides the one of the Z-fighters who is stronger than Videl.

"They ambushed her and beat her. I was amazed these men could be a rival to your strength. "I gave them the jewels so they would stop hurting her. Then they stabbed her." He says grabbing a key from a guy.

A spark of heated anger rise in me. "They stabbed her . . .?" I say uneasily trying to keep myself from transforming more. I take a few steps toward the door and step on something. It's was Videl's communicator.

"Yes with some sedative of some kind! She was bleeding a bit from her neck then she passed out. It was tranquilizer and they carried her off!" he says. He unsteadily walks to the wall and inserts the key in an almost invisible key hole. The wall then opens up a small portion like a panel onto what looks like a scanner? The mayor wipes his hands to get rid of the blood and pressed his hand against the scanner. Then there is a shift in the walls. The wall parts before us and is a cave live passage way with small led lights on the ground leading to the path way. "Go please rescue her!" he says.

I nod and flied into the tunnel. _Too strong for Videl? Why they take her? They got what they wanted why take her? And what's wrong with these guys? They seem to be in some trance where they can feel no pain. _I reach the end of the tunnel and I still don't stop flying. I fly out and rise into the sky for an Aerial view. I try to sense Videl's ki and got nothing. _A sedative should not hide her ki! What the hell! _

"Videl! Videl! Videl!" I yell. I sense around again for anything this time. The guys carrying Videl have to have a signal. Nothing. I blast off flying in different directions. _How are they hiding their ki! _

/-/-/-/

_What the hell? _I open my eyes and see myself being carried. _Where am I? _My head was hurting. _Come Videl you need get a hold of yourself. _I look up. We were in some woods. Then I notice my hands were cuffed and so we my feet. _What happened?_

_**I ran into the mansion. I sneaked pass everyone and made it down to the cellar. The mayor was tied to the beam with his hands above his head. He was sweating. Five people stood before him four were men the other a woman. **_

"_**Now tell me where is the jewels?" she says touching his chest. Her voice was seductive. **_

"_**I will not tell you anything." he says hatefully.**_

"_**You must be in a relationship of some kind?" she says playing with his hair. The woman was tall, slim, and had red hair. The men next to her were taller and built. All had brown hair. "Are you married?" The mayor doesn't answer. The woman then looks at his hand and spots his wedding ring. "You'll be amazed of how many men out there that are married can easily be led astray from there lover." She says.**_

_**She walks behind the beam and puts her arms around his waist and puts her mouth next to her ear but still talks normal not in a whisper. "Your wife must really love you and you her since I can't win you over. Only the one's truly loved and in love can defy me."**_

_**She then moves. "You know about more than half of the people in this world will never find true love. They settle with just attraction. It's a real shame. All those fairytales are a sham. But you, yes you are one of the lucky ones. You find that one who is going to love you for all you are worth." **_

_**Who is this woman talking like as if she some marriage counselor or some crap? Was this woman trying to affair with the mayor and he turned her down? Was this just crazy woman who doesn't like being turned down? She then grips his face and kisses him. After a few seconds she pulls away. "Nothing . . .Yup your are truly loved and are in love. To let you know you brought this upon yourself." She says rather repulsive. She snaps her fingers and two of the men start beating the mayor.**_

"_**Love is so over rated." She says. I was about to step out and attack and she turned to stare at me. "And you. . .I can't ever get around this world without hearing your name." she says. She looks at me with a face of disgust. "Well you aren't ugly. . . But you are no prize either." She says flicking her hair. The women had hazel eyes. I was about to pounce on her when the other two guy jumped proactively in front of her.**_

_**I try to punch him but he side steps and grabs my hand and twist my hand behind my back. No one has ever been able to catch me like besides Gohan. I know then I was in trouble. I was no match for these guys. He pushed me toward the other guy who tried to kick me but I duck when I stood straight up I was hit in the stomach with a punch. I fall to my knees. I can feel someone behind me and roll.**_

_**Right where my head was before was a boot a large one. I stand on my feet and get in a stance. One guy comes toward really face I couldn't stop him he grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me over his shoulder onto the ground. It hurt badly. My back actually cracked. I was lifted up by my t-shirt. "You know you are really catch in guys eyes." says the woman. "You are some serious competition even to me." Says the redhead as she circles me as the guy still holds me up.**_

"_**I've come across many of your fans." She says saying fans with emphasis. Fans to me are either children or men stalking me. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.**_

_**I couldn't stop myself. "No, but I know you know who I am." I say confidently. "You are jealous of me." I say smirking. **_

"_**In fact I feel sorry for you. You can have power with the way you affect life, people instead you choose to work under them when they should be working for you. You are just too dumb to see that."**_

"_**And you see that right to seduce these men to rob for you pathetic." I say.**_

"_**Well I'm not the one in trouble am I?" she says. "You know what I think I can get a good penny for you from your daddy. Take her with us but put her to sleep so she can shut up."**_

_**I then feel a sharp prick in my neck. Then fall to the ground. The world starts to get dizzy. Then I don't remember anything. **_

_No, no, no this can't be happening again. _I tilt a bit to see it was only two guys from before and the woman was gone. My vision is still blurry. It was hot out. It was uncomfortable the way I was being carried. _No . . . I can't be the victim. Not again. _

Beep, beep, beep. "Ya?" answers the man I can't see. The phone was on speaker.

"**Are you boys tired?"**

"Not unless you don't want us to be." He answers.

"**Take a break. I wouldn't want my two favorite boys to be tired. Go ahead and do as you please as you are on break." **

"Okay." The line goes dead. It was the woman from the cellar. "You heard her break." The guy then stops and put me down roughly. They don't seem to notice I'm awake. They don't talk. They close their eyes and lean against a tree.

I think they are asleep. I pull on my restraints. No luck. _How the fuck do I get out of here? You can fly now Videl! Duh fly! _I do what Gohan teaches me and calm down. I open one eye to check if the still unaware of me being awake. I can feel the power and push it underneath me. It's harder this time though. But I manage.

I was able to make myself stand. _I could try hopping but I would make too much noise. _I try to push out my ki. I don't try to make myself go as high as I did the other time. I only raise myself a few inches. _I'm not going to make it far. No Videl you aren't a quitter! _I fly forward sneaking off. I make it about thirty feet and fall on my hands and knees.

"Shit, this isn't going to work. I can't stay up." I start to shake my head. "No! I'm not going to stay a hostage." I whisper harshly to myself. My communicator is gone. I don't know where I am. These guys are stronger than me. I hate that I actually admitted that to myself. Gohan isn't here.

I force myself onto my feet pushing myself up with my hands this time. I fly again only making it ten maybe fifteen feet. I start to take small steps really small steps the cuffs on my feel weren't so long. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see one of the guys behind me. He doesn't look mad or anything but walks toward me. I try to get away but he tackles me down. "Get off of me!" I yell trying to push him off. "Get off of me!" I put my hands together and hit him with my hands together. He doesn't budge.

Then all at once his weight was lifted off of me. I roll onto my stomach and see him across the woods ground. He tries to stand then I see he disappeared. Then Gohan in Gold Fighter form is pinning him against the tree bark choking. The other guy then emerges from the side and charges Gohan and the other guy. Gohan turns around and throws the other guy into the one charging him. The one who was on top of me starts to crawl toward me.

Gohan grabs him by the shirt and throws him back. The other guy gets up and tries to attack Gohan but Gohan dodges every blow. Gohan punches him and he falls to his knees coughing blood. The other guy has now stood and is bleeding from his head. Gohan then starts glow brighter I feel the wind brushing against my face, dirt, sticks, and leaves being blown away.

Gohan punches him in the chest and falls on his back. Gohan lifts him and throws him toward the other guy landing on top of him. Gohan then makes a ki ball form in his hand. Then I realize Gohan is going to kill them.

"Gohan stop!" he turns and looks at me. His eyes are bright teal but are intimidating. His hair is gold and pointy. He has this bright gold aura around him. Gohan looks pissed beyond pissed. "Leave them alone Gohan that's enough." I don't know if he could hear the serious in my voice or anything but Gohan stops glowing. His hair and eyes are still teal and gold but the aura of gold light is gone.

He doesn't answer me and turns around and walks toward the two guys. He lifts them both up by their shirts and slams them against a tree trunk. Gohan isn't going to stop. I close my eyes. If Gohan is going to kill them I don't want to look.

"I don't ever want to see you two near her again. I don't want you two to ever touch her again." Gohan is talking to them? His voice is threatening. I open my eyes as see the guys are still alive. Gohan releases them and they fall down unable to stand.

Gohan walks over to me and breaks the cuffs off my hands and feet. He doesn't say anything doesn't even look me in the eyes and hugs me. "Are you okay?" he asks not letting go. His voice is kind and concerned. I try to look at his face but the way he was hugging me, he wouldn't let me.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks for coming for me . . ." I don't know why but I felt like crying. The thought of being kidnapped again frightens me so badly. But I don't let it show. "Let's just go. . ." I don't care about those guys. I say looking at the two guys. Being beat by Gohan was there punishment. Gohan still avoids eye contact with me and picks me up and we leave.

We don't say anything. Then Gohan then grunts. I try to look at his face but he turns. "Gohan?" He doesn't answer. "Gohan are you okay?"

"It's nothing." He says avoiding eye contact again. A few seconds pass and he grunts again slowing down. He then stops completely. He turns his head. Then we start falling down. Gohan then catches us and shakes his head. We land. We are still in the woods. Gohan puts me down and starts to walk away stumbling. "Gohan, where are you going? What's wrong?" he doesn't say anything but waves at me with his back to me.

I was getting tired of Gohan not wanting to look at me. Tired of him avoiding eye contact why won't he just look at me? "Gohan look at me!" I yell. He turns around and falls to his knees and hands. I rush to him getting on my knees. "Gohan?" I say placing a hand on his shoulder. He was gasping for air. I put both my hands on his cheeks. They were wet with sweat. I try to move his head up to look at me but Gohan is stronger even if he is in pain. "Gohan look at me!" I say sternly but not yelling knowing how his ears hurt with my yelling if I'm close.

Gohan tilts his head up. His eyes are flickering from black to teal. I can see the sweat on his face. Gohan's hair starts dimming changing back and forth from black to blonde. His face had a sense of desperation. Gohan's teal eyes and blonde then went away. His eyes and hair were black again. In this form he seemed to be in more pain. "Gohan what's happening?"

He shakes his head not answering. "It's going to be okay Gohan." I say somewhat doubting myself. "I'll go find help okay?" I let go of his face and stand. Gohan tackles me down. Gohan has me pinned and shakes his head. "Okay. . . I won't leave." I say catching to what he was saying. Gohan then in a panic realizes what he done hurriedly gets up but stumbles back and lands on his back. He grunts again but this time louder and arches his back.

I slowly crawl to Gohan. He is on his side now panting. I just stared stare him on my knees. I didn't know what to do. Gohan just wraps his arms around my waist buries his head in my lap. Gohan has I tight grip it is a bit painful but I don't push him and just watch him.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh…What's wrong with Gohan? You'll find out in this chapter! Chapter 7! Whoa sorry for not updating my internet went whack and stopped working I had to call technical support well my parents did. Whatever . . . You don't care you just want to get on with the story! Someone told me my stroy sucked? Does it suck? Should I stop?

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ OR, GT

/-/-/-/

It's warm and breezy. The birds were like an alarm clock. I open my eyes we are still in the woods. I try to sit up when I notice I was pinned sort of. I was on my side when I felt a breath on my neck. I instantly froze. I try to turn around but I can't I look up and see pieces of his black hair sticking out. At my waist I see his arm over me.

I then notice my head was resting on his arm. I try to wiggly out so when he woke up we wouldn't be in this weird position. I feel a bit of heat rush to my face. After trying every possible way to get out of Gohan's iron grip I knew it was useless. _Damn it Gohan just loosen your arm. _I start to think about the cons and pros of waking Gohan.

I realizes after debating waking him up wasn't an option. I really don't want this whole thing to be embarrassing.

I don't know how long passes when I give up. _He really is soft. _I thought as I relax in his embrace.

/-/-/-/

I open my eyes to and stare at a lake. I was on my side still. I turn around and Gohan isn't there. I'm somewhat disappointed but then shake the feeling away. I stand and look around. I definitely wasn't here a few minutes ago or hours I don't know time it is. The sun is still up. I'm guessing it somewhere in the afternoon.

Then it hits me. Gohan isn't here._ Where is he? _"Gohan?" I call out walking on the edge of the woods. "Gohan where are you? Gohan come on stop being a jerk!" _That idiot better have not left me here. I don't even know where here is. I don't even know how I got here. _

After what seems as forever I lay out on the edge of the lake staring into the beautiful crystal blue lake.

/-/-/-/

I stared at my new tail as it was swaying back and forth in front of me. I had woken up about an hour ago with it wrapped around Videl's waist along with my arm. Thinking about I feel nervous and embarrassed. I was sleeping with the Videl Satan.

_**I woke up to an alien scent to my nose but then again it was somewhat familiar and comforting. I tighten my grip to whatever it was I was holding and bury my nose further into the scent. In doing so it earns me a moan from what I had nestled in my arms. **_

_**The noise startles me. I open my eyes. I had my head buried in her hair and neck. I pull back a bit. Yup it was Videl alright. I was scared. Videl is so totally going to kick my ass! Calm down Gohan you can get out of this. She isn't awake yet. I don't know why I panicked Videl couldn't really kick my ass but I didn't want her to shun me. I've seen Videl raise hell almost as bad as Bulma and Mom. **_

_**I then see she has her head on my arm. My other arm was wrapped around her waist along with my tail! It grew back? That explains the pain. I was never in control of my tail when I was younger now I had to. I try un-wrap it from her waist that's when I notice her arms where wrapped around my arm on her waist. I removed my tail careful not to wake her it resisted somewhat. **_

_**I hovered up so I was standing up straight and shift Videl over into a bridal style carrying way like I always do. Now what? I couldn't take her home. I look at my watch it was only 12. School wasn't over. I couldn't take her to my home can I? No she would be defensive if she woke up in my house. I take her to the next best place the lake.**_

_**I gently lay her down on the grass. She starts to move. Oh shit! I fly away not knowing what to do. It is what I always do to avoid Videl if I didn't know what to do.**_

I was standing on the tree watching her call out my name. "Gohan stop being a jerk!" she yelled. I grin. It hasn't been more than five minutes ago when she was wrapped up in my arms sleeping looking all gentle and now she was already pissed at me.

She lays down at the edge of the lake. _What do I do now? _I was thrilled to have my tail back I missed it. Then again I was deliberating on whether or not I should keep it. It was something I have to worry about every full moon.

I would have train it. That might be a plus another reason not to study. I now have extra strength to add to the aid of my tail. Knowing Vegeta and dad they will envy me for having it back. Vegeta not in million years if his tail ever came back he would consider cutting it off. Not even Bulma would be able to make him change his mind.

Dad would also not willing cut it off. If he had to he probably would but he would also be against getting rid of it. Dad like me grew up with it. Mom might have been against keeping it but dad would have found a way to keep it.

Then again Vegeta and dad are full blooded Saiyans. They would naturally feel obligated to keep it. It's in their blood it is who they are. Even if dad insists he is an earthling he knows deep down he is a Saiyan. He and Vegeta are Saiyan warriors.

Me on the other had I am both Saiyan and earthling. I have what any pure Saiyan has the ability to grow stronger and powerful as I am though I am earthling too. I have what Vegeta says a weakness to care for others dad does too but we don't see it as a weakness.

As far as I am concerned I can be classified to whatever I want to be. I am not human. I don't live in the city and live a normal life. Even my classmates see it the way they call me out. I'm different and everyone knows it. I kill and defend. I am a Saiyan I know what I am. My Saiyan side has always out matched my human side. My eyes wonder to Videl again. Videl is a human like mom and Bulma. Like Goten and Trunks.

Trunks and Goten aren't true Saiyans as Vegeta says. They act like normal children. They even start to attend school soon like normal children. A chance I was never given up until now. They are still Saiyan though we remind them constantly about it and they are such powerful ones too for such a young age but it's obvious there human side out weights the Saiyan in them. They grow up the way mom and Bulma did sort of. They don't have that killing instinct me, dad, and Vegeta have.

I look at my tail. It's still the same brown color as it was before just longer. It's came back just to remind me I'm not human but Saiyan. I look at Videl. _How do I hide my tail? Videl will definitely question it. You know screw this. Videl knows I'm not human I don't care if she sees my tail. _I fly down and appear in front of Videl hovering over the lake and splash water in her face.

She pushes herself up with her hands and glares at me. "Where the hell have you been?" she says angrily splash water back at me.

"What you miss me?" I say still floating. _I know I missed holding you. _

"You wish." She says lifting the collar of the shirt to wipe her face. _I wish you did miss me. _I blush a bit remembering early. I land right beside her on the grass. I started to get nervous. _I wonder what she is going to say about my tail. _I hid my tail so far from her view.

"Where did you go anyways? I woke up and you weren't-" she hesitates a bit. "You weren't here I thought you ditched me here."

"I wouldn't ever ditch you. I just err. . . Had something I had to do." I say. I can't help but feel awkward. I try to avoid her eye contact. We stay silent for a few seconds and she speaks up.

"How do you feel?" she says quietly. "Are you still in pain?" she asked concerned.

"No, I'm better now." I say.

"What was wrong? You seemed to be in a lot of pain." She asked still worried.

_Okay Gohan it is now or never. Just tell her you have a tail. _"I um. . . I grew back my tail." I say in a whisper. I don't know if she heard me because I turn my head trying not to look at her.

"You what? You grew your tail back?" she asks seeing if she heard right.

"Yeah . . ." I say making my tail visible to her. I look at her face for a reaction. Her face expressions is blank is scares me. _Really Gohan you can't be more of a freak. What type of animal are you? What are you going to grow next? I can totally imagine her saying that._ She doesn't say anything. She walks behind me I don't move. My tail was swaying back and forth.

"Can I touch it?" she asked. It wasn't one of the things I expected her to say but hell it was a sure lot better than what I thought she would say.

"Uh. . . Yeah sure," I say making it stop moving. I was nervous and a bit edgy. I never let anyone touch my tail. It was the only weakness we Saiyan's had. Though I don't deny Videl the chance to touch it if it were anyone else other than her and maybe my family the answer would be no. I wait to feel anything after a few seconds I feel her stroke it. I stiffen by the touch it was exhilarating. "Are you okay?" she says pulling her hand away. I guess she notice.

"Yeah. . . I never really let anyone touch it before other than my mom and dad." I say making move front of me so it was in my view. Videl then walks in front of my view too.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't touch it."

"No, it alright you can touch it." I say moving it toward her. "It's just really sensitive!" I yelp as she has a grasp on it and gives it a squeeze. She jumps and let's go of my tail.

"Sorry!" she says holding out her hands. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's alright you didn't know." I say as my tail squirms a bit my spine feels a bit woozy. I grab my tail gently to make it stop. "My tail will be extremely sensitive until I train it properly." I say still holding my squirm tail. "I never really had to train it before since I lived out in the woods no one would see it. Since I go to school now I guess I have to."

"How do you get it to stop moving?"

"Well my mom used to um . . . Pet it. . ." I say slightly flushed. "She um . . . Told me she always did it to call me down. My tail reacts sorta to how I feel." I say.

"Like a baby you would pat its back to soothe it?" She says questioning.

"Yeah, exactly like that!" I say. My tail somehow gets out of my grasp and starts swaying again faster though. I get a bit aggravated and huff at my untamed tail.

Videl then grabs it gentle. It stops moving like if her touch immediately calmed it and strokes it. "Like this?" she says still stroking it.

I feel chills run down my back. _Oh, that feels good . . . _. All I could do was not moan. After a few minutes she stops and let's go of my tail is limp. "Does it feel better now?" she asked which snapped me out my haze.

_Why you have to stop? It felt like luxury. Come to think of it I don't think it ever felt like that even when my mom pets it. It felt hot with Videl. _"Yeah, a whole lot better actually." I say shaking the thought away.

We stay silent for while not knowing what to say then she snaps at me. "You lied to me!" she says.

"When!" I say taking a few steps back as she kept walking toward me.

"You said you all this!" she says waving her hand around my face and body. "Was all you! You never mentioned you had a tail!"

"I-I . . . Um . . . Y-you see!" I took to many steps back and fall in the lake. I resurface to find Videl laughing bent over. I shake my head as I float in the water.

"That's what you get!" she says laughing. _At least she isn't mad anymore. I was getting scared. _I float out of the water and raise my ki to dry off. I land on the grass.

"Why did you lie to me?" Videl wasn't laughing anymore but was serious and sounded a bit hurt. _What do I tell her? That I was scared she would mock me? She has already done that. _"And I want the truth Gohan." _I'll sound lame saying this but she wants the truth she is going to have it._

"I didn't want to give you or anyone else another reason to make fun of me. I'm already different. Why add more to the list? Besides I didn't have it anymore why bring it. I didn't think it was going to grow back. It happened once and I just kid when that happened. I thought the last time I was ever going to have it." I say it blunt and up-front to her and harshly. I didn't mean for it to come out that way and turn around not looking at her.

I expect her to lash out at me cuss me out for calling her out but I don't get it instead I feel her hand on my back. "Does it bother you that we call you names?"

"I guess it does." I say.

"Well just ask and we will stop."

"I doubt Sharpener will stop." I say.

She then smiles. "I bet I could get him to stop just don't worry about okay I'll deal with him. Now to your tail I don't think it's weird. Well . . . Yeah I do . . . but I guess I'm okay with its actually cute." She then stops when she realizes what she said. She turns a bright shade of pink.

"It's cute?" I questioned she doesn't say anything but shake her head and turned away from me. It brings a grin to my face. I get in front of her. "You said it was cute."

"Wipe that smirk from your face." She says mad but I can still see her blush.

"You said it." I say.

"And if did? What are you going to do about it?" she snaps.

"Nothing, it's just that . . . That's the only compliment I've ever gotten from you and I got because of my tail?" I say waving it in front of her. "I'm starting to wonder who the real freak is here." I say jokingly.

"Shut up!" she says shoving me walking past me.

"Where you going?" I call out not moving.

"Home!" she says not turning around.

_Why doesn't she take out her jet copter? _"Walking?" I yell.

"Well you are being an ass so yeah!" she says still walking.

I smirk. I fly up behind her and pick her up without stopping and head for the city. "Okay, I'm sorry okay but do you really want to go home?" I ask still flying.

"No . . ." she says flatly. "You know when I say we should skip school I didn't us picture us doing this."

_Oh, yeah we were supposed to skip school today. _"What did you imagining us going?"

"I don't know but I pictured us having more fun and you not going into some coma because of pain."

"Oh, yeah well we always have tomorrow." I say smiling at her.

"What so you would skip two days in a row?"

"I'm a nerd remember and even though no one says it you are too!" I say. She hits me again playfully."So where you want to go?" I say as we were approaching the city.

"Anywhere but the city . . ."

"You want to go to my house and practice your flying?" I say.

"Yeah sure why not?" she says. As we land we got straight into training. Videl is excelling quickly. She achieved at least fifty feet today on her own. She was able to keep in flight for thirty minutes. Then we heard my stomach growl. "Hungry?"

I nod. My stomach started to ache. "I just remembered I didn't eat breakfast and we skipped lunch."

"How are you still standing?" she joked she grabbed my wrist and looked at my watch. "It's three?" I shrug my shoulders as we go inside my house. _Damn we don't have any more food capsules. _I walk out the house and Videl was sitting on the picnic table.

"Were out of food." I say.

"Well we can cook." She says standing up.

_We? _I watch her pass me and go inside the house. I walk in and Videl was looking through the cabinets. "We are what?" I say.

"We can cook." She says simply. I look at her lost.

"What can't cook?" she asked toward me I shake my head. "Wow, there is something you can't do." She says washing her hands.

"And you can?" she nods as she grabs some floor and other stuff I have no clue to what they are.

"Well I'm not experimenting over here." She says to the bowl of where she had put floor and other stuff. I watch over her shoulder as she continues to cook. After about an hour the table is full of food. "There you go eat up."

"I didn't even see you make all this!" I say sitting down. _Wow this is really good. Almost as good as moms! Where she learn to cook? _I notice Videl wasn't eating. "You aren't hungry?"

"No, I'm actually tired." She says shaking her head slightly.

"Well you can take nap if you want? You can go sleep in my room it's the last one on the left when you reach the top floor." I say.

"Okay, just wake me up when you are done eating." She says.

/-/-/-/

_I still amazed about how he eats so much. . . _He ate the food uncomplaining.

"You aren't hungry?" he asked actually taking the time to look up from the food.

"No, I'm actually tired." I say shaking my head.

"Well you can take nap if you want? You can go sleep in my room it's the last one on the left when you reach the top floor." He says. Somewhere in my mind I hear my dad saying Videl you cannot be over any guy's house. I also hear him saying guys are pigs and how they are going to try to get me in bed. _Gohan isn't a normal guy though. _"Okay, just wake me up when you are done eating." I say as I get up from the table.

I go up the stairs and go to the end of the hallway and the last door of the left. I open the door. His room is pretty plain a twin bed, drawers, and a desk. There pictures on his desk. One has him and a purple dinosaur another one was where he is with Trunks and Goten. After looking at them I go to his bed and fall asleep.

/-/-/-/

I woke up and it was dark. _Damn it Gohan didn't wake me up. _I crawl out of his bed and fix my hair and wash my face in his bathroom. I then notice a light outside of the window a golden light. Gohan was standing in Golden Fighter form. He was standing straight up with his tail align with his spine.

Then he disappeared.

_Where did he go? _Then he re-appeared but this time he wasn't alone. A green thing tall and big came and they were in a fighting stance. _Is that cell? _Then with the light reflecting against Gohan I can see it is not though it does worry me.

I watch as they fight but I can't see most of it because they be disappearing and reappearing. After a while they stop and just sit there. I think they are meditating.

/-/-/-/

"Videl?" I wake up and Gohan is in front of me. He is in normal clothes not his gi. He has a towel around his neck. "Did you fall asleep here?" I notice I was sleeping against the window seal. I stand up and feel a pain in my neck.

"Yeah, I guess so I was watching you and a green thing." I say rubbing my eyes. He picks me up lays me down on his bed.

"I said you can sleep on my bed you didn't have to sleep on the floor."

"I didn't sleep on the floor. Well for the most part." I say. Gohan drags out his chair from his desk and sits in. "Who was that green guy?"

"His name is Piccolo he is like my mentor." He says.

"I thought he was cell."

Gohan instantly froze. "No, cell is gone remember?" he says plainly he gets up from the chair and goes to his bathroom.

"Gohan you were there weren't you?" I ask from his bed. He doesn't answer. "I remember seeing a boy there at the Cell Games that had hair like you do when you change that's why people in the city call you the Delivery Boy."

"Shouldn't you be going home Videl?" he says rather pushy.

"Trying to get rid of me that fast?" I ask.

"Will you leave if I say yes?" he says still mean.

"What's your problem I just asked you a questioned?" I say back to him the same manner he had been addressing me in.

"Well maybe you should learn not to ask so many!" He says snaps at me then he runs his hand through his hair. "Look . . . I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about okay? Don't ever mention it again."

_He hiding something I know he is. _"Okay, I understand." We stay silent for a while. I look over at the clock it read 10:30 pm. _Shit dad's home I need to get going. _

"You are right anyway I should be getting home." I say standing up.

"Look . . . Videl I'm sorry. You don't have to leave if you don't want to." He says regretfully.

"No you right not about the games part but about me going home. My dad is home this week or have you forgotten?" I say walking pass him going down stairs. Passing the kitchen I notice Gohan just left the plates there. _I should clean up. His mom would be mad if he just left a mess. _

"You don't have to clean I'll do it later. I just didn't do because I had company over." He says as I pick up the plates.

"No, I'll do it." I say washing them. He just watches. As soon as I finish we get going to my house. _Shit, dad is probably waiting for me to get home. _"Hey, Gohan drop me off on the roof okay?" I say before we get to my house.

"Why?"

"Because my dad is probably waiting for me at the gate I'll just say I landed on the roof riding my jet copter home." I say.

We land on my roof and Gohan puts me down its already eleven o clock. "So goodnight see you tomorrow." I say walking toward to door.

"Videl . . ." I turn around and Gohan was still standing there looking a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry for . . . Talking to you the way I did. I'm really, really, sorry." He says pleadingly.

"It's okay Gohan." I say.

He shakes his head. "No, it's not I shouldn't have yelled at you. You just asked a questioned." he answered back.

_What am I suppose to say? Okay you shouldn't have yelled at me? You right you messed up? _I look down for a second then when I looked back up he was gone. "Gohan?" I looked up and down and yup he was gone. I walked inside and went to my room.

I changed to sleep when a knock was at my door. "Yes?" I say. It opens and my father walked in. "Did you need something daddy?"

"No, I was just wondering how you got in? I thought you walked to school?" he says standing at the doorway.

_Oh, shit I forgot I didn't take my jet copter this morning._ "I did, but I also had my jet copter in my bag in case the chief called."

"Oh, okay goodnight sweetie." He says closing the door.

"Night daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

Yes . . . Gohan has his tail back!

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR, GT

/-/-/-/

I got up and got dressed and put my hair in pig tails. I walked downstairs and find daddy eating at the table again eating. "Videl you awake!" he says. "Come eat with your dad." I go and take a seat next to him and eat my food as the cook brings some out for me. We eat and don't say anything. "So how is the studying going?"

"Great!" I say. "Erase is really remembering her stuff." I say.

"So when is this exam today?"

_Yeah, sure let's go with that. _"Yup, so I guess I have to get going now." I say getting up from my chair.

"So what were you doing yesterday when I called?"

"Huh?"

"I called Erase's house around night time and she said you were busy and couldn't come to the phone and you didn't answer your communicator either."

"I was just so into studying I didn't want to break my focus." I answer. _That sounds like an excuse Gohan would come up with._

"Where is your communicator at?"

"Left it at Erase's she is going to give it to me at school." I say walking out the kitchen to the front door. _Damn it I have to remember to get a new one._

"Videl . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Do you always come home this late when I'm gone? You better not be out with any boys you know my rules." He says raising his voice.

I was losing my temper with him. "What does it matter if I'm out late? I can take care of myself." I tell him forcefully.

He seems to have missed it though. "I can see that sweet pea everyone does."

"Then what does it matter!" I yell.

"No daughter of mine is going to be out like any regular crazy sensual school girl whore." He says.

"Is that what you think I'll be doing? Going around sleeping with guys?" I say raising my voice at him. Before he can answer I cut him off. "You are such an ass hole! You have no right! No right to say those things to me! You shouldn't be the one talking! You have a new slut every week!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" he yelled getting up from the table.

"You know what I don't give a damn!" I say leaving the house. _What the hell is wrong with him? I go weeks even months without seeing him or hearing from him and now that he has the week off he starts to play daddy to me. He has another thing coming of he thinks he owns me._

I walk in the classroom and Gohan isn't there. _Good thing he isn't here I don't have time to worry about what I have to say to him about last night. _I go up the steps and take my seat next to Erase. "Hey, girl where were you yesterday? Skipping?" she says winking.

"I had an issue with the cops yesterday so I had to miss school."

"What about at night? Your dad called me I told him you were busy and really tired from studying a lot for that test." She says putting emphasis on test.

"Oh, yeah thanks for covering for me." I say taking out my notebook for class.

"So where were you at night you didn't answer me? You know Gohan skipped school yesterday too." she says suggestion we hooked up. We did but not the way she thinks we did but I'm not going to tell her.

"Really maybe that's proof he is the Gold Fighter." I say still acting as if he is a suspect in my ongoing case I have already solved. "That issue was really big."

"Don't play dumb Videl!" she shrieked she then got quiet again. "Gohan did come to class but as soon as he knew you weren't here he left. Now tell me what y'all do?" she says nudging me and winking.

I swear I can see myself blush but I kept it cool. "Come on Erase me and Gohan really?"

"Videl you know Gohan is built, funny, and gentlemen and mysterious he is hot all over. I bet he can even beat your pops in a fight speak of the devil." She looks at the door and Gohan was walking in with Sharpener. Gohan has a dark green t-shirt on and brown pants on. Around where his belt should be is his tail I can see. _What is that idiot doing?_

"Hiya Gohan." Chirps Erase.

"Hey, Erase."

"Cool belt what is it made of?" she says pointing at it.

"It's made out of bear fur." He replies. _Oh, he wants people to see it and make it like a belt. That's smart. _

"So where you go yesterday Gohan you came in and left just as fast." says Erase.

"I had a really bad migraine." He says rubbing his head seating down. "I thought I could get through school but I realized I couldn't when I saw y'all I realized Videl would do that integration stuff and Sharpener the nerd calling crap all long with everyone else I didn't feel well enough to handle all that."

"Really? Guys!" she snapped slapping Sharpener on the biceps and glaring at me which was rare. Erase is probably the only one I would tolerate it from. "See you got to stop teasing him! You guys are the reason everyone else does."

"Fine . . ." I say acting like I don't care. Gohan shoots a smile my way I return it knowing about our talk about yesterday.

"I'm not I'm still going to call nerd boy, nerd bo- Ow!" I punched Sharpener Erase slapped him. "Okay Gohan! We will stop!" he says pouting.

"Class settle down. Settle down." The teacher had just walked in. "We have yet again another new student!"

/-/-/-/-/

"Class settle down. Settle down." The teacher had just walked in. "We have yet again another new student!"

On cue a tall built guy smaller than Sharpener but still built enough to see walked in. He had black hair and blue eyes. "Hi I'm Damon." He says.

"Whoa he is hot too." I hear Erase whisper to Videl.

"I have to admit he is a looker." She replies. I frown at that. _Since when has Videl been checking out guys?_ _He isn't that good looking. _I think propping my head on my elbow.

"Why don't you tell them a little about yourself Damon?" says the teacher repeating the same thing he told me on my first day at Orange Star High School.

"Well . . . I study martial arts, play baseball and hunt."

A few others whisper are heard around. "Damon you can take any seat you want." There is only two seats open one next to door in the front and another in front of Videl. He takes the on in front of Videl. Class starts and at the end of class the teacher gives us ten minutes of free time. "So Damon where you from?" asked a girl beside him.

"South City." He then turns in his chair.

"Your cute." Says Erase to him.

"Thank you. You pretty cute yourself." He says winking at her a blush forms on Erases face. I can see Sharpener get a bit mad. _Ha! Sharpener is jealous._ "You are Videl Satan aren't you?" he says to Videl.

"Of course she is!" says Erase grabbing her arm.

"I knew I was right no one can mistake a pretty face like yours." He says. _I'm going to laugh when Videl beats his head in. _But Videl doesn't do anything but blush! _What the hell? Videl is blushing? _The bell rings and we head off to our next class.

/-/-/-/

_Why was she blushing? She was supposed to cuss him out and bash his stupid pretty boy face in. _I look at Damon as he is in my next class. Videl isn't in this class with me but Erase is. _I mean there is nothing special about him. Videl couldn't possibly like him no way. There is just no way. _

"Gohan are you going to help me or not?" says Erase as we partnered up to do work in class. She then turns to see what I was looking at and turns around with a smirk on her face. I avoid her gaze start to do our work. "Ah . . . I see jealous of Damon?" she says. I don't answer but just keep doing our work. "He is hot and strong." _I'm just as good looking_ _and I'm stronger. _"They say he is smart too," _Doesn't matter I'm smarter. _"He plays baseball too and they say he is awesome." _If Yamcha can play baseball and be a star I can play it way better. _

"Gohan it is okay if you're jealous of him." she say patting my shoulder.

"I am not jealous." I say handing her the completed work. She smiled.

/-/-/-/

We were in science class now and Erase had been teasing me all day so far. Videl was across the room with Sharpener doing something. I was with Erase again. Damon was in this class too. _Damn can't I get a class without this guy? _

"So you aren't jealous?"

"No . . ."

"So you don't care Damon is checking out Videl. _What? _She points to Damon. I focus my hearing as I see him and a few other guys watching Videl and Sharpener. "Hey dude you may get lucky and get stalked by Videl." says one patting his arm.

"What are you talking about?" he says.

"Videl stalked the last new kid it was so funny. She would corner him and almost make him piss his pants." says another one.

"Hell I'll let her stalk me any day do you see that ass?" he says. "mmm. . . I would totally screw that. So the new kid didn't take any advantage of Videl actually wanting him."

I felt my ki raising. _Calm down . . . He is an earthling just a stupid pathetic earthling that I can kill in less than a second if I wanted to._

"Nah . . . The guy would flirt after the first few days after he got here but never did anything to show he wanted her that's him over there." I quickly turn around to see Erase smiling at me. My hearing was still focused on them though. "That guy?" asked Damon.

"Yup." says another jock.

"Bet you anything I can get her." says Damon. The bell rings and it hurts my ears more than usually because I had them focused and I trip on a chair and fall. I squint my eyes and when I sit up and only see Videl as everyone else was rushing out.

"What happened? Was it your tail again?" she whispered bending down.

"No, I-"

I stop seeing Damon has made his way over to us and was standing over Videl and I. "Everything okay?" he asked. _As if you care. _

"Yeah, everything is fine." Answers Videl. "Just give us a minute."

"Alright." He smiles at Videl and walk away. I can see Videl was a bit flushed.

"So what did you say was wrong?" she says turning back to me. I don't say anything I just get up and grab my things. I push past Videl to our final class gym. I go in the locker room and see Damon. I walk over to my locker by Sharpener.

"What happened in class why you fall?" he asked tying his shoes as I slipped off my shirt.

"I tripped." I say. We undress and head out to the field.

"Okay class we are going to continue the unit and play baseball." cheered the coach. He puts us into our teams. I'm on Sharpeners and Videl and Erase are on the other with Damon. As we get out into the field I focus my hearing as Damon approaches Videl.

"Don't worry about the new kid being on your new team. I know you hate losing and all and I will make sure I win this for you." He says. "I was a star player on my last team." _Not if I have anything to do with it._

He was the first to bat. Sharpener was getting on the pitching mat. I run over before we start. "Hey, Sharpener why don't you let me handle this?" I say asking for the ball.

"Can you pitch?" he asked raising a brow.

"Just give me the ball." I say taking it from his hand. He shrugs and runs to take my place out in right field.

"Alright I want you to throw it as hard as you can!" yelled Damon challenging me. _If I threw this at a quarter of my strength you still wouldn't be able to hit it. _I lean back and throw the ball trying not to put so much force into it I know he won't be able to hit it anyway.

"Strike one!" yelled the coach. I grin as Damon blinked and turned around to see the ball in the coach's glove.

/-/-/-/

_What the hell is Gohan doing?_ I watch the coach toss the ball back to Gohan. Gohan catches it and throws it again. "Strike two!" The ball again was tossed back to Gohan. "Strike three! You're out!"

Cheers were heard from the outfield as Damon returned to the benches. "Damn that guy can throw. I have never struck out before." He says to me. "I promise next time I'll get him." He says reassuring me.

_If Gohan is throwing there is no way in hell you'll ever get a hit. _Gohan then strikes out the other two players and we switch up. Gohan avoids me as we switch. I was pitching and they got one on base and I struck out the other. Gohan was next in line. "Hey Videl let me pitch." says Damon running up to me. "I want to make it up to you for striking out."

"Okay." I hand him the ball.

/-/-/-/

It was my turn to bat when Damon ran up to Videl. _What is he doing now? _"Hey Videl let me pitch." says Damon running up to Videl. "I want to make it up to you for striking out."

"Okay." She hands him the ball.

_Hell yeah I totally going to make this a home run. _Damon takes his place on pitchers base. "You may have got me on strike out but intend to return the favor." he says getting ready.

"I want to see you try." I counter back letting my Saiyan pride take over. He throws the ball its fast for a human but the ball is a curve ball and I wouldn't be able to hit it right so I catch. I know it was a bad move but I didn't care it couldn't but as worse as my first day when I got hit by a ball way faster than that. I toss it back to Damon. "I thought it was going to be a fast ball? Next time throw straight not so crooked."

"Alright you want fast I'll give you fast." he says pissed. I smirk I was pissing him off and that was okay with me. He hurls the ball faster than the last and I hit and I don't even run just watch the ball as it lands out of the fence line.

"And that is a home run!" I say loud enough for everyone to hear pointing the bat at ball I then drop the bat not even bothering to run the bases like my teammate who just reached the home plate. "That's two home runs for team A!" yelled the coach. We don't make any more runs and we switch bases. I see Videl walking up to me but I run out into my spot in right field where I stay for the rest of the turn letting Sharpener pitch.

/-/-/-/

Gohan was up on base as I was on outfield. I can't hear because I'm too far way but he and Damon exchange a few words. Damon then throws and I watch as Gohan catches it with his bare hands. _What is he doing? _He tosses it back to Damon. They exchange a few more words. Damon throws it again. Gohan hits the ball. It makes a hollow smack sound as the ball collides with the mat. I don't even bother to look back to see the ball and watch as Gohan points at the ball with his bat. "And that is a home run!" he yells grinning and drops his bat and walks away from the plate. _What the hell is wrong with him? _I then turn around and watch as someone from my team climbs over the fence to retrieve the ball. The game continues we are losing Sharpener has ten home runs and we have zero. Every time Damon gets to bat or anyone else who is a good batter Gohan replaces Sharpener.

/-/-/-/

_Ha! Videl is losing. She looks a bit mad. F_or some reason it made me happy. I look at Damon. He was fuming obviously mad about the fact he was losing this game as well as Videl. _This so fun Videl is so going to cuss me out later. _Damon was up again to pitch. Sharpener came up to me and gives me the ball. "You know what you take this Sharpener." I say handing it back.

"You sure Damon is up." He says.

"Yeah, I'm sure." _I figured out a new way to piss him off more and embarrass him more and make Videl more upset along with everyone on her team. I see why Vegeta likes to make Bulma mad._ I stay on my right side of the field. _This is one I hope you hit. _Damon looked confused seeing Sharpener on base instead of me. Right as I was he does hit it. The ball was coming fast down the middle of the field between me and another teammate. I don't even bother calling it. The ball is high and was now descending Damon had just left second base and I jump a good twenty feet and throw the ball to third. _You're out. _Like the last time I did my little stunt everyone was so shocked and stupor they didn't move except Sharpener who caught my ball and eliminated all the other players.

"You are all out! Team A wins!" yells the coach breaking through his shock. Everyone on my team cheers and comes running toward me. After they separate we head for the locker rooms to change.

"Way to go Gohan."

"That was awesome man!"

"That was so cool Gohan."

"You're the man Gohan!"

I got a lot of these as I changed. _Maybe I should do this more often it's way better than being call a nerd. _After I finish and walk out with Sharpener I notice Damon is a bit down. I smile as I walk by him. The bell hasn't rung and Sharpener and I sit on the benches as Erase and Videl come our way. "Gohan that was so great I never knew you were such an athlete." says Erase.

"I guess that first day of school wasn't just a fluke." says Videl glaring a bit at me.

"I guess not." I say grinning. I notice Damon walking over. "What's up Damon?" I say friendly.

He just nods. "Sorry about losing the game." He says to Videl.

"Don't worry about Gohan is really good athlete." She says.

"I was wondering if you want to hang later."

"No, I can't have other . . . Things planned." She says. I didn't notice I was holding my breath when I released air from my nose until Videl answered. Damon frowns as he looks at me. I look at Videl I notice she isn't blushing or embarrassed or anything. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

The bell rings. "Well I guess I see you guys." Around I say leaving. I go up to the roof and wait for Videl to come. I wasn't so sure how she was going to react when we were alone together. Sure enough a few minutes later the doors to the roof open and Videl comes out.

"What the hell was that about?" she says as soon as she sees me.

"Damn you get straight to the point huh?" I say. I lean against the door frame.

"That's the only way I get answers." She says crossing her arms. I notice her right wrist is free of her communicator."So what was all that about?" I open my bag and grab the communicator with my tail so she doesn't see. She has her eyes concentrated on mine.

"I have a present for you."

"I don't want a present." I pout playfully like I see Trunks and Goten do. "I'm pretty sure you want this one." I say. She seems unconvinced.

"What is it?" she asked plainly sticking out her hand. "Whoa, calm down don't get so excited." I say sarcastically. I revel the communicator to her. She shows a sign of relief as I showed it to her.

"You found it!" she says happy reaching out for it I move it out of her grasp.

"I thought you didn't want a present." I say stepping back from her hanging the communicator above her out of her reach. "Come on Gohan give it here." She says stepping toward me. "And if I don't?" I say already taking steps back. She doesn't answer but jumps at me. I jump and walk backward away from her. "Gohan give me my communicator I'm serious!" she says trying to be serious like she says but failing miserably because I see her smiling and laughing here and there.

"You know I would believe you if you weren't actually smiling." I say catching her hands and teasingly waving the communicator above her head. We start laughing until the communicator goes off.


	9. Chapter 9

Gohan is the jealous type who knew? Did it work or not? I thought it was a bit out of character. Well can't fix now! So might as well continue! So please review! It gives me encouragement to write faster and helps me with ideas. I also want to thank those who reviewed it made me feel much better about my story since one person told me it sucked. I also think that's the most I ever got reviews for one chapter.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR, GT

/-/-/-/

"Yes chief?" Gohan finally gave back my communicator unwilling of course he liked playing with it.

"**Videl we have a problem two strange men are robbing another jeweler." **

"The mob boss escaped jail?"

"**No someone total new." **

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Gohan pushes the button on his watch and then turns into that Gold Fighter form. He then un-wraps his tail from his waist which has become gold as well. "Whoa that is so awesome." He says.

"Do you feel any different with your tail and all?" I ask out of curiosity out of the way Gohan has been acting.

"Well I act different when I'm like this . . ." He says pointing to his hair. "Like for instances you wait for me here until finish with that robbery and I'll come straight back when I'm done."

I laugh a bit. "No."

"Well let's just see if there is anything to arrive to when you get there . . ." he winks then takes off. _What the hell? Okay I know he acted like a jerk before when he was the Gold Fighter but now he is arrogant and rude._ I take my jet copter capsule out of my bag and fly to the scene. Arriving at the scene I know something is terribly wrong by the stares I get.

"Videl you can't go in there." says the chief grabbing me before I can run in. He brings me over to a screen in the trunk of a cop car. In the screen you can see the Gold Fighter chocking two guys by the neck pinning them against the wall. The picture to me is all too familiar as are the guys. _Gohan you need to stop. Stop._ In the video Gohan stops and drops them and turns around as if he was looking for something he says something but we can't hear. The video has no audio.

"Chief give me a chance please I can get him to stop." I say snapping out of my shock.

"No, Videl he is going to hurt you. I know you'll be mad I said this but he is stronger than you." says the chief grabbing my arm worried for me.

_I would never hurt you that is a promise._ _That day we went through the clouds he promised me he would never hurt me. _I pull my arm free. "I'm going in." I say.

"He is going to hurt you." say the chief sternly.

I inhale sharply. "No he won't he promised." I say. The chief looks confused and I turn away from him and go inside. I walk through the shop and find Gohan and the two guys from the woods on the ground bleeding with Gohan standing above them. They have from what I can see a bullet in there right leg and right shoulder. They have some glass cuts as well. I'm too paralyzed to say anything. Gohan picks one of them up and throws him across the room making them crash into a glass cases. That's when he sees me. "Leave."

"Not until you stop." I say not trying to sound scared.

"You already said that." His voice isn't kind and caring anymore not even that arrogant tone he gets at times. It sounds so deadly and serious.

_What is he talking about I already said that? _ "Then why didn't you stop." I asked not backing down from him. A groan was heard and Gohan snaps his head back the guy Gohan didn't throw was trying to stand up. A sudden wind came and ruffled my shirt and hair I look over and Gohan grabs the guys by the shirt and slams him into a nearby wall face first. "Gohan you need to stop. They die if you don't."

"It isn't going to be the first time I killed somebody." He says looking at me with a cold stare. _Okay not the response I was looking for. He has killed someone before._

"Gohan you aren't a killer though." I then realized I said his name but he didn't seem to notice.

"You're wrong about that."

"No, I'm not. Let's just go leave them alone." I actually got the courage to touch him I pulled him away from the bleeding guy.

"They will hurt you again if I let them I go." He argued looking at them.

"I have you to protect me don't I?" I say accusingly. He nods slowly and drops the guy. "Go to the roof I'll meet you there and be there when I'm here." He nods again and in blink of an eye he was gone. I look around and see all the blood. They may still be alive but it looks like someone died.

/-/-/-/

I flew to the roof of Orange Star High in my copter after dealing with the reporters.

"Videl is the Golf Fighter going to be arrested for police brutality?"

"Are the two men really dead?"

"How were you able to calm down the Gold Fighter?"

"Are you two together?"

_What is it with these stupid reporters? They need a fucking life. _I landed on the school and saw Gohan, the normal Gohan with black hair and black eyes sitting down legs crossed on the ground patiently. When I landed and got out Gohan looked at me too innocently. "I'm sorry."

"Gohan, don't worry about it." I say taking a seat next to him. I notice his tail was limp right next to him like a sad puppy. Gohan looked exactly like one so innocent and pure. Only a short while ago he had the face well I'm not going to say it to him but he did look like a killer a harsh one at that. "You know I like you better like this." I say breaking the silence.

"What just being a regular freak?" he asked.

"You aren't a freak Gohan."

"You know that's a lie. You've known I was a freak since the day we met. I'm different." He says sighing tilting his head back slamming it against the wall of the door to the roof entrance.

"Okay I admit I did think that but not anymore you're . . . Unique." I say grabbing his. While i stroke it he closes his eyes and just breathes. I just stare at his tail as it lies on my lap as I stroke it. It felt soft and relaxed.

"You know I actually like that." he says with a soft smile on his face but with eyes still closed. "It's better than being called a freak." A small laugh escapes his mouth. "Come on let's get to training he says standing up and pulling me to my feet and picking me up. I would blush it feels so natural to me now. We fly and land at his home. I get up at least seventy feet and made it an hour without stopping. "You're doing really great Videl you are really getting the hang of things." Says Gohan as we float down.

"Thanks I have great teacher." I say.

"Gohan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When I fly I can feel the power. Then as I watch you fly I can almost feel your power. Like I can sense you as you use your power? Why is that? Does that even make sense." I say as we land.

"Well it could be you are starting to learn how to sense ki." He says thinking about.

"You mean I can sense whenever you use your ki to fly?" I say we walk inside.

"Well if you are learning to sense ki you won't be only be able to sense me but others. And we won't always be flying we could be fighting or training. Like maybe my father who just as strong as me. Look sit down." He says as we sit down on the floor of the ground. "Close your eyes and focus on me."

_Usually that's all I ever think about. _"Okay now what?"

"Just feel concentrate on my ki not yours."

"How do I do that?" I ask opening my eyes. "I could barely feel my own."

"Just focus." he says grabbing my head.

_Gohan. _I start to feel a bit of alert go off in my stomach sort of like a raising feeling like my first time flying I could feel my own ki. I could still feel Gohan's warm hands on face I feel calm. Then another surge happens more alerting than the one before I open my eyes and see Gohan. I wasn't staring at his normal dark eyes but his bright teal ones. I felt my pulse start racing.

"Did you feel when I ascended?" he asked letting go of my face smiling. The face he has now is so different from the one earlier. This one is actually hides the innocent in his face and just as handsome as his regular face. "Videl?"

"Oh . . . Um yeah. It was like a weird feeling in my stomach and all." I say. My pulse was still raising.

"Good that's what it is supposed to feel maybe I should train you that in too." He says.

"Yeah sure." I agree.

It's about six when my phone went off. _Why is Erase calling me?_ "Hello?" I answer my phone as we go inside for food. I was tired and sweating a bit.

"**Why do you sound out breathe have you been fighting crime?" she asked.**

"No just working on some new technique." I say. "It's tiring to say the least." I say as we go in the kitchen.

"**Well, I'm calling you to say get ready to party! We are heading out at nine!" she cheered.**

I pulled my phone from my ear. _Now I know how Gohan feels. _"Erase I think-"

"**No! Don't you dare Videl! You ditched out on us last time you left us at the movies!"**

"Hey Videl do you want water?" asked Gohan walking up to me handing me water. Too bad for me Erase heard him.

"**Videl . . . Is that Gohan?"'**

"Wait Erase-" I say trying to cut her off.

"**Ah . . . So you're with Gohan? That explains why you are out of breath . . ." **

I can feel Erase winking at me and nudging me. "No, it's not like-" she cuts me off again.

"**You can bring Gohan too! I wouldn't want to separate you two. So what kind of technique are you two learning?" she asked seductively.**

I look across the room and see Gohan blushing. _Oh right his ears can pick up any sounds._ I then hear another ring. Gohan goes up stairs. _Why is Erase such a pervert. I blame Sharpener._

/-/-/-/

I had just heard what Erase said and blushed and head upstairs answer my phone. I walk over to my bed and grab my phone from my bag.

"Hello?"

"**Gohan dude!"**

_Son of a bitch. . ._ I pulled my ear away from my phone. After a few seconds Sharpener is still going at it. "Sharpener shut up." I say calmly into the mouth piece. After the noise from the other lined seized I pulled the phone to my ear. "Okay so what do you want?"

"**First of all be honest Gohan. Are you and Videl sleeping together?"**

"No. We are not together." I say even though I really don't know. _We don't kiss or anything but. . ._ _Stop Gohan just friends. _

"**Well Erase said she answered all out of breathe breathing hard and she heard your voice. Damn dude you are so lucky Videl is so fucking hot."**

"We were training. Why are you calling anyway?" I say not liking the way he was talking about Videl. _Why does everyone see her that way that's not all she is! _

"**Ah . . . Don't get so touchy."**

"Well why talking about her like that she is our friend you of all people know I was raised not to think of women that way." I say reasoning with him.

"**Okay I get it I'll stop. So Gohan be ready at nine or in your case now since you live so far away we are going to a party at nine."**

"I'm not going to a party."

"**Yes, the fuck you are! Erase is bent on having you and Videl there. She is willing to make me go and make you two come. And I don't want Videl to kick my ass and I'm not sure but I think you can too so you're going!" **

There was a pause and a bit of shuffling on the other end and some yelling. **"Gohan you listen and listen well. Videl is not going to the party unless you go and you stole her from us last week so get your cute ass ready and be at Videl mansion at nine o clock or there will be hell." **

_I always wonder why such a nice, friendly, pleasant girl like Erase can every befriend someone violent, harsh, and ruthless like Videl. Now looking at they aren't so different. _"Okay I'll go." I say hanging it up. I look up and Videl is standing at the door way.

"If I'm going you are too." She says with a smirk. "Now show me your clothes." She says walking in my room.

"What?" I say confused.

"Erase wants to make sure you don't dress nerdy. We don't know why this whole week you've been at least been dressing decent but we don't want to take any chances in you messing up with choosing your own clothes. So Erase had so gladly put me in charge of dressing you the only job I think you're mom failed you at." She says.

I laugh a bit it was a bit true mom didn't know what style was good thing Bulma did. I sigh and walk over to my closet pushing Videl away from my drawers. "Here have at it." I say lying down on my bed as Videl went through my closet. Within a matter of minutes she brings out a dark forest green long sleeve shirt the black vest I wore a black tie that belonged to one of my suits and dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Here you go. Shower up and put these on I'll be waiting down stairs." She says handing them to me then she exits the room.

/-/-/-/

About ten minutes have passed since I left Gohan to get ready I was down stairs watching the news. The news was all about how the Gold Fighter was about to murder to crooks. I then get some weird feeling and turn around and see Gohan dressed and ready. I quickly turn off the TV. "Sorry I didn't hear you come down." I say getting up from the couch.

I look over Gohan he has the vest button up all the way and has tie tuck underneath it. His shirt was tuck in. "So how do I look?" he asked lamely.

"Great but let me just fix a few things." I walk up to him and unbutton his vest. Pull out his tucked in shirt. He seems a bit stiff to my touch and I don't know why. I roll up his sleeves to above his elbows it shows his arms. I take a step back and scan Gohan over. _I have to admit Gohan looks striking. The close fit him perfectly to show his body. _"Now you're good to go."

"So it's eight should we be going to you home now?"

"Yeah Erase said she was going to meet us there."

/-/-/-/

We landed on the roof again because I wasn't sure if my dad was home. Gohan snuck through the window when I open the door to my room he was already there. "So why are we sneaking in?" I ask sitting on the sofa in her room.

"Because I can't have any boys over besides Sharpener and my dad and I got in an argument so I don't want to see him." She says walking over to the mirror taking her pig tails out of her hair brushing away the waves. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door to her room.

"Miss Videl your friends Erase and Sharpener are here." The voice was a women's. Videl walks over to the door and opens it.

"Annie is my dad around?" she asked.

"No why?" asked the women I could now see she was in her forties at least and had black hair and grey eyes.

"I have a guest he wouldn't be too happy to see." Videl says pointing to me.

"Oh, I see well he isn't here Videl. Would like me to send Erase and Sharpener up?"

"Okay thanks Annie and yes please do." She says as the women walked Videl closes the door behind her.

_Why would Videl make me sneak in here just to tell the help I was here? _"Videl why did you tell that lady I was here after I snuck in?" I asked.

"Because that lady Gohan has been a mother to me since mine died and my father had turned into an asshole who beat cell." She says I can hear the hatred she has to her father.

_If I would have just taken the credit for cell maybe Videl would have been happier. _

"She always covered for me when I needed help. When I threw parties here she helped me set it up and clean afterwards. She helped me through a lot Gohan. As far as my dad knows I've been the most fucking perfect little angel he tells me to be."

"Videl come on you know your dad loves you he just doesn't know how to be the father you need." I say as she come and takes a seat next to me on the couch. "Your father just haven't seen you aren't the little girl he thinks you are have you ever asked him why he acts that way toward you?"

"Gohan he won't listen to me!" she says angrily. "He always thinks he knows what best when it is completely wrong!"

"Videl look just talk to him. You to need to learn not to completely blow up okay?" I say placing my hands on her tense shoulders. "You need to let your father now you are old enough to make your own decisions now. You don't have to listen to what he says."

Just then the door opens and I see Erase and Sharpener walked in. Erase had a bag in her hand. "I knew it!" it was Erase yelling jumping up and down hold onto Sharpeners arms. She quickly came toward us grabbed me and pushed me out the room with Sharpener. "So what now?" I asked as we stand outside the room.

/-/-/-/

Erase slammed the door shut and turned to me and had a smirk on her face. "So you and Gohan are nothing?" she asked.

After some talk about how she knew we had something because we both ditched school the same day and how today Gohan was totally jealous of Damon. We got to the point where I actually got dressed I let Erase choose my clothes as I showered.

_Gohan and I are just friends. He couldn't have been jealous of Damon he just didn't like him. But I never meet anyone Gohan didn't like besides Angela but he has good reason to. _

I walk out the shower in my underwear and bra and towel in my hair. Erase and I aren't really shy about seeing each other. I see Erase had laid out some of my clothes for me on my bed. She was currently looking in the mirror to admire her reflection. Erase too has changed.

On my bed were my turquoise halter top, black skinny jeans, and my black flats. "Hurry up Videl so I can do your hair." Says Erase excitedly. She was wear a yellow tube top and white skinny jeans with yellow high heels. When I finish getting dress I sit down on the chair Erase was on as she gets the curling iron to work on my hair. She puts them into long wavy curls. "Okay Videl I know you don't like make up but let me just put a hint of eye liner and mascara please?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind." She puts it on me and before walking out we look over ourselves.

"You know Gohan won't be able to take his eyes off you." she whispers into my ear as we walk out my room. It was already nine when we found Sharpener and Gohan playing pool in the game room.

"You swear you've never played?"

"No, I'm telling you this is my first time playing."

They both look up and go wide eyed. "Great the look I was looking for! Come on let's go!" yelled Erase as she pulls my arm and walk away from the game room. The boys then come after us. Sharpener then pops out his car from his capsule. It was a black hover car convertible. Gohan and Sharpener take the two front seats as Erase and I ride in the back.

"So Gohan have you ever been to a party?" asked Sharpener.

"I've been to formal ones you know with a tux and stuff but never to a one where we are going."

"Well you are going to have a blast." Answers Sharpener.

We arrive in at a house party it belonged to some rich kid at our school. Arriving at the door of his mansion we were greeted by Matt. "You guys made it!" he yelled hugging me and Erase. Matt is one of the few guys I would tolerate it from. He and I went to the same formal parties and kept each other company.

"You two look hot!" he says his way of complimentary. "Gohan you here!" he says giving him a handshake.

/-/-/-/

"Gohan you here!" yelled Matt. Matt was in my science class with all of us. I gave him some help in class when he needed it since he sat next to me.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Well glad you all could make it. We got booze, girls, and men for you two." He says pointing to Videl and Erase. "and extra bed rooms. Whatever you need Gohan I can get it for you!"

"Thanks Matt."

"No, thank you! If you didn't help me out in science I would have been kicked off the baseball team." He says escorting us to the main room. "So have fun dude." He says slapping me on the chest and walks away. "You so totally join Gohan after today!" he yells back.

"I think Matt is drunk." I say to the others.

"And we should join him." Says Sharpener handing us all a shot glass filled with I assume to be tequila. "Cheers to Gohan's first real party!" we clash our four cups and I watch to see if Videl was going to drink. She smirks at me and drinks it. Something about her doing that is strangely hot.

We all let out a sigh as the alcohol burns slightly in our throats. Well theirs not mine. Having Saiyan in me lets me hold my liquor I learned that from Vegeta.

"Whoa, that was a great to start off the night." Cough Erase as she taps her chest. Erase grabs Sharpener and go off to go dance in the mess full of people. The lights in the house were dark and there were those rave lights around flashing bright colors.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. Videl hand me another and drink and we retreated back away from people to be in the hall way where it was still loud but not as much as the other room. "I thought I'll save your ears."

"Thank you at least some one thought about me!" I say as we laugh. Matt then found us and dragged us to the back yard to the pool party. There were a lot of people in the pool.

"Okay I want you two to come play a game with me." he says taking off shirt so he was only in his shorts. "You see that piece of wood?" he points to piece of wood it was laying across the pool. The wood was about six inches in width and ten feet in length. "We are going to walk across it!" cheered. "Come on take a shot and walk." He says handing us a shot glass.

He then walks away and jumps on the wood and wobbly walks across. He leans to the left and right then miraculously makes it to the other side safe and dry. The next on walking was a girl. She was in shorts and a tank top and really tall high heels. She falls in. We laugh as she makes a splash. I turn to Videl who smiles walks over to the plank. "You sure you can handle this?" I say.

"Do you not know who I am? I am Videl Satan. I can do anything." She says.

"I'm bet you can. . . When you haven't been drinking." I say as I follow her over to the plank.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked teasingly poking my chest.

"And if it is?" I say as she walks and stops in front of the plank.

"I'll have to prove you wrong." She says taking her shot and then takes mine from my hand and drinks it. Cheers go around everywhere as Videl drinks it.

"Videl! Videl! Videl!" they were going crazy for her. They were all surrounding the pool just to watch her. She climbs on the plank and steady without a wobbly she confidently walks across. Right when she as the end she turns to look at me and smirks and does a handstand flipping of the plank. My ears then were to a point of bleeding for all the cheers she got after her stunt.

"VIDEL! VIDEL! VIDEL!"

"Your turn Gohan." She smiles patiently waiting for me to get to the other side. Everyone quiets down and I hear some encouraging cheers through some of my classmates.

"Come on Gohan!"

"You can do it Gohan!"

"You got this Gohan!"

Matt then comes and to hand me a shot glass but instead I take the tequila bottle from him that was half full. I guzzled it up. The whole time I drank I kept my eyes concentrated on Videl as she stands on the other side of the pool with her arms crossed smirking. As I finish I hand it back to Matt who stares at me shockingly.

"Damn Gohan . . . This is some strong stuff and you drank it like water."

I ignore him and walk the plank not even watching my footing. As I make it across I grab Videl in to a tight hug and spin her around. I put her down. People were staring and I knew it but I couldn't care less. "So what's my prize?" I asked.

Then there was a loud splash. A guy and fell in with a girl on his shoulders. The crowd's attention was directed off us.

"A bottle of water." She says backing away from my alcoholic breathe.

"I can live with that." I say as I watch her walk away to a table full of refreshments right next to the pool on the far end side.

"Hey Gohan."


	10. Chapter 10

OH! They some wild teenagers! Haha That game they played I actually played! (No beer! Only 15 turning 16!) It was awesome I was winning until someone pulled me in. I also want to thank those who reviewed it made me feel much better about my story. Well Chapter 10! Here we go!

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR, GT

/-/-/-/

"Hey Gohan."

It was that annoying prick of voice. One I so wanted to be rid of. I snap my head around. She was standing there in a red dress that barely covered her and with heels ridiculously high. Too much make up as always still on her face.

"What a surprise to see you here." She says as she walks toward me with her heels making a clanking noise as they hit against the cement.

"What are you doing here Angela?" I ask as I take a few steps away since she was getting too close.

"I could be asking you the same thing." She counters I could feel the scowl growing on my face just staring at her. "You know Gohan you shouldn't hang around with Videl so much she even got you scowling. You are running your cute face."

She reaches out to touch my face and I back away. "Don't touch me." I felt my tail within my inner waist band of my pants twitch in agitation. "I will hang out with whoever I want to."

"So I guess I don't make that list."

"After you accused me of rape? Hell you are not even on the list of people I plan to get over what they did to me." I say walking past her.

"And what list is on Videl on? The one you plan to rape?"

I turn to her. My blood was definitely on the edge of turning super now. "I did not rape you and you know it. I would never do anything like that." I say gritting through my teeth. "Now leave me alone and leave Videl alone." I say as I go off to find Videl.

"Maybe you should leave Videl alone to she seems to have someone fancying her other than you." She says motioning toward the far end of the table. Damon and Videl were laughing he grabs her arm and slightly rubs it. I could seriously kill now. "Videl isn't a relationship type Gohan. Better you know that now then later."

"Screw you Angela." I say going over to the table. I could feel her following behind me but I couldn't care less. I feel her touch my back and recoil away from her.

/-/-/-/

"So I saw you out there. I didn't think Videl Satan had it in her." He says walking over to the table next to me.

"Oh hi Damon you saw that?" I say grabbing a bottle water from the table.

"You kidding? Who didn't you are quite the show like your father." He says. "and you are strong and athletic too." He says grabbing my arm giving it a squeeze. We laugh.

I then feel something weird. I then realize it was the same thing as earlier about the ki and all. I turn around looking for Gohan and see Gohan and Angela. _What the hell is she doing her? _She touches him. And feel a certain angry rush through me. The same kind I felt when she accused Gohan of rape.

"See I told you Gohan."

"Why don't you just go away?" he says clearly annoyed by her. "And you go away too." He says to Damon. I'm little shock of how hostile he is toward him but it is totally redirect when I see Angela touch Gohan again.

"See she doesn't want you. How about we give it another try?" she says lacing her arms around him.

"That is it! Angela can't dirty smutty hands off him. Why haven't you learn he doesn't want you?" while I approached Angela I see Gohan moved passed me to Damon.

"Listen to me leave Videl alone." He says it deadly and reminds me of earlier and it snaps me out my anger. I turn around and see Gohan and Damon are only a mere few inches away from each other. _Ugh we both can't be fighting at the same time. _Again I feel that pull toward Gohan but it feels different from earlier.

I put myself between them and have my back toward Damon as I push Gohan away. I feel a bit confused as to where that low snarl came from and how I am quickly pushed behind Gohan. "Look nerd you want to go? Afraid that Videl is going to choose me over you?" asked Damon attempting to push Gohan but he moves out the way and Damon trips stumbling forward.

He turns back around and swings at Gohan. Gohan ducks and straight punches him in the chest and he goes crashing into a couple of people who catch him. A few cheers go around for Gohan. Damon doesn't look like he was getting back up. I feel that ki thing again and Gohan's is rising.

"You got him, Gohan. I don't think he is going to get back up." I say pushing him back away from Damon.

"He isn't going to get back up if I am got anything to do with it." He says calming down.

"Videl!" I see Erase and Sharpener running toward us through the crowd.

"Hey, guys." I say still pushing Gohan away.

"You seemed to be having fun drinking, playing pool games, and fighting I'm hearing your name everywhere both of yours." She says coming toward us holding Sharpeners hand. I gave her a confusing look. She smiles and I know that smile. We will talk later.

"Videl why don't you just leave him alone he obviously wants to fight. You always fight let him fight." Her voice annoying as always so high pitched. "See Gohan she doesn't know you she isn't ready but I am."

"Shut the hell up! Angela this doesn't concern you!" I yell walking away from Gohan and walked toward Angela. "Gohan doesn't need to prove anything."

She looks past to me to Gohan who has finally calmed down I can sense it. "Gohan when you are tired with her you know where to find me."

"Angela give the hell up!" I yell again.

"Videl you need to learn just because you are Mr. Satan's little bitch of a daughter you can't always get what you want." She says giving me a loathing look.

She raises her hand to slap me. I smirk as I catch her wrist. I tighten it as I talk. "You know that day you accused Gohan I so badly I wanted to go over and kick your ass?" I then twist her arm back.

"Be happy that Sharpener talked me out of but now I am going to kick your ass." I push her toward the pool and do a round kick and land my foot flat on her back pushing her head first in the pool. I am amazed that there are cheers.

"Hell yeah! You go Vi!" cheered Erase

"You the woman!" cheered the guys

"Protect your man!" cheered the girls.

I didn't protest any of them and just smile as Angela emerges out the water make up smeared and running. "I think it is best you leave."

Almost instantly the music blares back on. Erase walks over with more shot glasses. "Okay we have to toast something. At least to something I've heard you two do." She pours the alcohol into our cups. I smile at Gohan he seems happier which makes me happy I don't like him mad.

"To Gohan and his victory over Damon!" toasted Sharpener

"To Videl and her victory over Angela!" cheered Erase. "And cheers to Videl's gymnastic stunt over the pool that I heard so much about inside and Gohan chugging a tequila bottle without wasting himself."

We all say cheers and take down the tequila. The party almost starts as if nothing happens. We talk about how we never thought Gohan to be the one to start a fight. About I never drank this much before. After some time Erase and Sharpener make a getaway to who knows where. Then it is just me and Gohan. He looked at his phone confused.

/-/-/-/

Sharpener just walked away giving me wink. _What in hell was that supposed to mean? _My phone then vibrated in my pocket. It was from Sharpener. _Okay by the look on your face I can understand you didn't know what I meant. You idiot kiss her! She basically called you her property. He said that in all one wink? _

"Is it your mom?" asked Videl.

"No." I say putting my phone back in my pocket. _But it might as well have been. Sharpener is pushing me on you like her. _"Videl can we . . . go talk in private?" I say. All that Saiyan in me earlier is gone and to be honest I'm scared. _Okay just tell her you like her. I like you Videl. I like you more than a friend and I love you. I'm going to scare her doing that! ugh!_

We stop when we make it to back to Matt's garden no one was back here everything was so clean untouched by us. No mess, no loudness except for the music barely reaching over. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

The small pond reflected her eyes I could just drown in. I lost my concentration.

"Gohan? Hello?"

"What?" I say.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" she says.

"I like you. No wait!" I say waving my hands. "That sounded stupid! I don't like you!" Then I realized just what I said. "That's not what I meant either! I do like you. I mean who can't like you look really pretty! No wait. Shit!" I say stuffing my face in my hands.

"I don't understand what you saying Gohan." She says placing a hand on my arm. Her touch was so soothing. I remove my hands and face her. _She is so beautiful. Why would she want to be with me? I'm nothing but a killer. I'm not even human._ I feel then a surge of Saiyan back in me. _No I will not kick myself down. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to get what I want at least once in a while. And I want Videl. _I grab her arms and pull her to me and kiss her.

It was a bit forced I knew it but she didn't push away. The kiss was coarse and awkward but somehow it turned gentle and right. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was so tender. I felt her ki raise as mine and I smile into the kiss. She pulls away to my disappointment then I remember she has to breathe by her breathing I could tell she was holding it. I was still holding her hands as I tilt my head to see her.

"Gohan-" Her voice was quiet and out of breath. I found myself staring at her lips and how so badly I wanted to feel them against mine again. I couldn't stop myself and kissed her again keeping her from continuing. She doesn't oppose it but kisses back. A moan escapes her she then pulls her hands free from me and places them on my neck without breaking the kiss. Instantly I felt I need to still be touching her holding her. So I grip her waist and pull into me. It felt so right to hold her.

Slowly we deepen the kiss which is more pleasurable. Though I don't want to I separate to give Videl time to breathe. I look at her. _It's now or never Gohan. _I take a deep breathe. "Videl I want to be with you. I just want it to be me and you. I-"

Her phone starts going off like an alarm startling us. She pulls it out her phone. "Shit!" she says as she pulls away from me cursing. "Gohan I need to go."

"Go? Go where?" I say. I felt lost and disoriented I just wanted to hold her again. We were holding each other what two seconds ago? I finally didn't feel goofy and foolish and was about to say I love her.

"It's two am Gohan. My dad is home and I'm sure he is pissed waiting for me to come home and punish me after this morning." She says clearly not pleased with it. _Punish her? Oh yeah their fight. _It made me mad why does she have to listen to him anyway? "I . . . have to go." She then seemed uneasy toward me uncomfortable. I didn't like it.

"Now?" I found myself asking. She nods her head not daring to speak. "But what about . . . what we just did? What about us? Can't you just stay a while longer? Stay with me please?" I sounded pathetic and I knew it.

"I . . . I . . . I have to go home Gohan." She says. I felt my heart just drop. The pain I felt was excruciating. Like if I had just gotten a punch to the stomach by Vegeta. _She wants it to be as it never happened._ "I'm sorry Gohan." She walks and away and goes toward the party again. We both knew that wasn't for leaving the party earlier. She was sorry for me.

I followed behind her as we walk through the house trying to find Sharpener and Erase. We found them dancing in the living room. I waited on the edge of the room as Videl made her way over to them. I zoned out my hearing so I wouldn't go deaf trying to hear their conversation I already knew what they were going to say.

Then a skimpy girl walked up to me and started tugging my tie. "How about me and you go upstairs for some fun?" she says winking. _If only you were Videl. _Speaking of Videl I saw storming her way over her and perked up. She pushed the girl away and grabbed and dragged me outside.

"Come on you are taking me home." She says. She wasn't asking it was an order. When we were out of seeing range I pick her up and fly to the Satan mansion. It was only a five minute flight we land on her balcony. She opens the door and turns to me.

/-/-/-/

I open my door and turn to face Gohan. He wasn't happy like he usually is. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow for training?" I say breaking the odd silence.

"No we can't." he says. At that very moment I was terrified. Why not? Was he pushing me away because of tonight? "My parents and brother will be back tomorrow morning and I have to ask them if it is alright you come." He says.

I feel a sign of relief when I turn on the lights I find my father seating on my bed not looking pleased with me. "Daddy!" I say shock. I turn really fast and see Gohan is still standing there with wide eyes.

"So I was right." He says getting up from my bed walking he way over to us. "I thought I told you not to be hanging around with these boys! I forbid you to ever see him again!" he says sternly pointing to Gohan who just really stood there.

"Dad let me explain Gohan isn't like other guys!" I counter.

"Look Mr. Satan let me explain." He says walking in the room toward us.

"No! I don't need you to explain anything to me? Do you know who I am boy? I am the world champ! I defeated Cell saving you ass! Don't you dare try to explain anything to me!"

Gohan seems unfazed by his rants and just crosses his arms and stares back at my dad. His eyes turn cold again his face unreadable. The mention of Cell must have brought back some memories like it did when I asked about.

"Dad, Gohan really isn't-" I say before he cuts me off.

"Isn't what? A teenage boy? Who I strictly forbidden you to have over especially in your room!. Where were you Videl huh? A party, movie, date? You know you aren't allowed to date anyone unless they beat me in a fight first. Which no one can do." He comes over to me a grabs my wrist hard it hurts and pulls me toward my bedroom door.

"You are overacting dad. Dad what are you doing?" I ask trying to pull my hand free. The in a blink of an eye Gohan is standing between me and my father gripping his wrist.

"Let go of her." He says forcefully. I look at my dad's face and see the pain and he lets go. Gohan then pushes his away.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Who you are messing with?" my dad asks gripping his hand.

"As a matter of fact I do. Everyone knows who you are or at least who you say to be. But you don't know who I am." Gohan then transforms into his Gold Fighter form. His body creates gust of winds in my room making things fall and flap. "Now how about you and I go have a chat Hercule?" He says nodding toward my door. My father's face goes pale with wide eyes and slowly nods. "We can go to my office."

"Gohan what are you doing?" I ask a bit scared for my father's well-being. Yes he was wrong to place his hands on me but doesn't deserve to be beaten or whatever Gohan has planned for him.

"Just stay here. I won't hurt him I promise I just want to talk to him in private." He says. His eyes are still cold but I could tell he was telling me the truth and I let them leave my room.

/-/-/-/

We walk to the end of the hallway where Mr. Satan opened the door to a room. Entering the room he offers me a seat I decline. "Let's get this cleared up first. I don't ever want to see you put your hands on Videl like that again. You hear me?" I say pointing to him. I was angry and was so close to losing my temper with him. Videl has been on edge ever since he has gotten here worried about getting home early and all. He nods not answering. "Second I am giving Videl lessons on flying and you will allow her to continue her lesson." He nods again.

_I shouldn't bring it I know I shouldn't but I need to let this out now._ "Do you even remember me?" I say angrily. It took a few second before he answered.

"Yes. . . You're the boy from the Cell Games." He says solemnly looking right in my eyes. "You are the one who beat Cell."

"Yeah, I am. Seven years ago I saved this world, lost my father, achieved the status strongest in the universe and still hold that title now. Yet you go around mocking me, telling everyone that my father was trick everything he trained for all the hard work he did to get where he is now is a trick and so am I? No. My father died a hero saving us more than once before I was even born. If it wasn't for him we would all be dead Cell would have won. I wouldn't have been able to beat Cell without him. Me and my friends trained hard and lost so much that day. Yet you couldn't honor us for that even if you knew the truth. Granted I didn't want the fame, fortune, or spotlight none of it you could've kept that but you didn't have slander my father's name. I just wanted my father back."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were ever going show yourself again so I thought you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry for everything." He says still not breaking contact with me.

"Don't be because your pity is worthless. I have my father back." I say. He doesn't respond but the confusion on his face is clear. I huff. "Don't worry about how but know he is. He might not care whether or not you go around parading calling him a joke and everything trick but I do and so do my friends and I suggest you stop." I was about to walk out when he started talking.

"I will . . . Gold Fighter. Thank you." he was now standing straight not like he was before a bit hunched over.

"For?" I asked. _What is he thanking me for? Threaten his life? _I turn around to face him.

"Videl . . . I had no right to put my hands on her even if she did disobey me."

"Just as long as you never do it again if you do I will kill you." I say. _While I'm around no and I mean no one will ever hurt her._

"Don't worry I won't I believe you." he slightly chuckles. _What is he laughing about? Did I miss something? _"You love my daughter don't you? I can see it that way you are protective of her. The irony of it all huh? I always told her if she was going to bring a boy home it had to be one stronger than me. She went and found the strongest out there. The savior of our world the man I'm supposed to be. You know I don't think I could have ever found a man who I know who will protect her and be there for her like you are now. For goodness sakes I don't even know your name. "

I don't answer since I was caught off guard I didn't ever thought I was going to have a talk like this with Mr. Satan. Hell I couldn't even have it with Videl. Here he was saying everything I would have said to him if the day ever came I would have Videl. "It's Gohan."

"Well Gohan you are about to get what no man has ever gotten before." He sticks out his hand so I can shake it. Confused I take it. "I give you my blessing to date my daughter." He then laughs. "I thought I was going to host some tournament of some kind so someone can get my blessing or something."

_Great . . . I get the blessing and Videl practically turn me down earlier just great . . . _I sigh and Hercule looks at me questioningly. "Thanks but I don't think Videl wants to go down that road with me. You should have saved it for someone else." I say releasing his hand.

"What?" he says dumbfounded.

"You might not be happy to hear this but well I tried to talk to Videl earlier about well us and we kissed. . . She then uh . . . brushed it off like it never really happened. So sorry you wasted your blessing. She doesn't give a damn about me." I say shrugging it off. I wasn't about to show weakness like I did earlier in front of Videl by being hurt. In this state it won't let me and my Saiyan was on overdrive at the moment.

"So you are going to give up like that?" he says.

"What? No." I say. "I didn't give up on anything. She turned me down." I say in my defense.

"She just confused trust me. She doesn't like to be able to depend or trust anyone." he says. "I know my daughter."

I walk out the door not wanting to finish the conversation. I can hear Mr. Satan behind mumbling something about me winning the world martial arts tournament then our kids winning it. I then tune him out. _I thought mom was the only one like that. _I shudder as we walk back in Videl's room she had changed into her sleep wear. She was in shorts and a t-shirt her hair in a ponytail sitting on her bed.

"How'd it go?" she asked getting up from the bed.

I give her a reassuring smile to let her know everything went alright. She smiles back. Mr. Satan walks in next. "Videl, Gohan and I have talked. I'm sorry for putting my hands on you." He hugs Videl and she returns the hug. As they hug she gives me a questioning look. I shrug and smile. "Videl I am also giving you permission to go with Gohan and have lessons for flying."

She seems shocked that I even told him. "Really?" she questions pulling away from him.

"Yes, and I want to you to try hard okay? I trained you all you've can and Gohan here is going to help reach that next level."

She says okay. I look toward the clock it was three am. "Well it's really late I guess I should be going." I say nodding toward the door. Mr. Satan gets up and says goodnight to Videl and gets up to leave on his way out he winks. _Too creepy. _"Goodnight Videl." I say walking toward the balcony.

"Gohan . . ." I don't turn around. "Goodnight." She seems to hesitate. I turn and take off going home.

On my way home I realized I was still in super form. I wasn't tired in fact I was energized. I flew off to spot where we normal meet. It was late but I knew he was there. I barely land when he says. "Are you going to train in that?"

I look down and see I was still in my parties clothes. I put my hand behind my head and smile at him and chuckle. "Sorry I forgot I'll fix that right now." I push the button on my watch that lets me transform into my gi and unwrap my tail freeing it.

"Your tail is back?" he asked.

"Yup, don't worry I'll train don't go and blow up the moon again though I am already in control of it most of the time so it will be easy."

"I see."

"Yeah, I just have been busy."

"Is it the girl again?" he asked. When I started Orange Star High school I told him about Videl up until the night he came over and sense Videl ki inside the house. I told him about what I think it about her and how I started to feel about her.

"Yeah it was. She and my other friends dragged me to a party." I say as we start to get in our stance. "It was great I spent time with her." I smile as we started to fight and throw punches and kicks.

"So you got yourself a mate now?" I say him smirk because as he said it his leg had connected with my arm blocking him from hitting my head.

"Not exactly things happened." I say as we get back to sparring at fast speed. "There was that girl again the other one who got me arrested. She came back and a guy from school was there who was interested in Videl."

He starts laughing as we sparred. "Is he still alive? You Saiyans and your mates." I laugh as he mentioned it. Vegeta would scowl and threaten any man who dare hit on Bulma. Even dad who I never saw act that way toward mom lost it once. It was the around the time he decided he wanted to come back I was sixteen we went out as a family to eat. Mom had dressed up in a very beautiful dress and a guy started to compliment her and actually asked her out. Dad in no time beat him enough to learn mom was his. Ever since then any man look at mom was going to have a little chat with dad same goes for Vegeta except dad was a way kinder than Vegeta when it came to talks.

"Well let's just say I learned a thing or two from dad about how making some things clear today." I say still sparring deflecting hits. "I had to deal with the guy and luckily for me Videl took care of the girl for me."

"So she is your mate." He says. Like Vegeta and Dad, Bulma and Mom don't like it when women ogle them. Mom has more than once gone crazy on women and so has Bulma.

"Well no. . . "

"What you didn't tell her she was yours?" he says smiling.

"Well I was getting to that we um . . . kissed and made out and then we stopped because she had to go home."

"You let her go?"

"No . . . I took her home where I had the honor of meeting her father."

"The buffoon?" he asked as he blocked my punched with his arm.

"That's the one. We had a chat about the Cell games, about how if I ever see him put his hands on Videl I would kill him and I am officially the only man in the world who has his blessing to date Videl." I say rather fast.

"Do I even want to ask how you got to threatening his life to blessings?"

"Probably not. Though the blessing is worthless." I say as we separate for a pause. He looks questioning at me. "We kissed and I asked her not to go. I asked about you know what happened and she acted like it never happened." I say powering down and collapsing on the grass. "I don't know Piccolo maybe we aren't supposed to be together." I say star gazing. The sky was clear and shinning with stars.

"Do you find her attractive?" he asked as he sat next to me crossed legged getting into a meditation state.

"Yes."

"Don't you want her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she is beautiful, her eyes are so alluring I could get lost in them, she is strong, smart, she helps people, she is a fighter, she is so stubborn I love how she would stalk me, her mouth she won't ever be quiet, and she accepts me. She knows who I am Piccolo and she accepts it. She knows I'm not human and doesn't care. She knows about my tail and thinks it's cute. She is just perfect." I say.

"Then don't give on her."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't give up Gohan! Here we go! Sorry I know it's been a while since a update remolding the house take time out of writing.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR, GT

/-/-/-/

I felt something bounce on me waking me from my slumber. "Wake up Gohan! Wake up! Breakfast!" it was Goten. I smile as I see Goten. Goten was dressed like a dad in a gi.

"Alright squirt I'm up." I say sitting up in my bed. I was extremely tired and a bit sore. I look over at my clock by my bed. _Eight thirty. What? I only slept three hours? _"What time you get here squirt?"

"About thirty minutes ago. Hurry Gohan! Mommy said to shower up and come down! Hurry I'm hungry!" he says pulling me away from my bed. My bed a small scent of Videl from the night she fell asleep that I clung to as I sleep. I took a shower fast and dressed in jeans where I hid my tail at least until I tell my parents and a yellow t-shirt and headed down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and mom was prepping the food. "Good morning Gohan."

"Morning mom." I say giving her a kiss on the check and a hug. "How was your week at Capsule Corp?"

"Great, Bulma and I chatted, you know your father and Vegeta sparred and Goten and Trunks played." She says in a happy tone.

"I'm glad you had fun." I say. "Where's dad?" I say noticing he wasn't in. It almost time for breakfast.

"Your father is out for a morning swim and should be coming back soon." She says as she placed food on the table. "Just sit down Gohan." Goten and I sit down and talked about what he and Trunks did over the week.

"Chi-Chi I'm home."

My dad walked in the room with his signature gi. "Hiya Gohan!"

"Hiya dad morning." I said seeing him.

"Gohan you should've been there Vegeta and I went six hours none stop sparring!" he says excitedly. "We build our stamina up to six hours."

"That's great dad." I say we sit and eat after we are done we sit and talk about more about their week just more in detail.

"Oh, that reminds me." I stand up and reveal my tail. "It grew back!" I say excitedly. Dad and Goten jumped from their seats and to examine my newly formed tail.

"It grew back?" questioned mom dropping the plates also rushing over to us.

"Whoa when this happen Gohan?" asked dad patting me on my back.

"It happened a Thursday." I say leaving out the part of skipping school of course. "I woke up and it was there!"

"How could this happen?" questioned mom.

"Dunno." I say shrugging it off. "But who cares its back and I'm keeping it." I say getting it over with I knew we were going to have this talk soon.

"Gohan maybe that's not such a good idea with school and the moon . . ." she trails off.

"Mom, trust I can handle this. I want to keep it. I'm sorry but I've decide and nothing you can say is going to change my mind." I say sternly but calmly not dare raising my voice at my mother.

"Come on Chi -Chi." Says my dad placing an arm around my mom. "Gohan growing up he has the right to make his own decisions."

"Fine." She says giving in. "If that's what you want I won't make you get rid of it."

"Thank you mom." I say.

"Why does it keep growing back?" she question bewildered.

"Like I said I don't know." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe we should tell Bulma it shouldn't be growing back like that. Your father's never grew back after the last time when his was cut off as kid that was ages ago." She says. "And Goten never grew his back even once.

"No, if anything we should tell Vegeta! He will so want to hear this!" Dad seemed excited.

"Gohan that is so cool! You have a tail again! I'm so jealous!" he says jumping up and down.

"Well I guess we should go back to capsule corp."

"Yes!" we all cheered we knew it meant train.

"Hold your horses you three let me clean up first." She says going to the sink to wash the dishes as we walk in the living room waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Wait a second we have horses!" yelled Goten.

"It was a metaphor Goten." I say.

"Meter-phone what?" he says confused.

"Never mind." I say laughing ruffling his hair.

"Gohan come here I want to have talk with you." says Dad from the coach which was weird. Dad usually never seats on the coach unless mom makes him.

"Yeah sure what about dad?" I say.

"Why do I smell a girl's scent all over the house?" he asked grinning. Then we heard a glass shatter in the kitchen.

"A girl's scent?" says mom walking out the kitchen drying her hands on her apron with a smile on her face sitting on the other side of dad. Dad then puts an arm over her shoulder.

"Yup, it's all over the house. I smelled right when we got here." _Gee thanks dad. _

"Gohan you've had a girl over?" she says.

"Yes . . ." I answer cautiously not knowing how she would react. Would she get mad because I didn't get permission? Would the frying pan come out?

"Goku! Think of the grandchildren!" she chimed hugging dad.

"Yeah a new sparring partner!" he says returning her hug.

"No, it's nothing like that mom!" I say getting up from the coach. "I just had a friend over to help train."

"Friend? So what's her name?" she says. I can still practically see the hearts in her eyes.

"Videl." I say.

"Videl what a lovely name. Yes she seems perfect for you." she says. "And she's rich!"

"Videl! You mean Videl has been over here!" shouted Goten.

"Who's Videl?" questioned dad bewildered.

"Videl! You don't know Videl dad?" says Goten jumping in his lap. "She is just the most awesomest and coolest girl around! She fights crime with Gohan!" I smile Goten really likes Videl. So does mom.

"Oh that Videl . . . Great pick Gohan she has a really strong ki for a human. So what are you training her for?" he asked.

I ignore the comment about the pick and answer him. "I'm teaching her to fly." I say.

"Any progress?" he seemed interested.

"A tremendous amount she's learned how to fly we are just working on her stamina on how to fly long periods of time and pick up her speed. Her ki has gotten a lot stronger I can feel it as we progress further. With anymore training she could probably surpass Yamcha." We laugh.

"Really that much huh?" he says interested.

"So you have been training her here?" asked mom.

"Yes. . . I would also like to continue training her here if you allow it." I say.

"Of course! She is always welcomed here. I can't wait to officially meet her!"

_Why are we talking about Videl? We aren't even together. _"So are we going to Capsule Corp?"

/-/-/-/

"You mean to tell me you the spawn of a third class warrior a half breed gets to be blessed with a tail. While I the Prince of all Saiyans get nothing!" Says Vegeta obviously pissed. I smirked at him. It was rare for the prince to ever be denied anything he wanted even Bulma at times would break down and give into him.

"Don't hate all mighty Prince. I promise when danger is ever to arise I will save your royal butt." I say. I was still the strongest out of us three. "With the extra strength with my tail I will so totally dominate you both." I say as Bulma takes my blood to run some test on who knows what.

"Watch your back boy you still haven't trained that thing it is still your weakness." He growls.

"Just wait it will be my greatest asset." I grin.

"Okay enough you two." says Bulma. "Why don't you go beat Vegeta for a while Goku." Says Bulma smiling which earns her a scowl from Vegeta. "Sorry?" she says as she kisses him on the check. "Seriously though Goku go."

"Alright come on Vegeta!" he says playfully putting an arm around him which he shoves away. I know Vegeta won't admit it but they are friends' probably best friends.

I got up from the bed I was l sitting on in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. "Not you." She says.

"What why not?" I say dumbfound.

"Because I want you to wait for the results play with Goten and Trunks." She says.

"Alright." I head down stairs and find Trunks and Goten in the indoor park.

"Gohan!" they shout all at once tackling me. "Let's play tag!"

/-/-/-/-/

It was around noon and daddy had to go to work all of a sudden we spent the morning together and talked until noon he had to leave. As I walk back inside as I walk past his office door. It was open. I walk in and take a look around. _I wonder what daddy and Gohan talked about. _I walk in and close the door behind me. I learned some time ago daddy record his meeting for law purposes and I knew where exactly to look for the video. I pushed the chair away from his desk and went underneath where there was a laptop attached to the bottom of the desk. I unplugged it from the drive installed into the desk and put on top of it and pulled the chair back so I can sit on it. I played the video from the time when Gohan and my dad should have entered.

I see the part where Gohan told my father clear as crystal to never put a hand on me again. To the point of him saying he was giving me lesson on flying and he was going to allow it. My father agreed for them to continue. Gohan looked mad and my father intimidated and scared.

"**Do you even remember me?" **

_Remember him? Why would he know Gohan?_

"**Yes. . . You're the boy from the Cell Games. You are the one who beat Cell." **

"What?" I mumble to myself. _Gohan beat Cell? _I was extremely confused. Gohan then goes and talks about his father. The golden aurora around him then starts shine brighter.

"**Yet you go around mocking me, telling everyone that my father was trick everything he trained for all the hard work he did to get where he is now is a trick and so am I? No. My father died a hero saving us more than once before I was even born. If it wasn't for him we would all be dead Cell would have won. I wouldn't have been able to beat Cell without him."**

Gohan was livid and was all tensed by the way he stood. Gohan continued as he talked on about how his father was dead all he wanted is for him to come back. _Gohan never mentioned his dad was dead._** "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were ever going show yourself again so I thought you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry for everything." **Dad apologizing is something he usually didn't do.

"**Don't be because your pity is worthless. I have my father back." **_What? His father is back didn't he just say he died? How can he die and come back. _**"Don't worry about how but know he is." **_What?_ _Gohan why do you always have secrets? _

"**I will . . . Gold Fighter. Thank you." **

"**For?" **

Gohan was at the door when dad spoke up.

"**Videl . . . I had no right to put my hands on her even if she did disobey me." **

"**Just as long as you never do it again if you do I will kill you." **Gohan was serious about it. He isn't lying when he said he will kill my father if he ever touches me like that again.

"**Don't worry I won't I believe you." **My dad laughs. _What is wrong with you dad? He just threatened you._** "You love my daughter don't you? I can see it that way you are protective of her. The irony of it all huh? I always told her if she was going to bring a boy home it had to be one stronger than me. She went and found the strongest out there. The savior of our world the man I'm supposed to be. You know I don't think I could have ever found a man who I know who will protect her and be there for her like you are now. For goodness sakes I don't even know your name. "**

_Oh, no dad you did not just say all that. _I was practically on the edge of my chair almost falling out. Gohan looked at my dad questioningly until he answers.

"**It's Gohan."**

"**Well Gohan you are about to get what no man has ever gotten before." **_What is he talking about? _Dad sticks out his hand to Gohan. Gohan has a confused face on that even his Gold Fighter form can't hide. He takes it unknowing. **"I give you my blessing to date my daughter." **_What? Did that just happen? Did my father actual give someone a blessing to date me? And he gave it to Gohan? What? Gohan was probably the most caring, thoughtful, guy out there but how did it get to threatening to I don't know what. _** "I thought I was going to host some tournament of some kind so someone can get my blessing or something." **

Gohan then sighs.** "Thanks but I don't think Videl wants to go down that road with me. You should have saved it for someone else." **Gohan then releases his hand.

"**What?" **

"**You might not be happy to hear this but well I tried to talk to Videl earlier about well us and we kissed. . . She then uh . . . brushed it off like it never really happened. So sorry you wasted your blessing. She doesn't give a damn about me." **_Is that really how I acted? _Gohan shrugged it off like it didn't matter to him anymore like he has given up. It hurt what if Gohan really did give up on me?

"**So you are going to give up like that?" **

"**What? No. I didn't give up on anything. She turned me down." **Gohan says this a bit hurt. I felt something almost guilt for doing what I did to him.

"**She just confused trust me. She doesn't like to be able to depend or trust anyone. I know my daughter." **

Gohan then walks out the room with my dad in suit. I shut off the computer and take out the memory and go to my room. I don't want anyone to see this. I go and sit down on my bed and throw the stupid memory chip in the drawer. _Does Gohan really think I don't care about him? Is that really what he thinks I think of him? That I don't give a damn about him? It's my own fault I did push him away. I did act like the kiss never happened. It did happen . . . Videl your so stupid! _I lay down on my bed it was half pass noon.

When I wake up Erase is in my room. "Hey Vi . . ." she says softly sitting next to me on my bed.

"Hey Erase." I say sitting up. I know why she is here. To talk. "Okay let's get this over with."

She squeals. "Okay! Well its official Sharpener and I are together!" she hugs me. She is so happy. She had been waiting since junior for him to ask her out.

"I'm so happy for you." I say as we pull away from the hug.

"I'm so happy too. It was the best part of the party. Sharpener was so shy about it too."

"Sharpener was shy?" I questioned. I've seen Sharpener ask out girls before. He was never shy about it before.

"Yes, it was so cute. He pulled me away from the dance floor and kissed me! He kissed and then told me he loved me. That he wanted to be with me and he didn't want me to be with any other guys just him. Of course I told him it had to be the same deal for the both of us. He agreed and we sealed our deal with a kiss. It was everything I expected it to be."

It reminded a bit of what Gohan did but we didn't just kiss we made out. Thinking about I feel myself blush. "So what about you and Gohan? Are we going to see anything on TV about a fight between your father and Gohan?" she says teasingly of course but I still blush. "Have been spoken for?"

"Well . . ." I say trailing off.

"Come on Videl don't make me torture the information out of you!" she says.

"Well . . . Gohan and I kissed."

A long shrill scream escaped her mouth she gripped my arm and was basically bouncing for joy on the bed. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!" _Damn she has one hell of a grip. _"Videl! Aw your first kiss!"

"Erase . . ." I say. Then it hit me it was my first kiss. My first kiss was with Gohan. _I wonder if it was his first kiss too. He seemed to know what to do. _

"How was it? Details!" her voice was preppy and happy.

"I don't know Erase I don't have anything else to compare it to." I say. It wasn't a lie I really didn't have anything to compare the kiss to.

"Okay then how did it make you feel?" she says. Her voice was normal well as normal as it can get. Erase knows I don't like talking much about feelings. So she knows she has to be patient though she can't really hold her excitement.

"I don't know . . ." I sigh.

"What was going through your mind when it happened?" she encourage she really wanted to know.

"I can't believe this is happening." I say laughing a bit. "That shy, nice, sweet Gohan actually kissed me. Of all people he chose to kiss me. The boy I hounded and made fun of which I okay I admit stalked, kissed me." I say. Erase just smiled and didn't say anything. She wanted me to continue.

"He pulled me away from everyone and took me out in the garden. He stumbled with his words and was nervous."

"What did he say to you?" asked Erase.

"He said he wanted to be with me. That he wanted it to be just me and him and that he. . ." I say trailing of again.

"He what?"

"I don't know my phone went off he didn't finish." I felt more awful then I did earlier. _No wonder Gohan was hurt when I turned away. Gohan was telling me he wanted to be with me. He kissed me and told me he wanted to be with me and I just turned away. How stupid could I have been? I've been so awful to Gohan up until recently and all I do is keep hurting him calling him names, always been trying to expose him. He would save me and train me never ask for nothing in return. Why do I have to be that way toward him? Always hurt him._

"Vi are you okay?" asked Erase.

"No . . ." I admit. "Gohan probably hates me now." I say curling up and tuck myself under the covers.

"He doesn't hate you Vi." she says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes he does. Erase when my phone went off it was my dad. He had stayed home all week and he wanted me to come back home and I left." _I have to be smart about this I can't tell her Gohan had a talk with my dad._ "Gohan had asked what about us? He asked me to stay with him. And all I said was I have to go home."

"He'll understand Videl. We all know how your dad is."

"He even took me home." I say. I felt like crying I never cry. Never. Why now?

"It's going to be okay Videl."

"No it's not." I say remember the Video again. _Gohan gave up on me. _We sat there arguing quietly back and forth about how Gohan hates me or doesn't. After a while we stopped and ate Ice Cream. Annie brought it up and even stayed with us talking and eating until my communicator goes off.

"Yes Chief?"

"**Chief isn't here but I am." **

I know that voice. "Videl who is that?" asked Erase. I press a finger to my lips to signal her to shut up.

"Where is the Chief?" I asked cautiously.

"**The Chief like the other fine officers that take care of this fine city are tied up so you'll have to do with me. I want to let you know I don't appreciate the way you and your boy toy handled my boys."**

I don't understand fully what she means. Then it dawns on me the guys Gohan beat up that day in the woods and again in the bank yesterday. "If they stop breaking the laws maybe they wouldn't have been treated that way."

"**Well they love me and you know what they say they men will do anything for their loved ones."**

"Well they have some bad taste."

"**I will admit that they weren't much of a prize when I first got them but I weaved them into some powerful men. They were quite a challenge for you weren't they which reminds me I want to invite you and your boy to a little outing right now. You have thirty minutes to come to the police station or a bomb will detonate."**

"What?" the line goes dead. "Hey! You what are you talking about?"

"Videl what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the police station." I say. The police station was thirty minutes away. I run to the roof of our mansion and I get in my jet-copter and it won't start. "Oh, come on!" I get out and I push my ki out and fly myself toward the station. People were filled walking by and enjoying their Saturday as I get a few shocking stares I stumble as I land and run inside. Immediately I see the bombs everywhere. The men were strapped together and have been bound legs and hands all of them. I run to the Chief and quickly untied his mouth rag.

"My knife is in my boot." I replies instantly.

I cut his restraints and the guy's next to him and they get up each officer has to have a knife and they continued to free each other. "The bomb we have to get out." He says urgently. I rush to the bombs as I leave them to free each other. I felt my pulse start to beat faster. "How much time do we have left?" asked the chief.

"Ten minutes." My flying let me get a lead and we have enough time I turn and use the knife to free the last of them. "Okay come on hurry it up!" We hurry it out and tell everyone on the sidewalks and near to run. "You need to run. There is a bomb in the police station!" I say. The officers quickly ushered everyone away.

I turn to see if anyone was still near the police station. I was one fifteen maybe twenty feet when I went off. The explosion was loud I didn't expected and I was rocked back. Everyone who was near the explosion was thrown off their feet. My eardrums were buzzing. There was a distorted sound I picked myself up and saw people running around and it was chaos.

I barely heard my communicator go off. **"Congratulations Videl you saved the day yippy. By the way you can fly? I didn't know that you are just full of surprises."**

I turn around frantically. _Is she watching me? Where is she? _"Where are you? Come out and face me don't be a coward!" I yelled into my communicator.

"**I'm no coward Videl. In fact I'll tell you exactly where I am. I'm at Satan Bank. Which is now been robbed. Now I'm guessing you are going to come after me?"**

"You damn right I am." I run to the chief who is coughing and catching his breath. "Chief I'm going after the ones responsible for this don't worry I'll get them back for this."

"Wait Videl you need to know something." I turn back to him before I take off. "This women she is tall and had red hair. Her eyes Videl are hazel b-but they change to green. She manipulated most of the men to tie themselves up. Videl she can control minds." I nod and I fly away to the Satan Bank.

When I land I notice burns on walls and cracks on the ground. I run inside and see the bank tellers were cowering under the tables. Another explosion went off. I turn around and see her. She was in a short pink shirt that shows her stomach and has black jeans on with matching pink heels and the four guys from before.

"Look who finally made it. Where is that smoking hot man of yours Videl? Did he finally have enough of your bitchy attitude and leave you?" she says. The guys were carrying bags of money.

"Look here I don't know who you are but what you are doing is wrong. You could've killed many people today!" I shout taking steps toward her and stop when I see one of the guys form a pink ki ball formed in his hand. _He can do the same thing Gohan can?_

The ball leaves his head and I duck for cover. The explosion hits behind me and hits the marble wall causing it to collapse and break down into piece creating smoke. Inhaling the crumbling marble smoke hurt and the dust got into the air making it hard to see. As I walk out I see them get in a black van and drive away and see two of the guys sitting on top of the van.

_I can't let them get away. _I look at myself my black capris are stained and my white t-shirt stained as well. My body hurts. _I can't give up. Where are you Gohan?_

/-/-/-/

_Where are you Gohan?_ _Videl?_ There was a troublesome feeling in my stomach. I leave the park and head up stairs. I was about to try to sense Videl ki when I remembered I am at Capsule Corp. So our ki's are hidden and the signal hiding them makes reading outside ki hard. Only extremely high ki can break the ki barrier which is dads, mine, and Vegeta. I head into the living room where my mom and Bulma where sitting down watching TV.

"Gohan? What are you still doing here?" asked mom a bit frantic.

"What are you talking about?" I ask walking over.

"Gohan, a bomb had gone off in Satan City police station." says Bulma she turns to the TV. I run to the front of the TV. The TV showed a burnt police station. The woman broadcasting says it was a distraction and that the Capital Bank of the city had been robbed. She also says Videl Satan in pursuit and that these men are playing tricks.

I rush out of Capsule Corp and search for Videl's ki. _Where is her ki? Why can't I sense it? _I flew high above the city. Looking, searching because I can't sense her. I then feel something I know that has to be some mistake but it isn't. A ki blast.

I rush over to a highway site where there was a car tipped over, cars on fire, it was a bad down there. I see her and fly down to her. She was curled up hiding behind a tipped over truck. It was weird I was so close but couldn't sense her ki. Worriedly I crouched beside her. "Gohan! You're here!" she seemed happy and relieved just a few seconds ago she was troubled. I was glad my presence comforts her but I wish she wasn't distressed. I open my arms and she goes into them. "I'm so glad you made it." Her face was smudge with black smut she was fifthly but her blue eyes still shinned out.

"Yeah, I made it Videl." I quickly examined her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay." She says.

"Are you sure?" I say looking at her legs and arms and cupping her face. My eyes roamed her for cuts, bleeding, and bruises. I found some and I was concerned and angry at the same time. _She was hurt but wouldn't tell me. Who did this to her? _My blood was boiling I was going to get them for this. I saw some blood on her side a good amount of blood and I reached for her side but she grips my hands to keep them from moving.

"Gohan look at me." she gripping my hands that still held her face. I stared right in her cerulean bright blue eyes that are so clean and pure. "I'm alright Gohan just few scratches nothing major." Just then an explosion comes are way I can sense it barely. I pick up Videl and move out the way shield her with my body. I was in Super Saiyan form and was still rising. My arms were securely wrapped around Videl my head was resting on hers as the smoke clears out I snap my head around ready to kill. _This person has hurt Videl. They still are trying to hurt her even though I am here. I won't let them. _

Five figures were hovering near us four mean and one woman. "Gohan they can shoot ki balls like you can. They are a lot faster than the last time." says Videl in a hushed tone.

"Come Videl we were having fun weren't we?" asked one of the guys as he landed. "Like we did in the woods right?"

"Yeah, I thought we could play a little? Come on tell what's he name to leave we will take care of ya."

The guys talking were the ones who had tied and dragged Videl through the woods. Unlike the other two these guys talk and continued. "They are different from in the woods were they didn't talk. Now they don't shut up." she says.

The four men surrounded us and I pull Videl into me. _They are not getting past me. They are not getting to Videl. _One sends a ki ball its nothing I can't handle but the explosions can cause the cars around us to explode. I feel Videl tense up. "Don't worry I'll protect you." I say to her. I step in front of Videl and backhand the ki ball as it crashed into a mountain far outside the city.

"Well Videl looks like you got a good man protecting you." The woman finally spoke up.

"Are you the one who hurt her?" I asked.

"Well technically yes because I controlled those four to. My name is Athena. You know Gold Fighter you and I aren't so different. We both do not belong to this world. Right Saiyan? I came from a plant in south quadrant where there were men on my plant outweighed the women where men would do anything to be with one of us. We had this certain power that we can control the men species like the animals they are. The only men who could defy us were the ones who were in love and that were truly love" I just growled and kept alert my tail was twitching in agitation.

"So tell me Gold Fighter tell me how far are you willing to go for Videl?" I didn't like the way she said that I couldn't sense her power level so I had no idea how powerful she was. "It's obvious you two are something."

I wrap my tail around Videl and pull her to me. Videl doesn't object. "Well I guess that's my answer. Now Videl how far are you willing to go for him?"

/-/-/-/

"So tell me Gold Fighter tell me how far are you willing to go for Videl? It's obvious you two are something."

Gohan wraps his tail around my waist tight and snug and pull me close to him. His act was a sense of comfort to me so I don't protest it. "Well I guess that's my answer. Now Videl how far are you willing to go for him?"

The questioned caught me off guard. _How far am I willing to go for Gohan? What kind of question is that? _I don't know how to answer I hesitate. She smirks at us. "That's what I want to hear." Her eyes turn from hazel to green.

Gohan tail then un-wraps from my waist. "Gohan?" I turn and look at him. He filched as I placed a hand on his arm. He started to grip his head with his hands.

"What are you doing to him?" I snap at the women. Her eyes were shinning bright green.

"Testing your love for this Saiyan." She says as her eyes turn green. "Listen to me Gold Fighter I want you to power up really power up."


	12. Chapter 12

So how was it? Was it good or bad? I don't know how it was going to be with the action or what not sure if was described right. But please bear with me I can't describe things right. I have a picture how things are going to but I'm working on it.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/

"Power up?" I questioned. "Gohan? What is she talking about?" I say I try to grab his arm but he moved away still gripping his head.

"Power up Gold Fighter!" she yelled fiercely this time as she did her eyes grew brighter.

"Gohan? Gohan? What's happening?" I asked taking steps toward him. He started to grunt and muffle something I didn't understand. "Gohan?" I say stepping toward him. "What are you saying I don't understand you?"

He holds out his hand to stop me keeping me at bay. "Go away. . ."

"What?" I mutter.

He was panting and sweating now. His eyes flickering back and forth from teal to black like the day his tail came back. He struggled to speak. "Get away from me." He says.

"Gohan let me help you." I begged trying to get closer.

"No! Get away! Go!" he yelled. I was frightened. Gohan had only ever raised he voice at me once. And now in Gold Fighter form it's more frightening. I just stood there dumbfound shocked and just started at me. "I said go!" He grabbed me by the arm tightly to the point of pain was there and look me straight in the eye. "Videl you need to leave now! Please . . ." the last part was quieter in a begging way.

I don't even bother to respond and start to fly. Then the four guys get in my way. "Where you think you're going the party is just about to start." One said. All of them had ki balls formed. This isn't good. The one by one all of them fell out the sky plummeting down on the ground. Gohan was next to me now still panting, still gripping his head, still in pain. He turns to me he has a tiresome look now.

"Now Gold Fighter I didn't give you the okay to save her." says the Athena from across the sky. "I said to power up. Now I am ordering you to power up!" her eyes again glow bright green.

Gohan now hunched over gripping his head with both heads was gasping and grunting. "Get out of my head!" he yells. "Videl go!" he says not even looking at me. I start flying and stop when I start to hear Gohan yelling. He was yelling head arched with his hand clenched and tightened. He appeared to be blazing with the golden aurora around him. The glass building started to break. Then I was hit by some force and was push through the sky. I crashed onto a roof nearby.

My arm was bruised and scraped by the landing as I grazed the concrete. I stood and saw how far was pushed. Then from the distant I saw something going toward Gohan and the Woman. I squinted trying to see a face. It was his father I recognize from the pictures and Goten and Trunks and some other man. They stop in front of them. Gohan was no longer yelling but he still appeared to be on fire with the gold flames dancing around him.

"Gohan what are you doing?" says he father.

"Are you trying to blow up the plant you brat?" asked the other man. This man i didn't really recognize he seemed fimilar but I couldn't figure out who he was. He had on a blue gi. His hair tall spiked like a flame.

"Gohan is only doing what I told him too." says the woman.

I want to shout and yell for Gohan. Let him now I'm here but my body aches and I can't find my voice. _What is happening? Why is this happening? _

"And who are you?" huffed the man crossing his arms.

"I'm Athena. I am his mate." She answers simply.

_Mate? _

The woman then grabs Gohan and kisses him. Gohan wraps his arms around her and returns the kiss. I lose all control of my body and fall to my knees. I can't breathe. I can't even hold myself up and use my arms for support while on my knees. I look down and shut my eyes tight. _No, this is all wrong! She isn't supposed to be kissing Gohan. Why is he kissing back! No! This is not supposed to be happening! This is all wrong. It has to be some dream. A really, really bad dream! When I open my eyes I'll be at the party with Gohan. He and I are supposed to together._

"Ew! Gohan you're kissing a girl!"

"Wait! Does that mean she is going to be my new sister? Oh heck no! She is icky! Ew!"

_That was Goten and Trunks. _I look up and Gohan and Athena are no longer kissing but they are right beside each other. Goten and Trunks have these grossed out faces.

"If you don't want me as a sister maybe you'll want me as a mother." Athena says. Her eyes again start to shine bright green.

_Mother? _

"Now listen to me Saiyans. I want you all to power up." She says forcefully.

"I already have a mommy! And she is way prettier than you!" yelled Goten.

"We have mothers' lady so beat it!" says Trunks.

"How dare you order the Prince of Saiyans!" barked the guy I still had no idea who was.

"What are doing to my son." asked Goku sternly.

The women seemed confused. "Listen here Saiyans. I'm your mate and you will obey me!" she yelled.

"We already have are mates." answered Goku.

"You pathetic woman what makes you think you deserve a Saiyan as mate?" huffed the man. "I and Kakarot have our mates."

_Mates? Saiyans? What the hell is going on? What are they talking about? _Think about it trying to stay conscious was too much. My air jad a burning sensation and with everything happening my head was pounding.

"I see you two have mated. All well I guess I have to do with this one." She says. "Gohan destroy them." She says.

I don't see what is happening but I notice that Gohan and the other man are gone. In a few seconds they reappear with elbows clashed together. "What are you doing brat!" I hear the guy yell then they disappear and reappear.

"Protecting my mate." Gohan answered.

"You idiot! She is not your mate!" he answered. The in a blink of an eye a huge crash is heard. I look over the edge of the building and see that guy in crater in the ground.

"Gohan listen to me! She is not your mate!" yelled he father to Gohan. The both were staring at each other I midair. Gohan then charged his father they disappear. I can't see them it like that day I watch Gohan and that Piccolo guy fight. They go to fast I can't see but I can hear.

"Gohan you are being controlled! She is not your mate! You are being fooled!"

"She is my mate and I must obey her!"

"No Gohan she is not your mate!"

"Yes she is!"

"Goten! Trunks! You need to get the woman! Stop her from controlling Gohan!" ordered his father. Then i soon can see them they siezed to fight. Gohan's father then turns into a Golf Fighter like Gohan. A picture of him flashes from my head. Goku Son he looks excatly the same from the cell games.

Goten and Trunks were floating in the air. "But we can't sense her ki? What if she is stronger?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, that's a special trick of mine it's a defensive mechanism." says the Athena. "I can hide my ki and others if I choose."

"I don't care how strong you are I know I'm stronger!" yelled the guy who is now up from the crater. He then turns into a Gold Fighter and charges the Athena. _Him? He can become a Gold Fighter?_

"Gohan!" she yells. In second another boom is heard. The guy is in crater again.

"Vegeta are you okay?" yelled Goku.

"Dad!" yelled Trunks.

_His name is Vegeta? He is Trunks dad. That means his Bulma Briefs husband? _

"I'm fine! The brat just got a lucky shot." He says flying up again.

"This won't be lucky." says Gohan. He puts his two wrists together as if he was holding something and gets into a stance in midair.

"Gohan there are innocent people around people can get hurt." says his father.

"Yeah like you. Ka . . . me . . ." Gohan hands started to shine blue as he shined brighter in his Gold Fighter form.

"Gohan don't do this." Says his father calmly.

"ha . . . me . . ." . I could see the light growing shining in rays between his palms.

His father got in a stance just like Gohan's. "You are leaving me with no choice son. Kamehameha!"

"Ha!"

Kamehameha. That word was used a lot in the Martial Arts. A famous technique that was created by Master Roshi. They said it was the most amazing attack and deadliest and you would be very lucky to see it in person or ever done by anyone. It is one of the greatest martial attacks every came up with. Master is the founder of turtle school of martial arts. Only two people were ever able to do the Kamehameha Wave. Or at least that I know of. Master Roshi the guy who created it and one of his students, Goku Son. Gohan's father and now Gohan Son is one of those who can do the Kamehameha wave. The rarest, most amazingness, and deadliest attacks in martial arts and to this world. Which is being done here in the downtown part of Satan City. One of the biggest cities of the world. And I'm here in downtown having a front row seat. This is probably the only time I actually want to believe they are tricks.

There was huge flash along with sonic boom sound as the two Kamehameha waves collided. The earth even shifted. I shield my eyes as the flash was blinding I covered my eyes with my hands. As my eyes adjusted to the light I looked through my fingers to see a massive blue ball of energy and it kept growing as the energy was being supplied by farther and son.

"Gohan this needs to stop!" yelled Goku. Their clothes were pinned to them and their hair push back by the energy wave greated by the Kamehameha wave. My only clothes were plasterd to me the wind was strong. I could feel it pushing me back.

"What's this father? You actually don't want to fight?" says Gohan mockingly.

"Gohan there is people here! Innocent people! They could die if we continue this." yelled his father. Goku had his wrist pressed together like Gohan did as a stream of blue energy flows out of their palms.

"What do I care? It was to be their fate anyway until i interfered with it. All these people ever do is mock us! Call us frauds! They don't even appreciate everything we done for them!" he yelled back. "They don't give a damn about us! Ha!" the stream of energy on Gohan's side thicken and it was obvious his power was overwhelming his fathers.

"That's not important! Doing the right thing is! And you know deep down what you are doing is wrong!" he yelled back. "Ha!" he father pushed back. They both shinned bright gold. Gohan started to lighten up on his end.

"What are you doing? You will fight back! I command you!" yelled Athena.

Gohan nods and yells pushing back full force. The ball kept growing and shrinking now it was unstable and if something wasn't done soon it would blow.

"Vegeta get her! Do something don't just stand there!" Goku yelled. Vegeta went up behind Gohan.

"I'm going to enjoy this boy. Final Flash!"

Gohan separates his hands and while still holding the Kamehameha and pulling up a force field up protecting his back side and Athena. "You know Vegeta if it wasn't for little stunt during the cell games I may have never been able to do this now. You were the reason my arm broke and had to do a one handed Kamehameha. So thanks you are really help." He grins.

"You little fucking third class brat!" as soon as Vegeta finished he shot what he did from before a shooting star kind of blast from his hands. They made explosion sounds as they collided with the shield. This time he didn't stop and kept going. "How long do you plan to keep this up boy?" asked Vegeta.

Gohan was tiring and it was showing. "As long as I have to until my mate says otherwise."

Mate. There goes that word again. Why does he keep calling her mate? Mate is a term for friend or lover in a sense and the way Athena kissed Gohan it's not the first but second. Thinking about it puts me in a bad place. Feeling weak, unwanted, unloved. _Gohan don't call her that! She is not your mate! _That same second I started at Gohan. It was like he heard me because he started to look around confused.

"Trunks, Goten, you need to attack Gohan." Says Goku.

"But dad-"

"No buts Goten! You have to do this now! Or people are going to be hurt!"

"Okay." Says Goten. He looked sad like he didn't want to do this. Goten didn't want to hurt is brother.

"Trunks you need to attack Gohan is that understood." Says Vegeta still attacking Gohan from the others side.

"Yes, sir." He says sadly. The each get on the other side of Gohan. Thing weren't looking good for Gohan. Goten got in a similar position like Gohan and Goku but not quite. Trunks also got into a postion. Then they both went gold. _What is it with them? They all can turn into Gold Fighters?_

"Ready Goten?"

"Ready."

"Kamehameha!"

"Final Flash!"

With all four attacks aiming at Gohan there was no way he was going to avoid being hit. I just hope he wasn't going to be hurt too bad. Then Gohan and Athena disappeared.

"Oh crap!"

"Shit!"

Trunks ducked as the Kamehameha wave passed by him but grazed his side by the way he yelped. It looked like it was going to hit me dead on but ended up going upward missing the building going to the mountains. The Final Flash went aiming toward the buildings. Some actually hit then it turn to collided with the mountains though Goten still got hit by a few wild movement from the attack. Goku had pushed the huge Kamehameha Wave upwards making a long blue streak in the sky with it flaming long blur tail as it went into the air the same thing happen to Vegeta's Final Flash his attack was sent upward out into the clear sky. The attacks collided making some explosion sound rocking the floor.

"He's gone." says Goku. "I can't sense his ki he must be concealing it."

"That harpy mate of yours isn't going to be happy." Says Vegeta "by the looks of it the whole world just saw what the boy did." I see the camera crews down below. Crazy reports would die trying to get the scoop.

"Let's get going come boys." Says Goku as he and Vegeta both leave. As I see them leave I lie down on my side on the roof. My body is more pain now. I left my shirt to see the burn I got from the guys and those ki balls. I had a good size burn on my left side. I felt so heavy I couldn't even stand up to take myself to the hospital. I didn't care I rather just sit here. I wasn't ever good for nothing. I can't defend myself when it comes down stuff like this. People were right when they said I should just let Gold Fighter take over as the protector of the city. He was a true hero unlike my father. I can't even make him happy all I don't is miss things up. Then I felt a tear. I was crying.

"Videl . . ."

I open my eyes and see Goten and Trunks.

"Videl are you okay?" asked Goten.

I shake my head. I then feel them lift me so I sitting up.

"Are you hurt?" asked Trunks.

I look at the two. Goten's gi was battered up and burned in some areas and some of his hair was sizzling and was singed. Trunks had left upper side of his gi completely gone. They were the ones fighting and got hurt and they were asking me if I was hurt. _Just like Gohan._

"A bit but nothing compared to you two." I say forcing a smile. Sitting up staying awake took a lot out of me. With the party I barely slept and today I cried a whole lot more I did in the past five years. It was tiring.

"We are going to be fine but we wanted to check on you. We sensed your ki when we were fighting I was scared I was going to hit you with the Kamehameha." says Goten.

"But you didn't that's what matters you two did good protecting the city while me and . . . Gohan couldn't" I say. I sigh and feel pain in my side I wince. Sighing even hurts.

"Don't worry we'll get Gohan back." says Trunks.

"Yeah, we will I don't want that lady as a sister I rather have you." Says Goten. "And I know Gohan would too if it wasn't for that girl. Big brother is nice and would never do what he is doing now."

"Yeah, Gohan never does anything bad!" says Trunks.

"And if Gohan was here we know he would want you safe and would take you straight to the hospital if you were hurt and since he isn't here we will do it for him." He says smiling.

"And I'll help to." says trunks.

Before I can say anything at all I pass out.

/-/-/-/

When I wake up I'm in a room in the Satan Hospital. I spent enough time here in during the early start of my protector of Satan City job to recognize the celling. They even gave me my own room that said Satan Videl. I sit up cautiously expected to feel pain, but feel nothing. I actually felt rejuvenated which is odd. I should be in pain. Upon sitting up I see my dad in the room with me along.

"Videl your awake." He says

"Dad, you're here?" After the first couple of times I was sent here my father was always here by my side. But as time went by he kept coming less and less to see me if I ever got hurt until he hadn't shown up at all. Last time I remember him here I was sixteen? Maybe fifteen?

"Of course I'm here sweet pea." He says. "How are you feeling?"

"Great actually." I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Videl, we need to talk." He says.

"I was about to suggest the same thing. For one why aren't I hurt? If I remember right I took a good beating yesterday." I say recalling what happen. "I don't even remember how I got here."

"Videl . . ." says dad.

"Yeah dad?" I say.

"You've been asleep for two days now, it's Tuesday." He replies.

"What?" That was all I can say. Two days? How could I've been asleep for two days? Wasn't Saturday just yesterday?

"You were brought in Saturday by two young boys their names were Goten and Trunks. You passed out by the loss of blood. You had burn marks on your side and had a broken arm." He says getting up from the chair he was sitting on to come to my side.

"But I'm fine. Look I'm fine!" I found myself yelling. How could all that happen Saturday and now I'm healed?

"The boys came back today they hadn't return since they brought you when they got here they fed you some small green bean and instantly all your wounds healed. They left not too long ago probably ten, fifteen minutes ago." He says.

"Did they say anything?" I say.

"Videl hold on there's more." I looked at him confused.

"More?" I asked. He nods slowly. The TV then instantly turns on. On the screen are Athena and Gohan in Gold Fighter form smirking with his arms crossed. My heart instantly started to ach. Seeing Gohan next her was heart aching. Pain in my chest started to tense in anxiety.

"**Well hello and good morning world, I'm Athena and as you probably know this is the Gold Fighter or Delivery boy as some of you may call him since you recognize him from the Cell Games. I think it's about time you knew the truth about the Cell Games and the Gold Fighter here is going to be the one to enlighten you all." **

Athena steps back as Gohan steps in front of her. His eyes are darker way to dark usually in Gold Fighter form they are bright like his hair. The golden aurora around him was even visible on camera. Gohan then powers down back to normal. His eyes reverted back to black as well did his hair black and there was no golden aurora around him anymore. **"My name is Son Gohan and I defeated Cell." **


	13. Chapter 13

Now be honest who expected that to happen? We are going to add one POV it's going to be Goku's just because I need an extra.

No Fusion is available.

Goku can't go passed Super Saiyan 2.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/

I from the tape learned Gohan had been the true hero of the world the true defeater of cell. But hearing him say it was something totally different. During the whole time saying Gohan was smirking and still hold the same smirking looking straight into the camera.

Athena again steps in front of the camera making Gohan step back so she could again cover the screen as Gohan stood aside.

"**Hercule Satan has deceived you all and you all were pathetic enough to believe him. Everything he has ever said are lies those tricks he claims that some of your fellow earthlings do and some not so earthling are real beyond your belief. You all worshiped a man who is no better than the criminals his daughter puts away. Gohan here on the other hand was not even treated with any kind of respect even as he attend school with some of you, you all made no effort at all to be friended him. How you must all feel to see the Hero you all came to know was nothing but a coward who stole credit from others, credit that he especially never deserved. The past few days you have asked why? Why has the Gold Fighter turn on the world on Satan City as its protector? Well ask and you shall receive an answer. That fact is you all have turned your back on him. You the people of the earth don't understand how blessed you are. You have the strongest being in the universe on your plant and never knew it, but I did. And I assure you all I won't let his talents go unnoticed." **

Athena walks off the screen and leaves Gohan. Gohan steadies himself and turns into Gold Fighter form. Then raises his hand to form a gold ki ball and the screen goes black. Gohan was still under her control. I turn to dad and his face was pale. "Dad?" He turns to me wide eyed. I grip his hand. "It's okay I know."

/-/-/-/

"I can't believe Gohan just did that." says Bulma as the TV turned blank.

"If you ask me it's about time this plant knew that buffoon isn't their savior but the brat." muttered Vegeta.

"I for one am glad they don't think everything we do is a trick anymore." Says Krillin.

"I can't believe Gohan did that, he even showed them he turned Super Saiyan." says Chi-Chi.

"I wonder how much money he'll get for all these years." Says Yamcha.

"Why do you always have to think about money Yamcha! Can't you see Gohan just exposed himself to the whole world! Everyone now knows Gohan defeated Cell." yelled Bulma pulling out her own frying pan hitting him.

"So what do we do?" asked Roshi "Gohan is obviously still stronger than both of you."

"I don't know Piccolo, Gohan is just too powerful for any of us to taken on now and with his tail it's even harder since he has that extra boost." I say. It's been two days since Gohan had been mined controlled by that green eyed woman into thinking she is his mate. And we still haven't been able to loosen whatever type of bound she had over him. We couldn't even find Gohan if we even tried looking for him. That woman is able to conceal both their ki's even when Gohan is powering up.

"It seems the brat did train after all these years of peace his power is even stronger than all those years ago." Mutters Vegeta. Its true Gohan power has increased. His close to reaching a new level of Super Saiyan I can feel it and apparently so can Vegeta.

"That's my boy. If it under different circumstances I would be proud." I say. As far as I knew Gohan stopped Training until two years ago when I was wished back he started to train again. Even now Chi-Chi makes sure he studies more than trains and Gohan is still stronger.

"Well we are all proud of Gohan next time someone other than Gohan threatens the world we'll be sure to praise him about It." says Yamcha. I then wince as I watch Chi-Chi hit him with the frying pain. The whole gang was here at Capsule Corp. Everyone immediately came over when they sense Gohan's ki spiked a few days back.

"Don't talk about my baby boy as if he is some monster! It's that bewitch of tramp who turned my boy into a delinquent!" cried Chi-Chi. I hate seeing Chi-Chi cry. I walk over and hug her.

"It's okay Chi . . . Well get Gohan back I promise." I say.

"But, how? Gohan is dead set on protecting his 'mate' and obeying her." says Krillin. "And we know how you all are with y'all mates. Chi-Chi and Bulma are the only one who can ever get you two to stop training and do something other than train."

"It's true she even tried to control Vegeta and me and the boy's." I say.

"What?" shouted Bulma and Chi-Chi in unison.

"Don't worry about it." I say holding Chi-Chi. "We didn't even have to fight it we know who our mates are."

"That tried to steal you guys from us?" asked Bulma as she grabbed Vegeta by the arm. If it was under other circumstance Vegeta would recoil but he wanted to reassure Bulma he isn't going nowhere.

"But she fail because Kakarot and I have already mated. The boys are too young to even see her that way. So for now she is just stuck with the boy until he finds a mate." says Vegeta.

"So we need to find Gohan a mate." says Bulma. "It's simple."

"So do we go out a grab any girl off the street and make Gohan thinks she is his mate?" questioned Yamcha.

"Are you naturally stupid or did you take to many blows to the head. We are not going out and just find any hussy girl out there for my Gohan!" says Chi-Chi pulling away from our embrace to hit Yamcha on the head again with the frying pan that somehow just magically appears whenever she needs to hit someone.

"I have to agree with Kakarot's harpy of mate. The boy won't just take any girl as his mate. If anything I won't allow it I don't need any more annoying humans around me as it is the girl has to be just right for the boy. If they are going to conceive my Saiyan race." says Vegeta.

"For once Vegeta and I are on the same page." says Chi-Chi.

"So we find Gohan a mate that seems simple enough." I say. Then looking around I notice Goten and Trunks aren't around. "Bulma . . . Chi-Chi where are the boys?"

/-/-/-/

"I'm sorry Videl, I just didn't know how to tell or if I would ever have to tell you." says dad gripping my hands.

"It's okay dad, I forgive you." I say.

Then the door opened it was the chief. He looked tired. "Is it true?"

My dad then straightens up and takes a breath. "It's true."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

The chief looks my dad right in the eye. "If it wasn't for Videl in here I would let all those reports out there come up here and get you. But since she is here I won't I'll keep her and you safe." He then storms out. I get up from my bed and pull the curtains.

"Dad . . ."

"Yes, Videl?"

"What happen?" The city is in a chaos. Some buildings appeared to have been burned down while others demolished. I look down and see the roads are piled up with car crashes and cars abandon the roads were blocked. I see some people running and yelling. The city I protected looked like as if it been through war. I turn around to face my father who has yet to answer me. "What happen!" I shout.

"Gohan happened." He says walking up to me.

"Gohan did all this?" I say not believing it.

"Yes, he and the woman have been terrorizing the whole world not just Satan City." He says pulling the curtains back covering the window. "People have gone underground into hiding."

"Why hasn't anybody been trying to stop him?" I questioned.

"Videl . . . Gohan beat Cell. We couldn't stop Cell with our best weapons even now we probably still wouldn't be able to. No one can stop Gohan."

"What about the . . . other Gold Fighters? Haven't then been able to? His dad, brother Trunks! They can!" I say remembering that they can all go Gold Fighter. "They can all do what Gohan can!"

"Yes those boys came here with their blonde hair. They have been trying to but I guess they can't it's been televised several times them fighting. It always ends up the same Gohan beating them or he and that woman disappear during the fight." He says.

"Has he killed anybody?" I dare ask. Me fathers doesn't answer me but turns from me. "Answer me. . . has he killed anybody?" I say sternly.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"The body count hasn't been calculated but not all of it was intentionally. Some fires he caused couldn't be stop, buildings collapsed when they fought."

I lose my footing and struggle to stand up. There is no way sweet innocent Gohan can kill anyone. Gohan is one of the gentlest most caring person I've ever meet there is no way he could've killed anyone. Then something stands out in my mind.

"_It isn't going to be the first time I killed somebody." _

Friday after school the robbery Gohan had said it wasn't going to be the first time he killed somebody. _Could Gohan really have done all that? Could he have really have killed that many people the body count hasn't even been calculated? No that isn't Gohan it's that woman . . . Athena that made him do all that. She is the reason Gohan has done all this. I'm going to stop her. _

/-/-/-/

"Hurry up Goten before they notice we are gone."

"I'm hurrying!" yelled Goten.

"We have you two been?" I ask as they sneak in through the kitchen.

"Nowhere!" Shouted Goten.

"Great job Goten! No he is going to ask even more you made us look suspicious!" yelled Trunks.

"If he isn't going to I am. Where have you two been?" asked Bulma kneeling down next to the two.

"Park," says Trunks.

"Don't lie to your mother boy." says Vegeta walking into the room giving Trunks a glare.

"We went to Satan City's Hospital!" Trunks say quickly.

"What were you two doing there?" asked Chi-Chi.

"We went to visit Videl she was hurt so we had went and got a sensu bean from the lab down stairs so she would feel better." Says Goten.

"We didn't tell you since dad and you said those are only for dad and Goku and you would be mad." says Trunks.

"If Gohan was here he would have taken the sensu bean to Videl to make her feel but since he isn't we know he would want us to." Says Goten.

"Who's Videl?" questioned Bulma.

"Of course!" I shout startling everyone.

"Of course what?" question Bulma.

"Videl! The girl Gohan has been teaching to fly. The one he has been bringing home! She is Gohan's mate!" I say. Chi-Chi's eyes then widen and squealed and clapped her hands on my chest.

"Wait what? Gohan has been taking a girl home? He has been bringing you a girl to meet and you didn't tell me?" asked Bulma coming up to us slapping my arm.

"No! Gohan just told us when we got home this Saturday! He has been taking her home for a while now!" yelled Chi-Chi a bit too close to my ears. Bulma and Chi-Chi start talking fast sorta like how Goten and Trunks do when they get real excited about something.

"So Gohan has a girlfriend? While I'll be . . . I would have thought Gohan had it in him." Says Yamcha.

"Well at least we know he isn't pathetic like you when it comes to girls." says Bulma to Yamcha.

"What are you talking about I had you didn't I?

Vegeta then grabs Yamcha and slams him through one of the walls. "What did you say?" says Vegeta lifting him by the neck and slapped him a good once in the face.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" he says being choked.

I quickly fly over there and try to pull them apart. "Come Vegeta let go." I say placing a hand on his shoulder. "We don't have time for this now."

"It would be a shame to kill him Vegeta let him be." I turn around to see Piccolo. He has been silent the whole entire time he has been here until now.

"It seems the Namek finally found his tongue." says Vegeta still holding onto Yamcha choking him. He was turning blue.

"Vegeta let him go right now!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta complied and released Yamcha who fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"We need to find this Videl girl." says Eighteen. "Only Bulma was able to stop Vegeta, mates are the only thing you Saiyan listen to."

"Yeah, that just proved it all." says Krillen. "So did Gohan meet this girl in school?"

"He also fights crime with her!" says Trunks.

"No way! Videl Satan?" questioned Krillen. "Mr. Satan's Daughter?"

"Yup!" says Goten confirming it.

Everyone started to burst out laughing. I had to admit it was pretty funny. Gohan ending up with the Videl out of all girls was funny. "Whoa Gohan sure knows how to a pick them!" says Master Roshi.

"If anything that buffoon owes Gohan at least that. He took the credit for Cell he took her daughter. That's how it was original done in the Saiyan race. The male would have to fight or offer the father of the female something to take his daughter." says Vegeta with a smirk.

"She is hot too! So Gohan couldn't go wrong there. Great body I don't ever mind watching her on TV." says Master Roshi.

"Don't think about my future daughter in law like that!" yelled Chi-Chi smacking him with the frying pan.

"She's smart to. I remember seeing her on TV talking about being in the top ten smartest kids at her school." Says Bulma.

"She also has a strong ki. Videl even beats Chi-Chi's ki levels." I say. This actually catches everyone's attention.

"Really?" asked Krillen.

"Oh yeah, Videl can eve fly now Gohan taught her." I say.

"Then it's settled the brat of the buffoon will be your brat's mate." says Vegeta.

"Videl is at the hospital so I guess we will go get her." I say.

"Why do we need Videl?" asked Goten pulling on my pant legs. I left him up into my arms and Chi-Chi cuddles to us.

"Videl is going to be big help Goten. Videl is going to help Gohan."

/-/-/-/

"Videl please….Don't go out there."

"No dad I have too!" I say grabbing my clothes from my bag by my bed said walking into the bathroom to change. Coming out my dad isn't any less persistent. "Stop trying to change my mind because I'm not."

"Videl you are going to end up getting hurt again." He says.

"Dad, I have to I need to help." I say tying up my hair in pigtails.

"H-how can you help you not strong enough. Listen Videl listen to reason how are you supposed to help anyone of them, one false move and you can die, you can be killed." He says with tears willing up in his eyes. "I can't lose you. Your al I have left. Without you I'll be alone."

"You don't need to worry dad, don't worry about me. If you are going to think about me. . . put faith in me. Believe in me, believe I can make a difference." I say in trying not to cry.

"Okay . . . Okay . . . Go but be careful. Whenever things get too dangerous too out of hand when you have no idea what's going to happen you run. Run just run get away. Any bright light forms in their hands run." He says pulling me into a hug so tight. Last time I remember being in hug like this that had the same feeling is the time we reunited after the kidnapping.

"I will . . . I will but you need to let me go now dad. You need to let me go." I say pulling away. I was in black shorts and a fitting white T-shirt and my yellow boots. My hair was in pig tails. I grab my light blue hoodie from my bag and pull the hood over my head. I slip out the door roaming through the halls. I look and see the hospital is full with patients. Some were moaning and crying out for help.

_I can't believe this all happen in two days. _

I walk to the back into the emergence staircase in the back of the building and walk down them. I make down and exit the hospital with the hood still covering my face. As soon I get on the streets I see a bunch of reports at the bottom entrance trying to get in. They weren't the only ones people . . . injured people were trying to get in. I turned away and started to walk away from the hospital.

I walked around the city just taking it all in. I could have never believe my city the city I spent the last six years protecting with my life can be so tarnished and tainted within two days.

/-/-/-/

"We'll be back as soon as we can." I say as the boys and I take off to Satan city hospital. We fly over the half destroyed cities. Gohan really did a number on them. Not only them but in the mountain areas too. We disfigured every mountain near us and most been reduce to ruble or incinerated. Half way into the city I sense a ki blast come our way. I quickly push the boys away. The blast hit me dead on the chest. I fall down and crash into a car.

"What dad can't take a hit?"

"You know I never taught you to fight that way Gohan. A sneak attack is so cowardly and I taught you better." I say rising up from the car.

"How is this for a sneak attack." He says. He shoots a ki blast directly at me and I dodge it. The car completely explodes as the attack connects with it.

"Much better." I say.

"Hello Goku long time no see it seems your wounds have healed." The woman named Athena then appears behind Gohan. "You look well, nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." I say flying up to meet their eye. Trunks and Goten come to meet me up in the air.

"Hello boys." She says waving to Goten and Trunks. They stick out there tongue out her. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you two how to treat a lady?" she asked.

"Has your ever taught you not to control people?" countered Trunks.

"Please my mother taught me everything I know." answered Athena.

"Who's your mother?" questioned Goten.

"As you may have guess by now. I'm not human either like all of you. My mother and I arrived on earth as refugees. We were banned from our planet and ended up here. My mother just recently had passed away. She would always have these rich guys to buy our things and requirements."

"So your mother manipulated men just like you doing to my son Gohan." I asked.

"No, Gohan is doing this for me because he loves me. Isn't that right Gohan?" she says placing a hand on him.

"That's right. I'm doing this for her because she is my mate." He says. His tail was wrapped around his waist. His gi a bit tattered through our fights.

"Gohan I know you're in there. You know deep down she is not your mate." I say trying to reason with him. "What about Videl?"

The look on his face makes me know I'm right. I hit a nerve and I can't let up. Maybe I won't have to put Videl in danger trying to get Gohan out of this woman's mind control. Gohan looks confused. "Gohan! Did you forget about Videl? You know the girl you said you were going to bring home to us to meet?"

"Listen to me Gohan she is no one." says Athena placing an arm on him.

"Videl?" he calls out scratching his head trying to remember.

"Yes, Videl the one you fight crime with. What about her?" I say trying to get Gohan's attention. "What would she say to you if she say what's she is doing. Do you know where she is? "He shakes his head. "She is in the hospital." I call out to him.

"She . . . is in the hospital?" he asked.

"Sense her ki Gohan! I know you can!"

His eyes widen and look worried. He looked like he was about to take off to the hospital until Athena got in his way. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"To go check on Videl. Now get out of my way." He says. Right then I thought I had my son but I was wrong.

"No, you won't you are going to stay here and fight your father." She says while her eyes shined bright. Gohan then lash back at me and starts throwing punches and kicks at me. "Good boy."

"Gohan what about Videl?"

"Don't bother it won't work anymore. I got him wrapped around my finger." She says. "You'll be surprised how memories can be manipulated. All I have to do is make her disappear completely now."

"Masenko!" he yelled putting his to hands above his head. I didn't have enough time to dodge and crashed down onto the pavement. Goten and Trunks sweep down to me.

"Daddy are you okay?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, Goten it's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." I say. I power up to meet Gohan at Super Saiyan. "Alright Gohan let's do this."

We are fighting through deadly attacks at one another. There is no way I can't him. Gohan is stronger and with his tail. I knew that much. Gohan lands a kick on my side and puts his hand together to hit me on the head I land down on the pavement. "Come father I know you can do better than that."

"And I know you don't like doing this so why are you?"

"The extinction of this race is long overdue. It's time for them to face their fate. We are the ones who keep delaying it." He says as he un-wraps his tail from his waist.

"So you just going to do away with the plant just like that? After everything we did for it? I say.

"No, I don't want to destroy it but it inhabitants. Those only worthy of serving my mate may stay." He says.

"Does that mean you'll do away with Videl?" I asked.

He seems hesitant. I see Athena's eyes start to glow and Gohan's confused face turns into a smirk. "Yes, I will if it comes to it. Why should I care about here when she couldn't give a damn about me?" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't believe that and neither do you." I say.

"We'll see about that." Gohan charges me again. He is on offense while I'm defense. I see and opening on Gohna's side and aim a kick for but he catches my leg. While holding onto my leg he plants his hand on my chest and fires a ki ball. I go spiraling down but catch myself before I hit the ground.

"Dad!" shouted Goten as he and Trunks came to me.

"I'm fine Goten. Right I need you and Trunks to find Videl okay? I'll keep Gohan busy." I say. If anyone could get Gohan to snap out of this mind controlled I'm certain it would be Videl.

"But what about the lady?" asked Goten.

"I'll take care of her." says Piccolo flying over to us with Vegeta.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

"Dad!"

They go straight to fighting. Piccolo aims attacks at Athena while Vegeta viciously attacks Gohan. Athena is strong not as strong as any of us but none the less strong. I see Gohan go toward Piccolo and kick him in the stomach. Vegeta then grabbed Gohan in a head lock. Gohan powered up even more and broke it.

"Goten, Trunks listen to me you two need to find Videl while we hold off Gohan." I say.

"I don't get it why is Videl so important?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, she's hurt anyway what can she do?" asked Trunks.

"Videl is going to save the world. Now get going!" I yell. I watch as they fly off. _Good luck boys. _


	14. Chapter 14

^_^ I love reviews very encouraging! Thanks to those who read my story! Chapter 14! I'm also going to add Goten's POV because I need another one! Going out to watch the Hunger Games later! Happy Hunger Games.

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/

I end up making it as far to Orange Star High. I see only very few people most of which look terrified always looking over their shoulder. _I don't even know what I'm trying to accomplish coming out here. Dad is right what can I do? I wouldn't be able to stop Gohan even if I tried. He's too strong. All I'll end up doing is getting myself killed._

I stop walking and head toward my home. When I get there I see a huge mob outside my home. They were pushing against the gates. They were angry and distraught through everything that was happening.

"Videl?" I turn around to see who called my name. It was Erasa. At the same time I was scared and thrilled to finally see one of my friends but also feared what she would say to me. Erasa wasn't dressed in her usually attire. She was in jeans instead of shorts and had a green t-shirt on and more shockingly sneakers. I shake my head. "Yes, it is I know that jacket anywhere I bought it for you." She says.

"Yeah, it's me." I say in a whisper hoping no one would hear us as I back away a bit from Erasa. She then comes rushing at me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you. Are you okay? What happen to you?" she asked very fast. Her saying this is weird Erasa always seemed so relaxed and calm. I see now she worried and has this serious tone in her voice. She looked different too not just the clothes but face wise. She had on no make-up and looked a bit worn down. She had bag under her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We all heard that you were in the hospital that you had gone through serious surgery. You had internal bleeding and broken ribs and went into shock through extreme stress. It was announced a few days ago you might not make it. You were on life support." She says.

_I knew to some extent my injuries I received that day were bad but that bad? I was on life support? _

"I'm so glad you're okay Videl but don't get me wrong but how are you still standing?"

"I guess my injuries weren't as bad as everyone thought." I say because I honestly can't answer her question. I have no clue how I am standing if everythin she is saying is true.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. Why are all these people outside my house?" I asked.

"They want to get at your father. They expect to find him there." She says.

"Is that why you're here?" I questioned.

"No," she says shaking her head. "I'm here because of my parents they want get at your dad. I had no choice but to follow."

"I see. . ." I say as I looked past her and indeed find her parents among the mob. "So I guess everyone saw that broadcast." I say.

She nods. "Everyone did and everyone knows about Gohan now. Who would have thought you were right about him. I guess you aren't as crazy as the whole school thought you were." She says smiling Even through all of these Erasa is still Erasa and tries to put an optimistic feeling to anything. I smile as see her trying to suppress her laughter. "So what are going to do?" she asked. "You know about Gohan? I can't believe that was the same Gohan we sat with in class. It doesn't seem real."

"That's just it Erasa that's Gohan. Gohan wouldn't ever do any of this. The woman is making him." I say in his defense. I know Gohan this is something he would not do. I know there are times he would lose his temper but this is way over the top and so not Gohan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Erasa. I can . . . I don't know if this makes sense but . . . I can feel this weird feeling in me saying Gohan needs help. That Gohan wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for that woman. I just don't know how to help. I don't think I can even help."

"So you are going to give just like that? That's not the Videl I know." She says. "If what you're saying is true don't give up on him Videl."

"I was there Erasa . . . I was there when all this started and tried to stop it and look where I ended up." I say. "How am I supposed to stop Gohan? I'm not hero. No one in my family is. . ."

"Yes you are. You are a hero to everyone. Forget about your father. He made the mistake not you. What you did is real. You saved people, you are the defender of our city." She says pushing me aggressively. Erasa isn't one to ever be aggressive at least no physically. "If anyone can stop Gohan you can."

"But how? Gohan is the strongest person on the earth." I say.

"Maybe you don't have to stop him but that woman?" she says.

I take into consideration of what she is saying. _Maybe if I can beat the woman or something Gohan would go back to his normal self. _"Maybe, but I just don't know Erasa."

"Come on Videl you have to do something."

"But what if it is Gohan? What if I was wrong and Gohan is doing this." I say. Gohan could very well be doing this on his on will. He did kiss her. I always seem to misjudge him. I feel so confused i want to defend him and say he is not capable of doing unless he had not choice but i've misjudge Gohan before. I could be wrong again.

"You need to remove that doubt Videl. You need to believe in Gohan and believe you can help. See Videl this is your problem you think of things to the worst possibly extent. That's what stopped you and Gohan from being together at the party. You were scared of Gohan admit it. You were scared to admit maybe Gohan is someone you can trust someone you can love. You wouldn't have cried over him if it wasn't true. Besides you and Gohan always had something you were just too blind to see it." I can feel myself redden. "The easier you admit it to yourself the more you will be able to help Gohan. Because he loves you."

_He loves me? _"He doesn't love me. If he did he would have told me. All he ever said was he liked me." I say. "At the party he said he only liked me. Love and like are two different things."

"See there you go again. Stop doubting him Videl. He loves you." She says. "That's why you can stop him. He loves you and you him."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"And what if he does?" she counters.

Just then my hood fell. Someone came from behind and yanked it. "Look Videl is here! She isn't in the hospital! She is a liar like her father." I quickly try to pull my hood back up but know it's useless they've already seen me. The mob was making their way towards us surrounding us.

I did the only thing I could do. I flew. I flew high above the crowd above their reach. At first nothing was said the crowd went quiet because they were in shock because what they just witnessed. Then the yelling start to come.

/-/-/-/

"Hurry up Trunks! You heard my dad we need to get to Videl! She's gonna save the world!" I yelled as we flew toward the hospital. "Come on this is Videl's window." I say knocking on it. Mr. Satan opens it and we fly in. "Hey Mister Satan!" I say landing on the ground.

"Hey ya' boys. What are you two doing back here?" He asked. "Videl's alright now."

"So the Sensu Bean worked?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah! That bean thing worked as soon as you two left. She was up and about in no time." He says.

"That's great now where is she?" I asked looking around the room seeing she isn't in the room. "Is she in the bathroom?" I asked walking over and start pounding on the door. "Videl! We need you to come out!" I yelled.

"She isn't going to be there. She's gone." says Mister Satan.

"Gone where?" asked Trunks.

"To go and help. Don't know where and how. That's all she said was she had to go help." He says.

"Help with what?" I say.

"Help Gohan." He says simply.

"Well that's great because that's why we are here for." says Trunks.

"Yup, my daddy says we need to find Videl so she can help us." I scan the city trying to find Videl's ki but I couldn't place it. I tried again but got nothing. "Trunks I can't find Videl you try you better at this whole ki searching stuff than I am." I say.

"Fine give me a second. It's just a bit harder since she has a low power level you aren't used to tracking." He says. He closes his eyes. "But I should be able to find it." His face then changes he scrunches it up. "I . . . Can't find her." He says.

"Doesn't that mean she is dead?" I whisper to him.

"Dead! What do you mean dead? My sweet pea can't be dead!" says Mister Satan grabbing me by the shoulders lifting me up and pulled me close to his face.

"Gee Mister Satan for a human you sure are pretty strong for a human. You are almost as strong as Videl!" I say. His grip was pretty tight and was still tightening.

"Stop messing around kid! What did you say before? That my Videl is dead!" he looked worried.

"No, sir I didn't say she was dead. It's just that . . ." I say trailing off. How was I supposed to explain?

"It's just that we can't locate her ki. Ki is some type of signal your body is supposed to give off as life you see. It's not that she is dead it's just we can't find hers." says Trunks.

"So that does mean my Videl is dead! If it gives off life and you can't find it that means she is dead!" he yells. He then drops me. I land hard on my butt. I get up and rub it. I look over and Mister Satan is crying. "No . . . she can't be dead. She was all I had left."

"Don't worry Mister Satan I'm sure she is alive." I say.

"How can you be so sure you just basically said she was dead?"

"No we didn't. Videl could be hiding it." I say. "My brother taught her how to fly so he probably taught her how to hide ki."

"Yeah, what Goten said! Gohan probably did teach her how to hide it. Even I know how to." He says. "And Goten is learning."

"Yeah, I am. It's kinda hard. But Videl probably learned so she isn't dead." I say. "Just hiding."

"So Videl can still be alive?" he asked wiping his nose.

"Yeah, besides Videl is going to save the world my daddy said so" I say.

"Save the world?" questioned Mister Satan.

"Yeah, it's true that's what Goku said. Videl is going to save the world." Says Trunks.

"My little Videl is going to save the world." He says standing up. "Yes, I can see now. Videl saving the world just like her old . . . No just like Gohan." He says. I knew what he was going to say but don't say anything neither does Trunks.

"Yup, Videl is going to save the world and heroes can't die." I say floating off the ground. I open the window and fly out. "So don't worry we will find her." I say as Trunks comes out from behind me. I look down and see tons of people with cameras looking up at us. "Gotta go Mister Satan." I say as we take off away from the hospital.

"Goten . . ." says Trunks.

"Yeah?" I say looking at him.

"Heroes can die." He says looking back at me.

"Yeah I know. . ." I know they can die. _Heroes can die that's why daddy was gone for so long._ Gohan tells me about times of when daddy and his friends have died. He told me that's why he trained even when mommy said not to. He did it so he would be strong so he wouldn't die so no one would have to. "But Mister Satan didn't and he looked like he needed a pick me up."

"Okay, I was just making sure." He says. "So what do we do if she is dead?"

I stop. "What?"

"What do we do if Videl is dead? Come on Goten you can't even hide your Ki what makes you think she can?" he says.

I never thought of it. It makes since though. _But she can't be dead. Who is going to help us? _I punch Trunks. "Don't say that! If she is dead who is going to save the world?"

"I was just point it out!" he says punching me back. "You didn't have to hit me!"

I throw a ki ball at Trunks but it misses. He throws one at me too. I get hit. I crash onto a nearby roof. "But you didn't have to say it like that!" I yell. I see Trunks hovering over me. I turn into a Super Saiyan and go to him swinging. We go into a sparring match.

"I was only saying what could be true! We have to look at all the options! We would have to be ready for any situation a good fighter has more than one strategy!"

I knee him in the stomach and punch him on the top of his head and he falls down onto the crashing through the roof. He comes out and turns Super Saiyan. He hits me in the jaw sending upward but catch myself before he hits me again and appear behind him and kicked his back. "If she is gone who is going to help my brother!"

He then comes up from behind me I sense him to late and he gets me into a headlock. I try really hard to break it but I can't. Trunks is stronger than me. "I'm sorry Goten! I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" he lets go and moves away from me. My nose was starting to run. I don't look at Trunks because if he saw I was about to cry he would make fun of me. "He Goten. Maybe Videl is alive!"

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked turning around wiping my nose.

"No, not really but it will. Remember that the lady said she ki's and anyone else if she wants to?" I nod. "So maybe she is hiding Videl's! Think about it! If Videl is able to save the world wouldn't you you try to stop us from finding her?"

"You're right! That lady is probably scared of Videl! She is hiding her! Because she know she can defeat her!" I say.

"Exactly! No come on! Let's go find her. She couldn't have gone very far she should still be in the city." He says. "We have to start looking."

"Alright!" I say as we start flying. "Oh, and Trunks."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about." He says. "Now let's focus." I nod.

/-/-/-/

"She can fly?"

"How is she doing that?"

"She is just like the Gold Fighters."

"So it isn't a trick after all."

That is what I heard for the first two three minutes I was up in the air hovering over the mob. Until in a few short minutes those confused, questionable faces turned into mad, angry, and vengeance seeking ones.

"How could you let this happen?"

"Where is out Hero?"

"Where were you when this all happen?"

"You're supposed to protect us!"

"You're supposed to be our hero!"

They were pissed I could see that but I didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry!" I yell over the crowd. The crowd goes silent. All eyes were trained on me. They stopped yelling and the angry face seemed to melt away. They were waiting, waiting for me to continue. "I . . . I know I let you all down. And I'm sorry. . . Things have just gotten really out of hand." I stop to see them all staring at me. I shut my eyes and that's when I notice I was crying. _Great now everyone has seen me cry. What else am I supposed to say? I honestly have no idea what's been happening I've just only woken up from my two day slumber a few hours ago. _I open my eyes and see everyone is still watching me to see what my next move was going to be. _What was my next move? _My throat was a bit dry so I clear it. "Everything has been so overwhelming. Everything that . . . has happen is too much for me to handle. I've been bad situations before and been alright but this is beyond what I could have ever imagined. I want to help I do . . . I just don't know how."

"I do." I turn around and see Goten and Trunks flying over to me in Gold Fighter form. They were in identical gi from the last time I saw them. Goten in a gi similar to his fathers. Trunks was in green one.

"Goten . . . Trunks . . . What are you two doing here aren't you supposed to be stopping Gohan?" I asked.

"No, that's what you are going to do." says Trunks.

_Me? How am I supposed to do that? _"What?" I asked.

"Videl why are you crying?" asked Goten ignoring my question.

"I was but not anymore." I say wiping them.

"And why are all these people starting at you?" asked Trunks.

"They . . . I . . . I was just telling them I can't be the hero they have seen me be before." I say looking at them. They all seem mesmerized by Trunks and Goten in Gold Fighter form.

"Well if you can be?" says Goten. _What are they talking about? _"I know my big brother has done bad things. I know you guys may be angry with him but . . . The Gohan you see isn't my brother." says Goten. "That woman you see she is doing all of this."

"Yeah, because you might not all know Gohan as himself but you do know him as the Gold Fighter and you know he wouldn't every do this. He wouldn't have protected this city like he did just to do what he is doing know." says Trunks. I can see the crowd wasn't all to convince.

"How can we believe you?" shouted one person.

"You just going to have to." Says Goten.

"If you don't believe them believe me." I say finding my voice. "You all know me. I've only done what I thought was right and good for this city. Even though I just recently have learned like all of you my father didn't defeat Cell but Gohan did. I knew the Gold Fighter true identity long before that. He is the one who taught me how to do this . . . fly." I say pointing to myself. "He may not seem like it know but he is one of the most caring, gentle person I know. Think about over the time he has been here. He has saved people of Satan City before including . . . me. Now he needs our help."

"That's right! And Videl is going to be the one to help him." Says Goten. "Come on Videl."

_There he goes again. How am I going to help? I'm not strong like they are. _I hesitate.

"I believe in you Videl!" shouted someone. I turn and see Erasa smiling up at me. I even see Sharpener and some of our classmates that are together.

"You go Videl!"

"Go kick her ass!"

"Go help!"

I nod and go up to Goten and Trunks. I take a deep breathe. "Okay what do you need me to do?" I ask as we start flying.

"Just follow us we'll explain on the way." says Trunks. After a few minutes they start talking. Goten looked like his father in his gold form. Trunks looked completely different. His purple hair was too gold. His seemed wild just like Gohan's and his dad's.

"How are all of you Gold Fighters?" I can't stop but to ask.

"For one this." says Trunks pointing to his hair. "Means we are in Super Saiyan." He says.

_Saiyan. His dad or whateer said something about Saiyans. _"So you are a Super Saiyan and he is Super Sayain." I say pointing to Trunks.

"Yup," says Goten.

"How? How are you two doing that? It seems everyone Gohan knows can." I say.

"Because we are Saiyans." Says Goten.

"Saiyans?" I say. They nod. I shake away those questions those can be asked later. Now I have to ask this one. "So how do I help?"

"So we need you to break the control spell over Gohan." says Trunks.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked. "If you guys couldn't what makes you think I can?"

"Because my daddy said you were going to help Gohan and save the world." Says Goten. "And my daddy never lies."

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about early at my house. My mom said something about mates and my dad and Goku always listening to my mom and Goten's mom and that Gohan would do the same for you."

"Yeah, my mom said your just the one we need to do this that and because no one was willing to question her." I added.

"Yeah! Goten's mom can get really scary! Gohan always listens to his mom until recently but he will listen to you." says Trunks.

"Why would he listen to me?" I say.

"Because you're his . . . oh . . . what's that word again? Um . . . Mate! You're his mate." Says Goten.

"Mate?" I questioned.

/-/-/-/

"You need to stop son!" I yell as he throws kicks and punches toward me. I then get three punches to gut and a round housed kicked to my side sending my down. I get up and charge him as Vegeta and Piccolo are tag teaming him. He blasted Piccolo in the chest and he get thrown into a building and falls out slamming down onto the ground.

Vegeta and Gohan were going at it. Athena was watching from on top of a building. I notice when she was fighting Piccolo Athena really wasn't all that strong not any more than Chi-Chi.

"Tell me Vegeta who is the third class now?" yelled Gohan. He grabbed one of Vegeta's kicks and swung him around until he let him go letting him fly into the building he actually went throw it and crashed into the next building.

He then swoops down toward me firing ki blasts at me. I start flying in between the building swaying left to right dodging them. It was a game and mouse and cat. I was the mouse. I used instant transmission and appear behind Gohan blasting him on his back sending down into the pavement.

"Fight it Gohan! Fight it! Your better than this son! You strong enough to break the bond!" I yell as I watch him groggily get up from the crater he was in.

"What makes you think I want to?" he questioned. "Break the bond so I can go back to becoming poor, naïve, weak Gohan? No . . . I like it this way! I'm not overlooked! I don't get passed by as if nothing! I'm somebody!"

"And this is the somebody you want to be?"

"If that somebody is strong than you then yes." I say. "No why don't you stop playing games with me father. I know you reached that new level of Super Saiyan. About time too I was getting lonely being the only one who can ascend passed Super Saiyan one."

"Wait a second there is level beyond the one you are on now?" asked Athena flying over. Gohan slowly nods to confirm her question. This is perfect more power. Now let's really have some fun."

/-/-/-/

"Dad!" shouted Trunks flying over to his dad who flew slowly holding his bleeding head. He didn't but just groaned. Trunks put his arm over him to help him stay afloat.

"Mr. Piccolo where's Gohan?" asked Goten as he held onto Piccolo. He didn't answer right away. He looked up and saw me. "Looked Mr. Piccolo we found Videl. Now Gohan is going to get better." Says Goten.

"Great job kid." He says patting him. Then in a second all of their heads snap up and looked in one direction. I turned around but I didn't see anything.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Gohan. . ." says Goten. "We need hurry ad get you to my brother." He let go of the green guy and grabbed my hand and lead me to the other side of Satan City near the park. We landed across from them near the pond. They didn't seem to notice us. I look at Gohan. He is still in his Gold Fighter form. As was his father.

Suddenly the ground started to tremble.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! This Chapter a longer than usually and you'll see why! For the sake of things I'm just going to say it now. Shenron? Dragon Ball Eternal Dragon yeah he can grant two wishes. Here we go!

I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT

/-/-/-/

The ground started to shake the leaves on the trees near by starts to fall off as if someone was shaking the tree. The once calm pond we were standing next to started to ripple ferociously. I look at Gohan who was staring intently at his father who was staring right back. The gold flames around Gohan start to flames around Gohan started to blaze and grow brighter. Stones and start to lift up off the ground. Then a sudden gust of wind came at us. The wind kicked up dirt and it came rushing at us. I bring my arms up to shield my face. Then yelling came. I look and see Gohan he was the center of this . . . of everything.

"What's happening!" I yell.

"My brother is ascending!" yelled Goten through everything. He sees my confusion and takes in a depth breathe. "He is becoming a Super Saiyan 2!"

"Super Saiyain 2?" I questioned. I look at Gohan. There was a swirling vortex around him of his golden aurora. His hair had become more spiked. His body seemed to be generating electricity. Dark blue streaks of electricity came from his body. He was still yelling his fist tightly clenched at his side. One final shout from escapes and his mouth and this time I couldn't catch myself and I flew back losing my balance. The wind was still coming and I see Gohan wasn't the only one looking different. So was his father. His hair was definitely spikier his golden aurora around him was matching Gohan's. The only difference was he didn't have the electricity.

I push myself up with my hands into a push up position on my knees. I look around the pond again was calm the trees still. Not a bird chirping nothing but the sound of crackling. Gohan still had lighting emitting the dark blue lighting as it kindled around him. He was focused on his father.

"Destroy your father." Her voice broke the silent. My head snapped around to see her. Athena is standing a good distance away from Gohan and Goku. She had a sadistic smirk on her face. See her brings up a rush of anger in me.

_She is the reason this is happening! She caused all this! If it wasn't for her Gohan wouldn't be doing this! _

I push myself up. Forcing myself getting up and to go toward her. I start hear clashing noises and turn to see in Gohan's direction. They are gone I assume they are fighting. I could never actual see them when they fought. I can still hear them every time a fist or leg clashes.

"Videl where are you going?" yelled Goten landing in front of me.

"You said I had to help that's what I'm going to do!" I say. I move past him. I turned to see Athena has appeared in front of me.

"Looked at what the cat dragged in." she says walking around me. "You know I was kinda hoping you were going to die in that hospital. You humans are pesky things you just won't die. Especially you."

"What can I say maybe we aren't as weak as you think?"

She huffs. "You don't want to know what I think. You are pathetic who knows what Gohan saw in you. He deserves someone way better someone who like me."

I lost it. I went toward her and start to attack her with everything I had punches kicks anything at all. She was fast though faster than I expected. She doge my blows easily I got agitated.

"Come on Videl you got to do better than that. I thought you were the world savior's daughter?" she says mockingly. I can feel myself getting sloppy. My punches and kicks were just going wild.

"_Videl you need to calm down. You won't be able to hit her she just trying to throw you off." _

I lose focus and stop punching and turn to see. Gohan and his dad were still fighting. _I'm positive that was Gohan's voice. _

"What is it Videl? You finally realize you are not good enough for him?"

I was about to charge her but his voice stopped me again. _Don't do Videl. You head isn't in it now. You need her to lose her edge before you can take her. _I turn to see Gohan was dodging ki blast from his father. I don't know Gohan is doing it but I'm positive Gohan is trying to communicate with me. Maybe he isn't totally under her control. _Okay lose her edge I can do that. _

"No, you know what I realize? I realize that you are no different than those girls who manipulate guys to get what you want. You wouldn't ever be able to get Gohan if you tried!" I say.

"For your-"

"You wouldn't be able to get any guy!" I say interrupting her. She rolls her and flares her nostrils. If I know anything from my time at Orange Star High is when I know get one of those stuck up bitches mad. "Am I right? Even me a tom boy! The most non girly girl could get a guy." I say.

"You know what! I don't need powers to get what I want I could get any guy I wanted! Have you've seen me? I'm perfect in every way the female body should be!" she says pointing to herself.

"Then prove it. Let Gohan go." I say.

"What do you think I'm stupid? No. He is mine." She says. This time instead of me charging her she charges me. I see why she didn't try to hit me before her movement, posture, strikes are all wrong. She may be fast but her fighting skills could use work. Her swings were wilder than mine in my rage. Her kicks were off and she loses her balance. With that speed of hers you think she could damage. But she is no better than Sharpener. She swings at me and I duck and do a spin as I stood and kick her back sending her to the ground but she falls on her hands and pushes herself right back up. "Just because of that you are going to be responsible for the death of his little brother."

"What?" I question.

"Gohan! Go after your little brother!" she calls out. I look up frantically trying to find him but when I do I see Gohan already had Goten by the hair lifting him up to his level of height.

"Goten!" I shout. Gohan had a ki ball formed in his other hand. Then something hits Gohan and he releases Goten. I turn around and see Trunks with some steam coming from his hand. Goten flies away toward Trunks. Gohan soon disappears and so do Trunks and Goten.

"You see there. . . I was planning on having those brats live but just know their death and blood are on your hands." She says.

"Stop this now!" I yell at her. "Don't you understand what you are doing is wrong? Gohan doesn't want any of this!"

"Since when did you care what he wants? Don't tell me you actually have feelings for him? Because I saw that memory of you two at that party not too long ago it seemed you weren't interested." She says smirking.

_What? She saw that? _

"Yeah I saw it and I've never seen that type of cold shoulder. Gohan took that pretty hard you know. It's a shame because you missed out he is a great kisser."

A picture runs through my mind of them two kissing. It gave me a terrible aching feeling in my stomach. I hate the fact she kissed him. I hate it even more he let her, and even responded to it. It was a horrible feeling and I can't get the image out of my head.

"Don't you love it when he wraps his arms around you as he kisses? Or the way he touches your body? Or the way he just kisses with those lips and tongue."

"Shut up . . ." I say lowly. But she keeps going on and on. "Shut up! Shut up!" I yell I didn't even notice that I charged up to ki balls the size of baseballs in my hands. They were light blue with a white center. I feel the sudden spark in me and I throw them at her they hit her dead on. She flies back and lands on her back. She gets up and wipes her clothes. She has a cut on her upper forehead but she doesn't bleed red blood but dark purple. "Y-you aren't human?"

"No, just like Gohan I'm not human. You have a problem with that?"

"No I have a problem with you!" I feel my left start to get hot and see another ki ball. That spark comes back into me and I send the ki ball to her but she dodges.

"Look at you. You are just full of surprises!" she yells. She comes toward me in super-fast speed and pins me against the trunk of a tree. Her hands are on my shoulders pushing me into the tree. I couldn't push her off. "What are you going to do know that you don't Gohan her to protect you huh?"

That spark comes back again. I glance down quickly. Sure enough there in my palms are two light blue ki balls like before. I bring up my hands to her stomach and fire them. She yells this time in pain as she flies back skidding against the grass bring up some dirt. She stands quickly but is standing wobbly holding her stomach wincing. The blood from the head wound had now a steady flow coming into her face.

I quickly remember what at stake here Gohan. I advance on her swinging a punch at her. She dodges but I do a full turn and round house kick her side. She falls onto her knees. I grip her shoulders and pull her back making her hit her back against the ground and quickly pin her making sure to put pressure on her stomach with my knee. I held her hands over her head.

"Now listen to me. You will let Gohan go you understand?" I say. She starts laughing. Doesn't she get it I'm the one in control here? I push against her stomach and she stops laughs and lets out a scream. "Hey! Are you listening to me let Gohan go! Do you understand?"

"No, you don't understand. Gohan!" she yells. I'm confused and then suddenly I'm lift off of her and slammed into a tree trunk with such force the tree trunk actually cracks and snaps from the inside of the tree. I could hear the tree start snapping. I think I even heard some of my own bones crack. My head started to hurt like crazy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and another firmly around my neck. I look up to see dark teal eyes. "You see that? He doesn't care about you anymore."

"Gohan. . ." my breathing was picking up it was getting harder by the second to breathe with the pain in my back and his hand on my neck. "'Please G-Gohan stop."

"That's not going to work this time Videl. You know why? Because let's just say I go it into his mind you hate him."

"W-what?" I say still struggling. "Gohan w-whatever she is doing or . . . p-putting in your h-head isn't real."

"Oh but your wrong Videl it is real you have no idea how real things can get. Tell her Gohan." She says standing close by.

"You tried to put my identity out there to the world! You were putting me and my family at risk. You made funny of my and mocked me in school." As he said this it seemed his grip got tighter around my neck. "Then when I actually thought you and I could . . . be anything more than friends you left. Real or Not Real?" his voice was rugged and filled with hurt.

My throat dry if that was even possible at this point. Gohan's eyes had real hurt in them. Almost making me believe this is Gohan talking to me right now. I wanted so badly to say that everything he said wasn't real but it is all of it. I couldn't stop it with all my emotions going everywhere feeling angry at myself feeling pain, and ashamed. My vision started to get blurry. I was crying again. "Real . . . It's all real I'm so sorry Gohan . . ." I bow my head down trying not to stare at Gohan.

"Y-your crying?"

His voice was different not like it was before but almost like innocent caring Gohan again. His grip on my shoulder and neck even loosen up. I look up and see Gohan almost petrified. Like that day in training when I was crying he looked a bit scared then asked if I was hungry. I lock eyes with him. His eyes are stone cold with no emotion like they were a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing? She is fooling you! She doesn't care about you!" yelled Athena. Gohan eyes turn back to the emotionless ones as before and pushes me against the tree trunk with such power and force my body couldn't take it and I scream. Then all the pressure is lifted and I slump down to the floor.

"Goten! Trunks! Get Videl out of here! It's not safe for her here!" yelled Goku. I was leaning against the tree trunk. My back was screaming with pain. I then feel arms wrap around me it was Goten and Trunks. "Vegeta! Piccolo you guys are with me. It doesn't seem Videl can get through Gohan. We are going to have kill him." I hear his dad say. I look over and see Gohan sprawled over the ground. Athena was thrown a few couple feet away.

_Kill him? He would kill his own son? _"Is he serious?" I ask Goten and Trunks. Goten seemed to be holding back tears while Trunks was too but he was able to answer me.

"We have to. We can't get close enough to that lady without Gohan getting in the way. We can't kill her without killing him first." says Trunks.

"You can't be serious?" I ask. The don't answer but their stares seem to fall on their fathers and Piccolo who were no advancing on Gohan.

"Son I'm sorry it had to come to this but we have no other choice."

"I too am sorry for your demise to come at our hands. You were a worthy opponent."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Gohan."

They were all saying their goodbyes. Gohan was standing up as they all were surrounding him. He quickly launched himself in the air and flew toward Athena. Athena clothes were tattered and she was still bleeding. "Gohan you will stay here and fight until they die or you do?" she says this as her eyes glows bright. Then she disappears.

_This cannot be fucking happening! There is still hope for Gohan I know there is. He broke through her control just now!_ _I need to stop them. I can't let them kill Gohan. I can't let that happen. Gohan would never ever give up on me never. . . I can't let him go. I can't._

"Kamehameha!" his father was the first to strike him. Gohan returned his Kamehameha with one of his own. I wince. It reminds me of the one where I was on the roof.

"Special Beam Cannon!" says Piccolo who was now behind Gohan. A sold ray comes from his forefingers and his aimed for Gohan. Gohan then disappears. The two attacks collided and rocked the earth.

"Final Flash!" There is huge crash that makes the ground tremble. I look above from where I think I heard the voice and see Vegeta hovering there. Gohan must have flown upward right into his attack.

I push myself away from Trunks and Goten and go into a full out sprint. I run pass all the others to Gohan who was on his knees trying to stand. He was mumbling "Need to listen to my mate."

I quickly get on my knees and place both my hands on each side of his cheek. "Listen to me Gohan . . . She isn't here now you can fight it, fight for control." he shakes his head and says something else.

"Get out the way brat." I turn to see that Vegeta guy landing a few yards away.

"Videl you need to get out of here now." says Gohan's father walking toward us.

"Things are going to get ugly kid listen when we tell you to scram." says the green guy coming toward us.

"No! I won't leave him!" I yell. "Gohan, listen to me. Please." I say gripping his head. I see now he is bleeding and he really is in bad shape. His golden aurora even disappeared. He has a layer of sweat on his whole body. "Gohan, you need to control yourself. If you don't they kill you! Please snap out of it." I say in a whisper kind of yell.

"Videl get out the way." Orders Goku this time he voice isn't pleasant but forceful.

"No . . . must obey my mate." He mumbles trying to get away from me.

At that point I lose my patience with him. I hate hearing him and saying that she is his mate. Because she is not! She doesn't deserve Gohan! Gohan deserves better because he is a good person. A better person than I've ever been. Gohan deserves someone who is going to love him the way he deserves to be love and he has to have the right to choose. It may be too late for us to be anything but I know at some point Gohan did want me. Maybe I still can be the person he wants.

Gohan is still mumbling something about his mate and following orders.

"She is not your mate!" I yell at Gohan whose attention I have now caught. He looks at me warily. "She is not your mate!" I repeat again. "I am! I'm your mate!" He stops mumbling and continues stares at me skeptically. "I'm your mate Gohan . . . Me."

He then shakes his head free from my grip and puts his head down to the ground his hands covering his ears and groans. "Videl you need to get out the way now!" yells Goku. But I ignore him.

I place my hand on his back and he recoils a bit. "Gohan look at me." I say picking up his head. His eyes flicker back and forth from teal to black. His head rest in my hands. "Y-y-your m-my . . ." he tries to say it but it seems to be struggling. _Come on Gohan. _He breathing is picking up. "Please Gohan . . . It's me, Videl."

Saying my name catches his attention he holds his breath. "V-V-Videl?" he breathes out prudently. I nod actually allowing a smile to sneak onto my face. "You want t-to be m-my mate?" he asks cautiously.

"I already am. I'm yours. I'm your mate Gohan." If this was under any other circumstances I probably wouldn't ever do this in front of his dad who I have not really ever met or in front of these other people or his brother. But in this moment all that mattered was Gohan nothing else. I pulled him toward me and made our lips met each other. This was only my ever second kiss and with Gohan. I seem to shock him and not only that but myself. It took a few seconds but Gohan had definitely responded back.

It was more intense than our kiss at the party. This kisses didn't have the taste of liquor. Gohan deepen the kiss pushing my onto my sore back I winced a bit but ignored the pain nothing could ruin this moment. My hands slide to the back of his head gripping his spiky hair pulling him closer. The kiss is gratifying more so than before it was warm, loving, and tender. After what seemed like a lifetime I pull away for some air. That's when I see him.

He isn't in his Super Saiyan 2 form anymore. His hair was dark black with matching eyes that are dark as the night itself. He had on the same goofy grin I love so much. He is hovering over me with one hand on each of my sides supporting him as he lingers over me on his knees.

"I did bad things didn't I?" he asks in his so sweet innocent voice.

I give a nod. He frowns and looks a bit away. "But, it's nothing we can't face together . . . Right?" I say turning his head so I can see his face. He inhales and nods giving me a smile.

"Looks like we should get going Videl seems to have everything under control." I tilt my head back and see his father along with the rest of them Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. I can't help it I feel my face redden I had totally forgotten they were there.

"See you around kid." says Piccolo.

"Glad to see you find yourself a proper mate."

They were about to take off when Gohan stops them. "Wait what about Athena?" asked Gohan. For a moment I think he is back under her control. "I know where she is. We have to go after her."

"How about you tell us and we'll deal with her." says Piccolo.

"Yeah, let us deal with her Son." says his father.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, were sure you brat. Besides it seems you and your mate have catching up to do." Barks Vegeta.

Gohan nods. "She is at South City in mansion on the east side of the city the biggest one there you cannot miss it." They nod.

"Well take care of son. Congratulations on finding your mate." Says he fatherly lastly before flying off.

That leaves only Goten and Trunks. "Does this mean Videl's my new sister?" asked Goten. I look at Gohan he blushes as he tries to find an appropriate answer. This is my Gohan the one I know who fumbles with his words and is always seems to be confused.

"Yes, Goten. I'm your new sister." I answer for him cutting Gohan off to whatever he was going to say. He looks down at me and smiles that foolish smile.

"Wow! Wait until I tell mother! Come on Trunks!" he yells jumping into the air. Trunks looks at us before he leaves he makes kissy kissy noises then soon follows Goten. We were alone well not completely.

"Looks like we have a shadow." Says Gohan nodding over to some what seemed to be empty buildings. Then I see a glint that I know full and well by now to know it belongs to a camera lens. "Want me to go take the cameras?" he asked almost mischievously.

"No."

"No?" he questioned. Most of the time I would always hate the cameras always be in my business but no this time.

"Nope. Let them keep their film. It will end up getting out anyway. Besides I want to the world to see I'm yours and you are mine."

"Good. Because from here on out your my mate." He says leaning down to kisses me. "And no one is ever going to take you away from me or keep us apart."

"Good because I'm not going through this again." I say. I then see the glints start to manifest. "Okay, I think we should go I think we've given them enough of a show." I say.

"Agreed." He pulls me up and I feel something wrap around my waist as he lifts me up. It was his tail.

"You know I can get used to this." I say as put my arms around his neck. In less than a second I find our sleeves flying over the city. I see the depression in his face.

"I'm going to fix this making everything right." He says. I don't question him.

/-/-/-/

The next day . . .

After stayed there with each other's company trying to get through what happening reminding leaving the city two days ago we went to Kami's look out for sensu beans. Then we went to my home and just each other we are always supposed to be together officially making her my mate.

I woke this morning deciding it was time to come face what I've done. We returned to the city and I found that my father had already gone out to get the Dragon Balls.

"You mean to tell me everyone that has died is going to come back from the dead?" she questions not really believing. I nod. It's been two days since my freedom has been restored. Since Videl saved me. Dad, Vegeta, and Piccolo had been less than blunt about what happen to Athena. The way Vegeta put it 'next time you see her is in the afterlife. Hopefully your mate will be able to control you by then.' Now we stand here in front of Capsule Corp. My friends, family, and mate all by my side.

Even Mr. Satan was here. He wasn't all too happy about Videl growing up and becoming a woman. That his little girl wasn't his anymore but Videl made it clear she will always be his daughter and sweet pea. No matter how old she got.

Videl was at my side clutching my hand as she leaned on me. I was still in amazed after everything that happen and what I did to her and this city she is still willing to stick by me. It's something I intend not to waste. She was in white shorts and a yellow t-shirt. The sun was out and beating like a brand new day.

"Go ahead Gohan." Signal's Bulma as she places the last of the Dragon Balls into the heap that is on the ground. I nod and let go of Videl's hand and unwrap my tail from her waist and approach the Dragon Balls.

"Arise Shenron!" Almost instantly the balls dim glow burst into light shooting up a surge of gold lighting up into the sky. The once bright blue sky with white clouds is overshadowed with night and dark clouds. The lighting then turns to form Shenron who lets out a menacing loud roar that shook the very ground beneath us.

"I've returned to grant you two wishes. Quickly name your desires." He bellows down at us. I turn to look at Videl as she looks amazed at the great almighty Shenron. I told her how it was going to be but in no way really prepared her for this sight. I turn my gaze to Shenron.

I inhale deeply as I was about to state my wish. "I wish to restore the earth back to the way it was before I ever set out to destroy it." I say. It takes a few seconds but Sheron answer.

"It shall be done." He says. His eyes glow with bright red. A wave of energy is swept across the sky in bright white. I look around to see the destroyed buildings that once were around Capsule Corp are rebuilt. I jump into the air and see the streets uncluttered by abandon vehicles the world was restored back before I ever got controlled. That meant homes I destroyed were back, the lives I ruin or killed had returned. I float back down and hugged Videl.

"Your wish had been granted. State your next wish." says Shenron.

"What going to be your next wish Gohan?" asked Bulma. "Are you going to wish that everyone forget what happen the past few days? It's up to you we will go along with whatever you choose."

I had to think about it. If I did that, that means no one would know about me being the Gold Fighter and Delivery Boy. No one would know that I saved the world and almost destroyed it. To them everything I do would be tricks. I'll go back to be the Orange Star High School nerd. Something I totally don't want.

Then again . . . if I didn't wish for that my life will change.

I would have to deal with everything Mr. Satan did being the world savior. Who knows if I would be able to deal with that spotlight? I would have to own up to my actions I did. People would know I'm not human not entirely. They would know only up until yesterday I was trying to kill them all. To know I even did kill some of them.

"I know what I would wish for." Mutters Trunks. This catches everyone's attention. "I wish the rest of us Saiyans had tails."

My eyes along with everyone else's go wide. I turn my head back to Shenron.

"It shall be done." He eyes goes red again. Then instantly my father, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten faint falling face first. On their backside was there tails falling limp to their body. "Your finale wish has been granted farewell . . ." Shenron then dissolves back into the golden light being absorb back by the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls then rise up into the air and scatter into seven different locations.

I was to dumbstruck to even say anything. _Did that really just happen? _

I feel a tug at my shirt. Videl was looking up at me with those bright beautiful blue eyes. "Are you okay?" she asks almost in a whisper. I pull into me for a hug. "I'm fine." I whisper into her ear. I look up and see everyone looking up at me minus us Saiyans. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this is how is supposed to be. Maybe the world is supposed to know about me, about all of us.

"Gohan do you want me to ask Dende to go to Namek?" asked Piccolo.

"Nah . . . I think it's about time the world knew about us." I say. "It's time to stop leaving in the shadows and face the world that we so many times protected."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." says Yamacha. "Finally we get some respect."

"I hear you." says Krillen. Who next to him was his wife Eighteen and new born baby Marron.

"I think maybe you should make a press conference Bulma." says Mom who was picking up Goten from the floor cradling him.

"I get on it right away. Get ready Gohan because starting tomorrow you'll be there world savior." She says picking up Trunks. Everyone goes inside. Piccolo picks up my dad and Vegeta and drags them indoors. Videl and I wait outside.

"So you really going through this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm tired of hiding who I am. I want that stop." I say as I wrap my tail around her. "Besides . . . at least everyone will know about us." I can't say without grinning stupidly.

She looks up at me and smiles. She grabs my necks and pulls my down for a soft lingeringly kiss. She pulls away and wraps her tiny fragile arms around me snuggling up to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

/-/-/-/

Two days later . . .

"Okay Gohan it's now or never you can do this." I say to myself looking in the mirror straightening out my tie.

"What are you doing?" I turn and see Videl standing at the doorway grinning. She looked absolutely stunning. She was in a short light blue qipao. It dreamily matched her eyes. The dress fit her perfectly. It showed her legs and arms lovely. My eyes traced every part of her trying to memorize it all. Her hair is loose and free from her pigtails which I've only seen once. "What? I-it doesn't look nice?" she asked insecure.

"Of course it does you look beautiful. You look great. I love it." I say reassuring her kissing her. "I never pictured you the dress type though." I say thinking about.

"Well I couldn't say no to your mother. . . I tried." She end lastly make us laugh.

"Now you know what I have to deal with and why I couldn't choose my own clothes." I say jokingly wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. Today was the day I face the world. Just outside Capsule Corp stood thousands of people waiting for this 'press conference' to begin.

"We'll you look handsome." She says turning around placing her hands on my tie fixing it. I was in a grey suit with a black shirt and black shoes and black tie. I can tell she sense my uneasiness. "So I heard you give yourself a pep talk is everything okay?" She says.

I just shrug at her comment. Videl never let me fully apologizes about what I did to her that I actually laid a hand on her. Hurt her physically and mentally. It was probably the worst of what I done. I was supposed to protect her. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." I say.

"We've talk about this Gohan . . . It wasn't your fault." She says sternly. "So stop before I hit you." She says playfully. I didn't even notice when she gripped my tail. I yelped. "You really need to tuck this in." she says with a smirk.

"Why?" I pout. "You said it was cute."

"It is . . . "she says as I tuck it in. "But people may not be ready for it yet." I nod listening to her.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I say in response.

It was my mom. "Gohan, everything is ready you should hurr . . . oh hi Videl I didn't notice you."

"Good Morning Mrs. Son."

"Morning mom."

"Good morning you two. Oh, Videl I said you can just call me Chi Chi. So how'd you feel in your new dress?" she says toward Videl.

"It's lovely. You were right Gohan loves it." She replies.

"Well that's good to hear. Well hurry it up you two don't want to keep the world waiting any longer." She says happily closing the door.

"Shall we?" I ask sticking out my arm which she takes and I pull her to my side.

"Do we have a choice?" she asked taking it.

"Nope, not really." I say as we walk out the door. We walked out to the front part of Capsule Corp. My family and all my friends were there standing and waiting. They were all dressed in suits and dresses. "Looks like we are the last to get here." I say.

"No kidding." She replies as all their head snap around to see us.

"Okay kiddo this is It." says Bulma. Out in front of Capsule Corp is leveled stage with chairs and a single podium. "Just what for my signal for you all to come onto stage." She says as she ascends the stairs from behind the stage.

I felt a squeeze on my hand. _It's going to be okay Gohan. I promise. _I look down and see Videl's eyes were locked toward the stage.

_With you I'm always going to be okay. _

She then looks up at me and smiles. "Did I just hear your thoughts?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a Saiyan thing." I reply.

"Of course it is." She says.

Above us there was a flat screen TV that showed Bulma on the stage. Bulma had showed a video's of me attacking people, destroying things, and fighting my family and friends then showed the finale video clip. The clip that was only shot a few days ago in the park. The video clip ended not a shock there with Videl and I kissing.

"Look at that Gohan got some." Says Krillen. I turn around and glared at him he shut up.

I then feel a hit on my shoulder. "What was that?" asked Videl playfully.

"Let's just say I picked it up from this girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, she would always give me that look and it terrified me." I say. She hits me again. "I realized shortly after she always used it to get what she wants."

"And I always get what I want." She says lastly before Bulma spoke.

"And now ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to some of my very close friends and important people." Bulma in the video turns around and waves toward the back at the stage. Single find line everyone starts to go on the stage. Videl and I are last and as soon as we are seen the crowded started to murmur. I take a sit next to my parents and Mr. Satan took a sit next to Videl. Even Vegeta took his place in a chair next to Trunks.

"Please, please settle down. I know some of you have questions about what happen the past few days and what going to be done about it we'll that's what we are here to talk about and if you quiet down you'll find all your questioned will be answered." Says Bulma holding her hand up to hush the crowded they listened. "Alright now that I have your attention let me introduced you to someone very special."

Before I let go of Videl's hand she gives me a reassuring squeeze. There is my signal to get up as soon as I stood up the murmuring starting. People were obviously terrified of me, unsure of me, and hesitant of my presence. I rise up out of my chair to the podium. Bulma has moved out the way to let me take the center stage.

I breathe in as I reach the podium and see the sea of people. Some of them I recognized from school. _So its official the whole world knows I defeated Cell, I'm the Gold Fighter, and basically know I'm not human. Nothing else can be known about me._ Then I was proven wrong.

"Gohan! Gohan!" it was my grandfather the Ox King making his way through the crowd who obediently made a walk way for him.

"Hey, grandpa glad you can make it." I say as he hops onto the stage giving me a hug then my whole family gets up to great him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce you to Son Oxford Gohan the Prince of the Ox Kingdom and Your World Savior." Says Bulma lastly.

What happens next was something I didn't think would ever happen. People started to cheer for me.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!"

_Maybe this won't be so bad . . ._

**THE END**

**Okay yes it's over. Sorry if the ending isn't really what you expected. Not good with speeches so I kind thought I'll let you guys fill in what happens next with Gohan being known as the world savior. But hey it's done! Yay! Thank you for all those encouraging reviews from everyone and for reading my story this was my first ever fanfiction. **

**Thanks to my reviewies (Includes everyone who every review even if it was only once.)**

**MRMenaMRM**

**Ultranx**

**Aaron Leach**

**Amy**

**Anon**

**ComCoddyL**

**DemonicGambit**

**Writer of Angelus**

**Smackdownkid01**

**AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl**

**RKF22**

**Isis-sama**

**StarSoldier**

**LiiMakino**

**Adam1125**

**Trunksgf96**

**ThomasaT**

**Icequeen89**

**A**

**Thank you once again! **

**April 2, 2012 4:57 pm**


End file.
